Big Dave look: An Ortista story
by HappySlasher
Summary: The night after Wrestlemaina always is guaranteed to be wild and for some superstars like Dave Batista, it's life changing. What will happen for Dave when he finds out the very own viper of the WWE will be the mother of his eight kids! MPreg :D
1. Chapter 1

Here's a Fic I wrote for my friend who's a like totally awesome drawer! She drew a nice picture of Preggy Orton and I had to write this for her.

Hope it's a good one! Here we go! Ortista love fest!

Disclaimer: I no own nothing!

"Big Dave man look, we need to talk."

Randy was nervous. Sure he sounded confident, dominant even but you could see he was sweating bullets. How would he explain this one? Why couldn't he just tell the entire locker room, why couldn't he look Big Dave Batista in the eye and tell him. Probably because he was just one person but quite possibly the only person this really mattered to, besides Ted and Cody. Randy walked out the ring and pulled him out a chair to sit in.

"And I'll wait right here until you come." Randy shifted around in the chair until he got comfortable and enjoyed the show. Sure watching Raw from the back was fine but nothing beat watching some good matches by ring side, not even performing. The wrestling took his mind off the real issue until he heard the Animal's theme hit the arena. With the confession Randy had to make, Batista's theme was his Graveyard symphony and Taker ain't had nothing on that.

There he was, entering the ring in his street clothes. He was sporting a nice pair of dark blue jeans and his oh so tight pink shirt. Dave could sure clean up nice when the time called. Randy bit his lip trying not to let his deep nervousness phase his persona. His persona in fact was his defensive shield. It was kind of like his charm that gave him confidence. Why? Who knows?

Randy walked into the ring and eyed Dave from head to toe. Gorgeous. He held his microphone up to his lips and took his long dramatic pause before speaking.

"As we all know, last week was Wrestle mania 26, where I proved that I was better than my two protégés by beating them. But even more so over last week was the Wrestle mania 26 after party. N-"

"Orton, what are you trying to say to me?" Batista interrupted seemingly out of the conversation. Big Dave was never really one to be patient anyway but that was another thing that floats Randy's boat. He licked his lips and brought the mic to his lips once more.

"Well Dave, do you remember what happened that night?" Dave looked deep in thought as if looking deep into the anoles of his cerebral cortex to recollect the events of that night. "You see Dave at the party Ted and Cody went home early leaving me by my lonesome so for a while I was miserable; probably the most miserable person there until you stumbled into the locker room. You really reeked of beer. John and I supposed it was because you wanted some way to drown your loses. Any who, I decided that I'd take you back to the hotel but lucky me you didn't have your key card on you so you stayed in my room with me that night." Randy looked at Dave suggestively and the crowd gave out some 'hoots' and 'hollas'

"I don't get what you're s-" Randy stopped his pacing and Batista to stand right in front of Dave. "Let's just say I really learned why the call you The Animal, 'BIG' Dave Batista." More ladies started cheering in the crowd while most of the guys put on their 'YUCK' faces.

Dave looked at Randy, "…Alright so what, I gave in to a moment of weakness. So why are you announcing your business like this to the entire world?" Randy looked as if he got angry for no good reason. He walked around Dave a few times before stopping behind him.

" I went to the doctors with my boys a few days ago Dave." Batista laughed. "Look Orton, whatever you caught, you caught it on your own. I was already tested. Maybe you should check one of your boys…" Randy turned to Dave a little confused but shook it off.

"No, you idiot! I don't have any disease, I'm pregnant!" Dave quickly whipped around and looked at Randy, who had a pouty look on his face with his arms crossed over his chest. The crowd went wild! Not a person in the arena, not even the people in the back were silent. Dave searched Randy's face for any sign of him lying through his teeth but there was nothing. Randy was drop dead serious. Pregnant? This MAN was PREGNANT? How in the heck…

"You're a man! T- That's impossible!"

"Well you tell that to my morning sickness." Dave was freaking out, just like he knew he would. Randy walked to the turnbuckle and sat; rubbing his stomach, waiting for Dave to get it together but he stopped when he noticed Dave watching him. "The doc says it won't take my 9 months like females but more like 9 weeks. She can't really tell me how this happened but she's working on it."

"Well how do you know it's my kid?"

"Kids," Randy corrected, "You mean how do I know it's you're eight kids?" Dave shook his head violently. "Well Dave a man just knows these type of things but my doctor has test results if you don't want to believe me." Batista wiped his face of sweat and stared at Randy who looked to him with a look of sheer annoyance.

Batista's mouth went dry, "Wow, So I guess I can't run this time huh?" Randy shook his head "no" and Batista eased out of the ring looking back at Randy from time-to-time. "Oh Big Dave what have you gotten yourself into?"

Well. Hope it's a good start!


	2. Chapter 2

Next chapter!

* * *

><p>Dave walked backstage only to be congratulated by different superstars here and there. Jericho looked to him and grinned before walking away to the buffet table, Cryme Tyme dapped him up, even Cena shook Dave's hand and everyone knew he was sweet for Randy.<p>

"Wow …Dave man you never seemed like the father type to me." Batista looked at Cena and sighed. He didn't think he was the father type himself but now…

Edge and Christian came up behind him, "I say we all go out tonight to celebrate! And we're paying!" Dave shook his head "no" and all the guys sighed. Hunter rubbed his stubble from the wall beside them. "Well Dave, maybe it's not such a bad idea. I mean, they NEVER pay for ANYTHING! They're almost as bad as Jericho."

Jericho put down his sprinkle doughnut and walked over to Hunter, glaring daggers. "What was that you gelatinous parasitic tape worm?"

"I was just telling the guys how nice your hair looks. Doesn't it just look nice guys?" Everyone nodded in agreement except Dave who seemed to be in his own little world. "Uh hey we were gonna go out to celebrate Randy's uh… strange, male, pregnancy thing or whatever. Wanna come?"

"Hunter?" Everyone turned around to see Shawn, Jeff, and Matt running towards them.

"What is it Shawn?"

"You save that kind of talk for the bedroom later on…," Shawn whispered as he moved past him and the other to Dave. Hunter pondered on what Shawn meant and when he finally got it he laughed silently to himself. "So you're gonna have 8 little Dave Orton's runnin' around here?"

Dave plastered a false smile on his face and nodded. Jeff studied his face for a minute and then got so close he almost went right through him. "So when's the wedding?"

Dave's smile quickly faded. "What?" Jeff smirked rather wolfishly. "You heard me David Batista. When's the date you two are gonna tie the knot?"

Shawn giggled and got close to Dave too. "Yeah Dave! When you and Randy getting' married?" Matt grabbed Jeff and Shawn sensing the tension on Dave's part.

"That's none of your business. Stop badgering the poor man, would ya? Or you're both getting a spankin'" Matt whispered the last part so it was only audible to the trio. Shawn and Jeff shivered and stayed next to Matt, who had a look of content on his face. Dave could only wonder what Matt said but his focused left the group for a second and his gaze fell upon the man who was known as the Viper, Randy Orton. Randy was walking down the hall to the exit with his duffel bag in hand and by the looks of it he was struggling. Dave was awaken from his trance when Undertaker came from behind screaming something to Michaels about not being the Underwear-Taker. "Guys I'll catch up with you later. I gotta…gotta do something." Dave's gaze never left Randy and he raced down the hall to help him.

Randy walked out the door to get to his black hummer. He threw his bag in the back and hopped in the driver's seat but he sat there catching his breath for a moment. Man, pregnancy was rough! He only walked from the locker room to his truck and he was wore out. Gosh he felt fat. He poked his stomach, sighed and started up the truck, or at least tried to. "Oh great," he thought, "Dead battery." He yelled to the top of his lung and pounded his fists into the steering wheel. Of all nights, why know when he was hungry, tired, and sleepy? He sighed and leaned against the window, nearly jumping out the whole car itself seeing Dave right behind the glass. Randy looked away and caught his breath, then rolled the window down.

"What the heck is wrong with you! You nearly gave me a dag' gon heart attack!"

Dave laughed and Randy blushed, looking angry and confused all at once. Dave shook off his laughter and opened the door for Randy to step out. "I'll give you a ride back to your hotel."

Randy looked at him curiously and then turned to get back in his car. " I don't want a ride. Least not from you anyway!" He slammed the car door shut and pouted in the driver's seat. What was this guy, Five years old? Dave twitched a little. "Look, I'm trying to be nice. Let's just get in my car and-"

"No!" Randy said pouting more. "I don't want anything to do with you! You did this to me David, It was YOU!" Randy burst into tears and Dave slumped. He sighed again tweaking the bridge of his nose. Darn mood swings.

"Randy, sweets, Let me just take you back to your hotel room and then-"

"The what!" Randy interrupted, "You're gonna do this to me again? You just won't be satisfied will you? Not until I'm as big as a whale! I hate you!"

"Randy you sound like some stupid chick! Get over it and get in my car!" Randy looked at Dave who looked furious and he felt himself sort of melt under the gaze. He slowly stepped out the car and followed Dave over to his car. Dave opened the door for him and Randy eased in the passenger's seat but he felt a little bloated in the seat. He decided he wouldn't complain. Batista was already mad at him enough as it was.

They arrived at the hotel in 20 minutes tops. Dave got Randy's key card and they headed for the elevator. Randy truthfully was almost sleep walking, luckily Dave was carrying him or he would've went to sleep right in the hall and who knows who could've found him? And what they could've did to him… Sure he was pregnant and chubby because of it but he was still hotter than firecrackers in the month of July.

They entered Randy's room where Dave sat down his stuff, layed him on his bed and got him out a big T-shirt to wear. The only problem was, Randy was way too knocked out to put the shirt on. Dave gulped and slowly peeled away Randy's clothes trying to calm his breathing. I mean Randy was a guy like him, right? Why should he be nervous? He removed his shirt, socks, and pants but it just came down to one thing: the boxers. He debated on whether to keep those on him but he remembered Randy had told everyone once he hated sleeping with clothes on. He put the T-shirt away and gulped. He grabbed the hem of Randy's boxers with shaky hands. He slowly pulled them lower, and lower, and lower…

The Ted and Cody came in, almost dropping their ice cream that they were so gingerly licking to the floor. Cody pushed Batista away. "W- wh- what the heck were you doing!" Ted pushed him out looking very disappointed.

"Bad animal you know better than taking advantage of our Randy! Bad boy, bad!" He spayed Batista with a water bottle and locked the door as he shoved him out. Cody looked at the almost naked Randy. He sighed and fanned himself. "Come on Teddy bear, looking at Randy like this has got me all hot and bothered. I need to take a shower and I need you to uh...Scrub my back. If you know what I mean." Ted growled playfully and the two ran into the bathroom giggling, locking the door behind them. Hopefully they wouldn't be too loud…

* * *

><p>Coming along right?<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Randy awoke the next morning and went directly to the bathroom to puke. All you could hear from the bathroom was the sound of vomiting followed by a loud "TED, CODY, WHAT THE HECK IS THIS!"

Ted and Cody, who were eating their breakfast, exchanged glances. Then it dawned on them that last night maybe they hadn't cleaned up their little mess in the shower. They burst into a fit of laughter as Randy ran out the bathroom and plopped face first onto the bed. He let out an aggravated sigh and then sat at the kitchen table with his former stable members. He looked at the pancakes, eggs, sausage, waffles, bagels, and Orange Juice they had ordered then looked down at his stomach as it growled. Ted and Cody immediately stopped feeding their faces and turned to Randy's stomach. They looked at it curiously.

"Randy you might wanna get the baby some food you know," Ted said rather smartly while shoving pancakes down his throat. Randy nodded and reached over to an extra stack of waffles that were in the middle of the table only to have Cody and Ted pull them away. "Those are ours…" Randy shrugged and reached for a sausage and Ted and Cody moved that plate away too. "That is also ours…" Randy tried reaching for everything else on the table only for Ted and Cody to show a repeat performance. Randy let out an aggravated shout, threw on his clothes, and left the room.

He walked down the hall to the elevator, that using made him feel even sicker than usual and he was met by former tag team partner, Edge. Edge gave Randy his signature smirk and patted his stomach. "Hey here little vipers," He looked up to Randy. "I think your momma's going to get you something to eat, am I right?" Randy gave Edge the 'what do you think' look.

"But wouldn't Ted and Cody have…" Edge saw Randy twitch when the names were mentioned so he decided not to finish the statement and instead stood there silently for the rest of the short ride. When they got off he turned towards Randy, "Hey look, if you need anything, we're all here for you." Randy stared at him and walked off. Christian walked up beside Edge and put his arm over his shoulder, "What's wrong with Prego?" Edge laughed and he and Christian walked out the hotel, starting their own conversation back up.

Randy sat in the lobby, seemingly staring at nothing. Sure he was hungry but what to eat? He rubbed his stomach again as if asking the little people inside him.

"Listen to the voices in your head Randy," a ghostly voice came from behind him.

"Yes Randy, the voices in your heeeaaaddd…" Another ghostly voice came.

Randy turned around but saw no one. Were the voices real? Why hadn't he heard them before if it was true? Was he so hungry that he was hearing things? He shakily turned back around.

"Good Orton. Now listen to us voices. What you will do is call Dave Batista and ask him will he take you out to breakfast." Randy got his phone from his pocket and flipped it open beginning to dial the numbers. The voices began laughing as the phone rang.

"Hello?" Dave picked up sounding like he had been up for a few good hours. Randy didn't answer at first getting some satisfaction out of just hearing Batista's voice. "Hello?" Dave repeated himself for a second time and Randy snapped out of his little trance.

"Oh! Uh Dave man, if you wouldn't mind could we do breakfast or something. I'm really starving and Ted and Cody aren't any help what so ever." Randy waited with anticipation for an answer.

"If I take you with me you're gonna be with me all day. I have things I want to do."

Randy sat in silence thinking about his choice. Just getting his own breakfast or spending a day with the man who made him so chubby and defenseless."Hurry up and tell him you don't mind already!" Randy jumped as the voices screamed at him.

"I- I don't mind Dave!" Batista told him to be out front in about twenty minutes and then hung up. Randy let out a shaky breath and slouched on the couch where he was sitting.

"Good job Randy," said the voices from behind him. "Now go get your good friend, Jeff Hardy some skittles and crackers from the vending machine over there Oooo!" Randy quickly turned around to Jeff and Shawn leaning on the back of the couch. "Uh…boo?" He cocked his hand back to sap both of them. "Wait Randy, we were just trying to help!" Shawn held up his teddy bear screaming. "Don't hurt us please! We're too pretty to hurt!"

Randy sighed and sat back down on the couch. He held his head in his hands and Shawn and Jeff sat on opposite side of him rubbing his back. "I'm sick of you two."

Shawn and Jeff giggled. "Sure you are but you're the one who thought you were crazy and listened to us." Randy laughed lightly. "Well Orton, there's Dave now!" Randy looked up to see Batista wearing a tight black T-shirt, some fitted dark blue jeans, a pair of black and white Reeboks, and his signature shades. "Let's rock and roll Orton. I've got business to take care of."

* * *

><p>Reveiw?<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

On the road, Batista decided to start up a conversation with his…baby father? What would he tell other people Randy was to him? He wasn't really a chick but…He'd figure it out later. "So… Randy, how you feeling this morning?" Randy stayed silent and Dave fidgeted with the gear shift. "You alright? Last night you were pretty moody you know."

Randy shifted his gaze to Dave and then down to his phone as it began to ring. "Hello? Oh hello Mr. McMahon sir."

"Kiss up," Dave chuckled lightly. Randy shushed him and went on with the conversation. It only lasted about two minutes and Randy hung up. "Hey Dave, where do you have to be at Two today?"

"Well," Dave said as he began rubbing his stubble with the free hand that wasn't steering, " Like I said, I've got things to do today and I'm not too sure how long I'll be. After we eat though I have to go and meet up with Cena. He wants to talk about something to me. Then I know that Vince is looking for me." Randy jumped, startling Batista.

"Oh no…If he wants to see both of us in his office then that could only mean one thing…"Randy mumbled. Batista grabbed his chest, steadying his heart beat while Randy looked rather panicked. The look on Randy's face wasn't one that the viper Randy would make but more like the less evil Evolution Randy, and Big Dave all too well knew the difference.

"Randy, what's wrong. What's it mean?" Randy's expression turned from absolute fear to uncontrollable rage! He started throwing a fit, kicking, punching, and screaming at the top of his lungs. Dave stopped the car on the side of the road and turned to Randy, "What the heck is your malfunction? What's going on!"

Randy turned to him, his eyes piercing through Batista like a knife. "This is your fault!"Dave sighed. Not another episode like last night. It was only Nine in the morning, why couldn't this wait? He unbuckled the seat belt and turned to face Randy fully. "And tell me sweet heart what exactly is my fault."

"Because of you Vince is going to FIRE us!" Batista sat there for a minute and then burst into a fit of giggles. "What are you talking about? C'mon Randy, why would he do that?"

Randy crossed his arms over his chest, "Look at the big picture big man. Vince wants the money and the only way to it is through kid friendly television. Featuring a pregnant man and the guy that got him knocked up each week will give parents the wrong idea about the WWE. More people will stop watching and the business itself as we know it will crumble!" Randy let out the last of his rant rather breathlessly and Batista just stared.

"I think this whole pregnant thing has you a little delusional. Randy, babe just chill out. Vince isn't going to fire us. He's already talked to me about the situation. He'll probably just tell you what he told me." Randy's eyebrow twitched as Batista finished his last statement.

"And uh…what pray tell did he tell you?" Batista buckled up his seat belt and settled himself properly in the driver's seat again. "Won't tell you that, now will I?" Randy clenched his fists and just started pounding them into Dave stereo. Batista looked in shock at Randy but Randy just kept at it breaking hunks off the stereo pound for pound. Dave finally unbuckled himself and grabbed both of Randy's wrists. Randy started kicking and screaming as if he was being kidnapped so Dave repositioned himself on top of Randy to hold him down. The weight of the two of them (or10 ;) ) on the seat caused it to lean all the way back.

"Stop it! What are you five? What the heck are you even doing? You need to calm down, right now," Batista stared down at Randy whose evil gaze was still set on him. "I don't know what makes you think just because you're pregnant you can get like this but let's get one thing straight, one more outburst and you may need to go to the hospital much sooner than expected." Some of the anger in Randy's face left and he looked his normal mean. He felt Randy tense up to attack so he pressed down harder on Randy and squeezed his wrists tighter. Randy gasped and a whimper escaped his lips. "Please Dave, you're hurting me."

When Dave heard the sound, he quickly retreated back to his seat blushing. He looked towards the window and buckled his seat belt. "P-put your seat belt on. You're throwing me off schedule with your little tantrums." Randy put his seat belt on, defeated, and layed back facing away from Dave. And they pulled off.

They went to IHOP and ate in silence only speaking with each other to say "Could you give me the syrup?" or "What's taking the food so long?" When they left they met up with John at a nearby park.

Cena came up to them with open arms. He hugged Batista and dapped him up and then hugged Randy. "How's the WWE's newest and most exclusive power couple?"

Randy sat down on a bench and the other two followed, sitting on either side of him. "To be honest John, I'm tired." Cena laughed and patted him on the back. "You must think I'm kidding but the sad part is, I'm not."

"I'm okay John, but Orton nearly ate all my money at that restaurant."Batista chuckled but he was serious.

"Well Dang it Dave I'm pregnant! What else am I supposed to eat, a light snack!"Randy turned to him with the anger lighting up his features again. Dave was ready for whatever Randy was going to throw at him but then all Randy's anger disappeared. Dave searched Randy and he looked sort of mesmerized, blushing with a dumb look on his face. Then he noticed why Randy was in such a trance. Cena was rubbing circles all over Randy's stomach. He didn't approve of the fact that Cena's hand was under Randy's shirt but at least Orton wasn't about to go all out gorilla on him.

Cena grinned up at Dave, "You could do this forever and he'll always stay as docile as a lamb. Now, what have you been up to lately?"

Around 1:00pm. Randy and Dave headed on down to WWE global and were in Vince's office. Vince didn't look all too pleased but he never looked pleased when Randy was around so that didn't bother either of them too much. They sat down and watched as Vince signed some papers. He looked up and put away his glasses.

"Just, you know, signing some new talent. That Wade Barrett, he's really lookin' good." Randy played with one of the many stress balls on Vince's desk while Batista watched him. "Well Orton, Batista…I needed to talk to you two about-"

"I already know," Randy interrupted. Batista shushed him and gestured for Vince to continue.

"Like I was saying, we need to think of HOW to get you involved more since you're incapable of wrestling at the moment Orton. Had you not told everyone about your pregnancy on Monday, we could've kept it a secret and said you had some kind of injury. But now you announced it and-"

"Tough toenails!" Randy blurted out again and Dave quickly covered his mouth and grinned nervously. Vince was getting very aggravated and Big Dave could tell by the tone his voice was taking on.

"We could get Orton to be like a manager or cheerleader for you. You know commentate or something like that but he just, has to be…there. What do you think?" Batista looked towards Randy, who was looking like he wasn't paying them any mind. Nine weeks of that crazy, sadistic, mood-swinging man hanging around him? Hard decision… "What do you say Randy? Any feed back?"

Randy licked his lips, "How about you leave me alone to do what I want to when I want to? How about you get out of my face! How about-"

"SHUT UP!" Vince jumped from his chair and looked Randy dead in the eye. "You don't want to mess with me Randy. I'm not exactly up to deal with you right now. I've got more important problems."

" I can tell you where to shove 'em boss!" Randy put up his middle fingers and Vince tried to swing on Randy causing Dave to jump up and pull Randy out the door. "We love the idea Mr. McMahon sir! Have a good evening, bye!" Vince shook his head and sighed sitting down in his chair. "I HATE my employees…"

Dave took Randy back to the hotel, seeing as he was more trouble than he was actually worth and lucky him, Randy had fallen asleep on the way there. He carried him up to his room bridal style and knocked on the door. Ted came to the door, wearing a hospital gown. Batista arched his eyebrow. "Don't judge me. We were playing doctor, that's all," Ted said smartly as he took Randy and closed the door in Dave's face. Dave turned to leave and noticed Shawn and Jeff giggling as they snuck in one of the nearby rooms.

"I wonder what they're up too." Curiosity took its toll and off he followed them into the large room.

* * *

><p>Next-<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Here we go again!

* * *

><p>"What are you two up to in here?" Shawn and Jeff jumped dropping what looked to be party favors on the floor. They slowly turned around with a worried look on both their faces. "Well…?"<p>

Jeff stuffed the things from off the floor into his shirt and pants. "Why Batista what gives you the idea that we're up to something?" Shawn nodded and stepped out in front of Jeff, hiding him from Dave. Batista looked around the huge room, taking note of the built in bar, The King size bed, and huge balcony with what seemed to be a Jacuzzi on it.

Dave shook his head, "You guys are nasty. I don't even want to know what you were about to do with each other." Shawn blinked for a minute, trying to compute but he giggled when he realized what Dave meant.

"No you silly goose! We have other engagements to attend to. Besides…"Shawn shifted his eyes, "Stupid Matthew and Hunter won't let us have any fun." He winked at Batista and went over to Jeff who was laying the things out on the bed. Jeff whispered something to Shawn and he gasped. "David! You have to go right now! Get out! Get out! Get out!" Before Dave knew it he was out in the hallway. He sighed. Man was he tired. Stupid Randy. Stupid pregnancy. Stupid Batista. He shook his head and walked to talk to the one guy he knew would listen. He went up to the top floor and knocked on the door right beside the roof top door. After the third knock the door swung open and he was face to well…let's just say Rey was at the door.

"Hey, Big Dave! Isn't your hotel on the other side of town? What are you doing here?" Batista hugged Rey and walked in his hotel room.

"Well I had to drop of Randy. He and I spent a few… painful… agonizing… terribly stressful, hours together. So what you been up to." As he stepped deeper into the room he saw the S.E.S sitting at Rey's coffee table nearest one of the couches in his living area. He raised an eyebrow but then waved at them all and plopped down on the other couch.

Rey locked the door and sat next to Batista. "Well you see the straight- edge society was just explaining to me the benefits of straight- edge. Did you know that president Lincoln was straight- edge? He was like the best that there was." Both of them giggled like it was an inside joke and Punk huffed. They also told me about the discount you get. It's the five finger discount though. How very straight- edge!" They laughed some more and the S.E.S stood up angrily.

"I will not stand here and be talked about like this! Hmph," and with that the S.E.S headed for the door. Batista called back for them in the midst of his laughing.

"Wait come back and sit down so we can talk about your beard next! Hahahaha!" Punk slammed the door and Rey yelled to him. "And don't bring that around here anymore!" He turned back to Dave and smiled, "He just wants to get with this is all. But no one can, I'm too HOT!" They started laughing again and they sat there for hours just talking to each other. To Dave it seemed like Rey was going to talk about everything but Randy's pregnancy. That's really what he needed right now too.

Sooner than later it was about twelve in the morning and Dave left but as he walked out in the hallway he thought to himself. He had forgotten how much fun he actually had with his friend. Though he didn't really like the idea of it even happening, why couldn't someone that was close to him like Rey have been having his kids? Why was it the one man he just couldn't co-exist with? Why was it the man he knew hated him with a passion? Why was it with the one man he could care less about? He laughed softly, trying to forget the thought and walked out to the roof but what he saw left him a little breathless.

Sitting on the ledge starring at the starry midnight sky was the man he couldn't co- exist with, the man he knew hated him with a passion, the man he could care less about, Randy. All Randy had been wearing was a see through gown and a jacket that he recognized as his from earlier, which looked all the cuter on Randy since he couldn't fill out the huge jacket. The look on Randy's face was so distant and just to see Orton so calm took his breath away. He looked so elegant, so graceful and yet so strong and dominant.

He stood there admiring Orton for a few minutes until Randy looked down at his stomach, rubbing it and noticed Batista. He jumped slightly and got up from his spot. He eagerly tried to hurry past Dave only to have him grab his arm and pull him against the wall. Randy gazed at Batista and then turned his head away, blushing.

"What do you want? Came back for your stupid jacket I picked up?" No answer. "Hello?" Still no answer but he did feel Dave's hand slightly squeeze his arm.

Dave pulled him down lightly so he could reach his ear. "You know I don't like you but you look so good in that gown." Randy jerked away shocked that Dave had said something so… U-Batista-ish. He grinned and put butterfly kisses on Randy's hand. "Now it's your turn to say something nice."

Randy rolled his eyes and paused for a moment, thinking. "Look, I was just up here thinking and I apologize…for earlier. I was just…tired today is all…" Batista just smiled at him lovingly and kissed his forehead.

"Goodnight Orton," and with that he left going back to his hotel room, catching some sleep. Anger gone, stress free, and content with how things were for the day.


	6. Chapter 6

Dave was awakened the next morning by the feeling of someone jumping on his bed so he rolled over to find it was none other than John Cena. "Get of my bed ya' idiot!" He sat up and pushed John off the edge. Cena layed out on the floor giggling like there was no tomorrow. "What are you even doing here? And," He checked the clock, "Especially at 7:30 in the morning!"

Cena made a 'shushing' gesture and motioned for Dave to follow him. Confused and tired Batista rubbed his eyes and sat there in hesitation for a few moments but eventually he got up and threw on some sweat pants and a tank top to follow John. They went down to the main lobby, where Cena finally stopped them. He looked around a moment and pushed Dave into one of the restrooms with him. Dave seemed simply annoyed and that amused Cena to no end so he grinned really big and they stood there in silence for a pretty good while until Dave couldn't take the silence any longer."What do you want, Cena?"

Cena 'shushed' him again and leaned closer to him. "I have some really important information about the next live show. You'll really wanna hear this!" Batista sat there in silence again, waiting for Cena to finish talking. Nearly five minutes had passed and neither had said a word. "JOHN WOULD YOU JUST TELL M-!"

Cena covered Dave's mouth and continued. "Well as you know, Backlash is only about 4 weeks away and then Randy's got 4 weeks after that." Dave nodded, agreeing. "So Vince decided that to promote the PG-13 rating, he's going to have you propose to Orton and at Backlash you guys are going to have the wedding!" Batista sure woke up then! He grabbed Cena by the front of his shirt and charged him into the restroom door.

"What ? Bu-but Next week? Why so soon?" He dropped Cena and rushed out the bathroom back up to his room. He immediately dug through his pockets and pulled out his phone to call Randy. Right when he was about to push the talk button Cena took the phone from him.

"NO! You can't tell Randy about it Dave." He was out of breathe but he calmed down and turned to Dave, upset, "If I knew you would snitch I would've never even told you! What kind of man can't keep a secret anymore?" Batista sighed and put his head in his hands. Cena played with Dave's phone.

"Look man, why is this such a big problem for you? You had already planned to marry him before he actually went into labor, right?" Dave's eyes darted around for a bit and Cena got closer squinting his eyes. "You had planned on marrying Randy, didn't you Dave?"

"UUUUMMM!..." Cena folded his arms and gasped at the fact that Dave had probably not even considered tying the knot. "Look I'm not the type of guy to be tied down, John. Besides he's a guy! When I thought I was getting married as a kid I expected my bride to actually be a woman!"

" Well you love him so it shouldn't matter what's his gender!"

" I do not love him!"

"Well why'd you get him pregnant then?" There was a twinge of anger in Cena's voice that really caught Dave's attention. "There are other people dying to be in your shoes right now but if those shoes are even too big for you to fill maybe you need to pass 'em on. I know a few guys who would gladly take care of Randy's babies-"

"Hey! Those are my babies too. No bodies taking care of them but me!" Cena raised an eyebrow.

" You sure aren't proving that. You really need to suck it up and be a man about this. Either that or let a real man step in where he's needed." It was silent as they kept eye contact until they both burst into a fit of giggles. As they stopped laughing, Cena gave Dave back his phone and walked towards the door. "Really though man, Randy needs to feel loved right now. Don't sweat the little stuff and just help a boy out. He's kind of alone at the moment so just hang with him because the truth is that YOU did this to him." Cena smiled one last time and left out the room.

As he sat there Dave had the impulse to call up an old friend of his. He picked up the phone and dialed the number to someone who he always felt he could call on. He waited as the phone rang, when suddenly someone picked up. "The jet flyin', limousine ridin', kiss stealin', wheelin', dealin', son- of- a- gun, Ric Flair speaking. How can I help you?" Batista smiled to himself, remembering his evolution days as he shook his head.

"Hey Ric, how are ya?"

"Batista man, is that you? How am I? The nature boy has never felt better I'll tell you that!"

"Good to hear Ric, good to hear."

"So WHAT… can the nature boy… do for you?"

"See that's the thing, its advice that I need."

"What's on your mind?"

"You see naitche, a little while ago me and Randy supposedly hit it off and-"

" Wait you mean like up on space mountain, hit it off? I knew you two had something goin' on! Hunter and I knew that you two were gonna fall in love."

"That's the other thing Ric, I don't love him and now he's pregnant!"

"How does a guy get pregnant? I mean… I see the problem. Well Dave I'm not sure what to tell you. If Randy's having your kids I can only say for you to be there for him and be the man I taught you to be while I was your mentor. Evolution buddies stick together."

"I guess but-"

"Wooooooooooooooooooooooo! No 'but's'! Now go make sure Randy's happy. When he's unhappy so are the babies and nothings worse than upset baby animals."

"Fine! Geez. Guess I'll see you around naitche."

"See ya Dave, oh and remember next time… always carry protection."

Batista blushed as he heard Ric's obnoxious laughter in the phone and he hung up He checked the time and it was only about 9:15. Honestly, Randy was such a pain in the butt, but he knew Ric was right so he threw on a jacket and went out to his car only to find it was raining. Strange that it was raining so early in the morning but he couldn't do anything about it so he digressed. He drove all the way to Randy's hotel to find Randy waiting in the main lobby. "Hey Randy what are you doing down here?"

"Ric told me you'd be stopping by, he never said why but he said you would be." Batista looked Randy over and a tiny smile crept on his face. Randy was intimidating sure but the truth is he was harmless in his pregnant state. "What the heck are you smiling for?" The smile left his lips and he grabbed Randy's wrist, pulling him towards the elevator. "Where are you taking me? Let me go! Let me go!" He began trying to jerk himself away, only to have Dave jerk him towards him harder.

"Look we're just going to hang out in your room; I'm not going to do anything to you."

"Well I-" Randy was interrupted by Dave's finger pressed to his lips.

"And no whining, sweetheart. Today me and you are going to sit back relax and TRY to put up with each other."

Randy blinked at him a few times and turned away, "Fine but you better not try anything freaky or try to touch me. Just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I can't successfully hit you with an RKO."

"Yeah, that's kind of what that means." Randy glared at him and the couple walked up to the room. When they entered Dave took notice to how exceptionally clean the room was. "Wow the maids around here sure don't slack off."

"What," Randy noticed that Dave meant the room, "Oh I cleaned up before I went downstairs myself. I didn't want to give anybody a reason to even look in my room." He layed out on the bed and fiddled with one of the pillows. "So Dave… what did you REALLY come over here for. Was it because you wanted to or did Ric MAKE you do it?" Dave looked at Randy who seemed to be avoiding eye contact. Another smile crossed his lips but as quickly as it appeared it was gone again.

"Honestly Ric told me to spend some time with you," He saw Randy slightly twitch with anger, "But then again I guess I wanted to be there for the kids." Randy hadn't said a word and it was pretty awkward for a while.

"J-just get out," Randy choked out. Dave got a little closer, confused at Randy's sudden reply. "That's all you care about isn't it! The stupid kids! What about me, huh? Why don't you-!" He angrily looked up at Dave. His angry expression soon turned to one of pure innocence and he smothered his face in the pillow. "Why don't you love me?"

Dave couldn't help but feel bad for Randy especially after he heard him start crying. He eased over to sit on the bed and he began rubbing Randy's back. "Look I said no whining Randy… c'mon sweets calm down, please. Look I'm trying to be a good dad for the kids and well…a good friend to you… Did you eat this morning? …I'm going to go get some breakfast okay, I'll be back." He stood up and turned to Randy one more time before he left out for the food. Hopefully Randy would take the time to get back together and even though he didn't feel it at first, the more he thought about that look Randy had in his eyes the more he just wanted to hold him. For once he was actually a little concerned.

* * *

><p>Yeah..gettin a little mushy...<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Some few minutes later, Dave arrived back at Randy's hotel room with bags of McDonalds. He had tried to make it back to the hotel in time enough that the food wouldn't be cold when he gave it to Randy. He had already upset him earlier and a cold meal would only make his situation worse. Edge just so happen to be going to Randy's as well and, being the curious animal he was, Batista approached him. "Hey Edge man, what's up?"

Edge turned to him and shook his head. "You just had to make him cry didn't you?" Batista looked at him, shocked. Randy wasn't still upset was he? " Jeez Dave, I probably wouldn't even care if you upset him and he was just angry with you but he keeps blowing up my phone begging me to come over here with him. I have other priorities you know!" He pouted for a minute and sighed. "Look let's just go in and you apologize to him so I can get back to my business," Edge suggested as he began to open the door. Dave nodded and followed Edge in only to find they weren't the only people visiting Orton. Randy was still in his spot on the bed but he was cradling a huge teddy bear in his arms. Ted and Cody sat on either side of him and they were rubbing his back lovingly. Shawn and Jeff were at the foot of the bed picking out movies, Matt and Hunter were on the sofa chatting it up, and Cena and Chris were cooking in the kitchen. "Guess my phone wasn't the only one he decided to blow up, huh", Edge whispered to Dave.

Shawn waved the two in and Edge walked over to Randy. "Heya there Randy", He rubbed Randy's stomach, "Little vipers. Are you feeling okay?" Randy nodded but pouted and snuggled his bear tighter as he glared at Batista in the doorway. "I'm fine but why'd you bring that jerk here?" Batista nervously rubbed the back of his head and looked down at the floor.

"Well for one, that big jerk came to apologize and two, he has much better food than whatever those two nimrods in the kitchen are making." Edge laughed but stopped once he felt an egg hit the back of his head. He angrily looked over to the kitchen but Chris and Cena were looking up whistling innocently.

Batista sat the bags down on the kitchen counter, eased over near Randy, and sat on the edge of the bed. Randy curled up more into a ball and turned away from Dave in adorable childish gesture. "Hey, look I'm sorry, okay? I guess maybe I was wrong. I should want to be there for both you and the kids. Do you forgive me?"

Randy looked at him out of the corner of his eye. "Hmmm…No." He then closed his eyes satisfied with answer and even more satisfied with Dave's disappointed gasp.

"But I said I was sorry, c'mon that's gotta count for something! I even bought you breakfast. What did I do wrong in this whole equation?"

Randy sat up and gave Dave a cute pouty face. "Well Dave if you really want me to forgive you, tell me you love me. Tell me you love me for me and not just because I'm having' your kids. Then maybe I'll forgive you." Batista's face visibly paled a little and he swallowed hard.

"Randy…I," He swallowed again and cleared his throat. "Randy, I love you and it's not because you're having my kids, but it's because you're a pretty good guy." He and everyone else looked to Randy, who looked none too pleased with the apology. "Am I off the hook now?"

Randy rubbed his chin, "Well you're half way there…" Batista smiled and hugged Randy, bringing a slight blush to his face. "But there's only one way for me to completely forgive you."

"Whatever it is, I'll do it."

"Alright then," Randy smirked. "Prove that you love me and give me a kiss." Batista nearly fainted as the words left Randy's lips. He moved in on Randy but just as quickly he moved away. Everyone sighed and went back to what they were doing. "I knew you wouldn't do it so now I really don't forgive you," He said smugly. Batista hated that smug look on Randy's face so he did the unthinkable. He grabbed the back of Randy's head with one hand and placed the other around Orton's waist, bringing him in for a sweet kiss. Everyone, including Randy, let out a loud gasp and Randy unintentionally let out a small whimper. He quickly pushed Dave away and put his fingers to his lips. He blushed madly and seemed frustrated but it wasn't really directed towards anyone. Dave had only kissed him for a few seconds and his poor lips were swollen, red, and tingly.

Dave rubbed Randy's thigh smugly, "Now do you forgive me?" Randy huffed but nodded his head, defeated. He focused back on his now pulsating lips.

Cena leaned over the counter and smiled. "Now wasn't that just the cutest kiss you've ever seen?"

"Yeah it was just so lovey-dovey," Jericho chimed in. The two in the kitchen chuckled but then Cena noticed Cody, who seemed to be pouting. Chris turned to him, "What's wrong with you?"

"Teddy and me can show you a kiss much cuter than that! Watch us!" Cody threw himself on Ted's lap and gave him a deep kiss. Everyone blushed and turned away but they kept it up until Triple H threw a pillow at them.

"Look man no one wants to see you two dummy's make out! Get that out of here!"

"You guys are just mad you can't be as adorable as me and Ted!"

"Can so!" Jeff pulled Shawn close and was about to kiss him until Matt pulled him off the bed. "Hey let me go! Me and Shawn can be so much cuter! No fair, no fair!" Shawn giggled and sat in Batista's lap. "Just between you and me, I think Jeff digs me." Batista shook his head and pushed Shawn on the floor with a loud thud. Randy giggled a little but covered it up by pretending to clear his throat. Batista smiled and without anyone knowing, eased his hand over to grab Randy's. Randy jolted lightly and looked down at Dave's hand holding his. A light blush crept across his face and he snatched his hand away.

"C- Cut that out," was the only thing Randy was able to get out but Dave got the real message. Everyone stayed for a little while longer and enjoyed each other's company, and the food Dave had bought. Sooner than later they went back to their respective rooms and that left Dave and Orton back at square one, alone together.

* * *

><p>So mushy!<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Dave had went out a while ago and picked up some movies to watch. Randy had a few request but most of them he picked out on his own and the duo were sitting rather comfortably on the couch watching them. Randy was snuggled under Dave's arm under a blanket and Dave was holding the popcorn. "I don't like this movie one bit," Randy yawned as he curled up even more into Dave.

"Now I had my doubts at first too, but I'm actually starting to like this one."

"Well I said I don't like it so TURN IT OFF!"

Batista sighed, took the movie out and threw it to the other side of the room, with the other movies Randy had rejected. "Well Randy what do you want to watch? You talked all the way through Scott Pilgrim, you kept chatting on about how hot Austin was in The Expandables, you ranted through every part of the Twilight series, and just now you said Going the Distance sucked! What do you want to watch?"

Randy looked as if he hadn't heard a thing Dave said but Batista knew he did when he let out a soft sigh. "Get my laptop from on the night stand. I'm going to look at some YouTube." Batista snorted and rolled his eyes, grabbing the laptop as Randy requested.

"Look it's like 6:30. I'm going to go get a pizza or something. I'll be back," Batista stated as he walked out the door in a sort of huffy manner.

Randy watched as the door closed and locked and when he was sure Batista was gone he actually turned it on. As it loaded up the reason he waited to turn it on was revealed. Unbeknownst to anyone except his two boys, he had a picture of him and Batista from their Evolution days as the background. He smiled warmly at the picture but then shook it off and checked his face book page. There was nothing new. Nothing exciting. It seems John and Chris went out to an amusement park with Hunter, Matt, Jeff, and Shawn a little while ago, as it was updated from Cena. Ted and Cody were at a club so he probably wouldn't see then for a few days. Edge was busy…

Suddenly there was a knock at the door and seconds later it came flying in! Randy jumped to his feet as quickly as he could, preparing himself for the unknown possible threat. To his surprise the door kicking fiend was none other than Evan Bourne who walked in with a huge smile on his face. Randy froze for a moment, the mental trauma setting in slowly before he freaked and ran over to strangle Evan.

"What the heck are you doing, going around and kicking people's doors in!"

Evan tried as best he could to get the hands from around his neck but even as he was strangled he found some humor in the situation. "No Randy let go! I was s-sent over here to-GAAAAHHH- can't breathe! I was sent by Edge to keep you company if Dave had left already! LET GO OFF MY WIND PIPES!" Evan gasped as the apex predator finally released his vice like grip on the slender throat of his.

Randy glared at Evan for a bit and the sauntered back over to the couch. He sighed and looked back at Evan, who sat on the floor staring like a lost puppy. "You can get on the couch, ONLY…when you put my door back up. I'm not paying some extra fee to get that fixed!"

Evan grinned widely and quickly picked up the door, put it up, and plopped down on the couch next to Randy. "So what you lookin at? Hey, is that you and Batista? I thought you didn't like him."

"I don't."

"Then why is he your background for your computer?"

"I just wanted the picture because I look good in it."

"…you know if you like Dave you can just tell me."

"I don't like him!"

"I wouldn't tell anyone else that you do. Well…not anyone who didn't know already."

"I, DON'T, like, HIM!"

"…you like the belly tattoo right? That's what it is."

"Evan quit it or I'll punt your head off!"

"Okay, okay I was just kidding! ...Or is it the eyes?"

"EVAN!"

"Well if you don't like him like you say then don't let him take care of you and the kids let someone else do it! If that happens then I'll believe you don't like him. Until then I know you like him and all his…muscly…veins…Eww."

Randy rolled his eyes and went back to his computer. Evan seemed to be talking to himself about some of the things in Randy's room. He wasn't really paying much attention to the smaller guy at the moment. All he was focused on, and as much as he hated to admit it, was Batista. He figured while he was nursing the children he'd need to get a nice home to stay for a while. As he looked at each house he couldn't help but wonder how he and Dave looked in it, together. The harsh reality of it though, was that Dave was probably going to be working so he wouldn't even be at the house that often. Randy's thoughts had him getting depressed and even more depressed. So depressed even, that tears started to form in his eyes. He forced them back though, not letting Evan see him like this. He closed his eyes and let his mind try to drift away to something sweeter but it just kept tracing back to Batista and how he wanted their life to be. Then it went to how things would actually be. He was awaken from his thoughts when his door was knocked in again!

"Dang it! Who did it this time?"

Randy was about to stand to his feet until he saw Swagger run in, take Evan and run back out. Then immediately after, he ran back in, sat the door in place and then took off once more. Randy sat there curious for a while but then he began to giggle lightly. "Oh Dave you seem to be the only sane one around here. If you aren't taking care of me, then who else will?"

"A real man fella," Randy heard from behind him. He gulped, already familiar with that voice and the memories that came with it. He felt an arm snake around his waist and hot breath on his ear. "Why don't you have a seat, Orton? I think we need to talk."

Randy was sitting on the couch rubbing the back of his neck nervously. The Celtic warrior sat across from him, casually lounging in the chair he was in. Randy sighed after a long moment of silence, "Alright, I'll shoot. What do you want Sheamus?"

Sheamus smiled playfully and stood to his feet. "So someone knocked you up, did they? It's about time. I wouldn't believe it would've been Batista of all people, seeing as how you're always with Dibiase, Rhodes, Edge, Cena... just to name a few." Randy rolled his eyes again. He seemed to do that alot when he was moody, Sheamus noticed. "In fact I'd more so believe I would 'a done you in myself," He grinned at Randy.

A stern but concerned look passed over Randy's face and he shook his head. "Sheamus you will never, EVER, get near me-"

"Again," Sheamus interrupted. "Again, Orton."

Randy shook his head harder, a look of disgust filling his features. "That night meant nothing. And even if it did, neither of us remembered it. We were drunk off our rocker."

Sheamus grinned," Oh but Orton, I remember everything. The way your face looked when I-"

"It NEVER happened!" Randy covered his ears, shut his eyes, and shook his head harder. "I'd never let a disgusting person like you get close to me!"

Sheamus sighed."Tsk tsk tsk. Poor little Orton. So conflicted and afraid to face the truth. Well Orton I'll leave you alone, at a price." He eased in close to Randy and grabbed his wrists, pulling his hands from his ears. "You see Orton; at Mania I had my hands full with Triple H. That big nosed punk kept me out of the title run."

"Look Sheamus, I don't even have the title. If you really want a shot that bad, talk to Vi-"

"Batista's in contention for the title." Sheamus stated smartly. Randy seemed a little lost so Sheamus continued."Lucky me, Vince already said that if Dave's out for any reason I get that push and I'm the #1 contender. Now what needs to be done on your part is that you need to find some kind of excuse to keep him out with you while I grab the title from John." It was all coming clear to Randy now and it was evident from the faint aura of shock surrounding him. Sheamus smiled villainously and Randy soon snatched his wrists away.

"What makes you think for a second that I'd even go along with that plan?"

"Well," Sheamus began as he placed a hand under Randy's chin," We wouldn't want him to have to be here with you..." Sheamus' hand slowly inched down until it caressed Orton's stomach, "Because of a little accident, fella."

Randy shivered at the dark tone Sheamus carried and the hand that was threatening his well-being. He stood to his feet and knocked the hand away. He stared at the pale man for a moment before taking off into the hallway, running as fast as he could. Lucky for him, before Sheamus could register what was going on, Randy was at the elevator. As the sliding doors opened and he ran in, he could see the ghostly menace racing down the hall after him. He banged on the buttons for down rapidly and luckily the door closed just as Sheamus was closing in. Randy sighed with relief as the elevator went down. As it hit the lobby and opened, Randy sped to the front door. He turned to check if Sheamus was in sight but then he ran into someone, knocking him to the floor. As he rubbed his butt he noticed who the person was and sighed with relief again.

"Geez, seeing as how I left on bad terms with you, this is a pleasant welcome back," Dave chuckled. He lifted Randy to his feet and wrapped a hand around his waist. "Let me help you get back upstairs big boy." Randy couldn't protest and he leaned on Dave, relying on his strength to carry them both.

As they approached the room, Randy debated on whether or not to tell about Sheamus but ultimately he decided it wasn't worth the trouble. He carried himself the rest of the way inside the room and plopped on the bed. Batista settled himself on the bed beside Randy and locked eyes with him.

"Dave?"

"Hm?"

"I'm tired. Wake me up when the pizza comes." Batista chuckled again and patted Randy on the head. Today wasn't all that bad for him. Randy wasn't completely unbearable and he looked adorable all groggy and worn out. As he drifted from his thoughts he came to realize Randy was sleep. Cliché or not, he placed a sweet little kiss on Randy's forehead and headed for the showers. Their food would be there soon enough. He had time but as he headed to the bathroom a small smile graced his lips

"You might just grow on me Orton, ya might just grow on me," He said as he closed the laptop, went into the bathroom locking the door.

* * *

><p>Now to advert from all the mushy...he he he<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

Warning: Orton abuse!

* * *

><p>That night Dave decided to stay in the room with Randy, it was getting late. Their pizza didn't come till late so it would just be an annoying task to travel across town and get in his hotel. Besides Randy didn't seem to mind anyway, infact he even cuddled into Dave's chest when he crawled into bed. And for once, neither had anything to say to the other.<p>

The next morning Dave woke up to the sound of Randy coughing up a storm. As he rubbed his eyes he realized that the hotel room was smoked out. He jumped off the bed and onto the floor, thinking that maybe there was a fire. He crawled to the kitchen but it looked untouched. He then crawled out and when he was trying to find the bed, he ran into something hard. As he rubbed his head, a little groggy from the hard bump, he realized he ran into a chair. As he felt around more he found that there was another chair, a table, and two individuals sitting in the room.

"Hey stop touching me! I don't come cheap...," Said one voice.

"He sure doesn't. Believe me, I know," replied the other.

Dave instinctivly snapped away from his tired state and angrily garbbed the feet near him. He pulled the two individuals to the floor with him too confirm his suspicions that the two guys were indeed Ted and Cody, both with huge cigars hanging from their lips. "What are you two doing?"

"We were playing cards...like the APA," Cody said innocently. "We were on Randy's laptop and we just had the urge to play."

Batista looked on with growing anger and curiosity," Well what's with smoking the place out!"

"Well poker wouldn't be poker without the cigars, duh," Ted gestured non chalantly.

"Yeah, d-,"Cody started but he never got to finish as Dave's hands wrapped around his neck.

"What kindo of idiots smoke in a room with a pregnant person!" He began to strangle the two angrily, hoping to pry the life right out of them. The only thing that saved the pair from Dave accomplishing his plan was the sound of Randy stubling around the room. He silently cursed, stood up, and groped around to find Randy. Eventually he found the round stomach and pulled Randy into his chest. He looked around the room as best as he could to find the door but to no avail. His eyes were on fire, vision fading from him. He was losing consciesness from all the smoke and poor Orton's breath was staggering. Why? Was he going to die like this, sourrounded by stupid ole' smoke? He held Randy tighter as he felt his head getting dizzy, breath becoming short, body going limp.

"Oh please, stop being so dramatic. The doors right here," Cody said pushing the door open; all the smoke spreading out the room. Dave grinned sheepishly and carried Randy into the hallway.

"Oh... guess I didn't see that." He laid Orton down and got out his phone. He dailed a number he never though he'd actually need but this was one of those times. "Hello? Is this the quick and straight- edge cleaning crew?...uh huh...yes. Randy Orton's room...cigar smoke. Yeah I know, I know, put it on my tab. Thank you." He hung up and looked at his watch as the S.E.S came running from the elevator. Serena, Luke, and Joey were carrying a vaccum cleaner while Cm Punk directed them in his maids outfit. They sucked up all the smoke into the vaccum and the room was spotless. As Dave looked around he also noticed Ted and Cody was gone!

"Hey," Punk nudged him, "There's something you might want sucked up in my vaccum." He pointed over to the vaccum where muffled sounds of help were heard and there was alot of motion. Dave smiled.

"Oh no, there's all impure air and substances in there. Just purify it all and make it straight edge and all that jazz." As Dave finished his statement he grinned at the objections from the vaccum.

"Whatever you say man," and with that Punk and his croonies took off. He chuckled once again until he felt someone slap him on the back of the head. He turned around to see Randy behind him, looking as angry and uninterested as he always did. Dave could already feel the funky aurua emminating from him. He sighed, knowing that today wouldn't be as nice as the day before. He stood up and hugged Randy, "Morning, Sunshine". He could tell that Randy was none too happy with his slight sarcasim but Randy was never too happy with him, why bother trying to make him happy now? "I was thinking we could go out to breakfast again. Or maybe I could-".

"Yeah, I think YOU should bring me breakfast. I honestly don't feel like going anywhere.2 pancakes, eggs,sausage, bacon, and a nice tall glass of orange juice." Randy trudged back into the room and locked the door. It ttok Batista a moment but then rage suddenly shot through his body.

"Why you little...! I swear I try to be nice and this is what happens! Ugh!" Randy smirked, he liked to hear the animal venting even when it was about him. He really needed to be punished for being so cruel and who would be better to do it then- wait. He closed his eyes, faintly hearing the sound of water. The shower? But who was in-

"So you're finally awake, huh princess?" Randy banged his head up against the door and cursed under his breath.

"Why are you here?" Randy turned around angrily to gaze at the sight before him. It seems the irish-born superstar just couldn't leave him be. He was sitting there, soaking wet on Randy's bed, wearing only a towel hung low on his waist. "I thought I told you yesturday-"

"Oh but Orton, It's a new day. Isn't that how the song goes," Sheamus questioned cheerfully. "It's a new day, it's a new generation," He began to sing,"Or however that song went."

"Don't play games with me!" Randy was seering. He couldn't completly tell you why but man was he mad!

"But Orton, you love games. I mean what would Triple H say if he-"

"Shut up! How'd you even get in here?" Sheamus sauntered over to Randy and lightly kissed his hand.

"Why, how else? Your two morons for tag partners let me in." Randy made himself a mental note to kill those two. "Besides thanks to Evan and Jack, your doors still sucky. I could've plowed in like the Celtic warrior I am." Sheamus got even closer to Randy, taking both his wrists in his hand. He licked his lip and took a long breather before speaking again. "Now Orton, I've thought of an alternative plan. Since you won't get your hands dirty, I'll just stomp a mud hole in Batista myself. I've been avoiding tryn'a do that because well, You need someone to care for the children right? Sadly sweety, ya left me no choice."

Randy pushed him away, spit in his face and threw a nearby lamp at him."You won't touch him, stupid! Especially if I tell him about your dumb plan!" As the lamp shattered over Sheamus' head Randy grinned to himself but his total facial expression dropped when he saw the look the paler man cast him. Never has Randy ever seen a look besides Taker's that rivaled his own. For one of the first times in life, he actually felt a little scared. Before he could even recognize what he felt Sheamus grabbed him, roughly dragging him to the bathroom.

Randy kicked and punched as best he could but Sheamus had his number. He wasn't bigger in height but the man was pretty bulky. He tried to break for the door but was again stopped by Sheamus, this time he was roughly thrown up against it. His head was spinning but he came back to reality as he felt himself being submerged in water. As he looked up, he saw the evil grin on the warriors face and the big muscly hand coming down onto his head. Suddenly Sheamus pushed Randy's face down into the water, holding him there. Randy struggled and struggled, trying to come up for air. Sheamus finally let up but only for a second or two before shoving Randy back down into it. Much sooner than later Randy began to cry out for him to stop, sobbing and hoping for sypathy. Sheamus pulled him up out the water by the back of his neck, looking down at the soaking man before him. Pity was something this vicious man just didn't have, Randy soon found out as he was pushed back under the water until he was almost sure he was going to die. At the las minute though, he was pulled completly out the water into the ghost's arms. He was shivering, the water becoming a little chilly after an extended period.

"There there little Viper, just stay out of moi' way and I swear it'll be much better for ya." Sheamus lifted Randy's head and the viper coughed a little, his eyes seemingly moving everywhich way in a dizzy or dazed fashion. He grinned and placed an innocent kiss on the vipers quivering lips. "Enjoy yer day, babydoll," He laughed maniacly as he walked out the hotel room.

Randy sat there in the bathroom, staring at the floor holding himself wishing for once, he hadn't sent Dave away. Forget food, he needed love right now. He sobbed silently, praying for Dave, praying that Sheamus would leave him alone, and praying their babies weren't harmed. Tears fell down his face and he closed his eyes drifting to a better place until he was awaken by the door slowly opening. He backed himself into a corner, panicking for fear of the pale menace. He cried louder and closed his eyes, hoping that Sheamus would just go away. They popped open, softening when he realized that it was only John.

"Randy...baby w-what...what happened?" John was shocked, frozen to see Randy's state. Randy bit his lip and sniffled before jumping into John's strong arms. "Randy please-"

"I don't wanna talk about it," Randy said bluntly cuddling up into Cena. "Just tell Dave to come home now."

Cena took Randy over to the bed, helped him change clothes, layed him down and pulled out his phone. "Don't worry Rand's,, no one hurt my baby."

* * *

><p>Nice, sheamus is our antagonist.<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

Dave hurriedly rushed back to the hotel room. He had just ordered Randy something from the pancake place downstairs when a weak sounding Randy rang him up, urgently insisting he come back upstairs. There was only so much time between then and now. What had happened? Shaking his head, he rushed into the room, fury evident on his face when he caught a glimpse of Randy on his back on their bed, legs spread wide with John in between them. He charged John, grabbing him by the shoulder and tossing him into the back of the couch. He looked to Randy, who had a clear look of utter confusion on his face. "What's all this?"

Randy opened his mouth to speak but John let out a pain filled cry across the room that drew both man's attention. "Oh man, what the heck was that for?"

Dave angrily turned to John, "What were you doing to my Randy?"

"Helping him change into dry clothes!" Dave quirked an eyebrow and turned to Randy who he now noticed to be wet and shivering with a t-shirt pulled midway over his abs.

"Oh sorry about that. Randy what happened? What's going on?"

Cena jumped up and cracked his back before returning back to his place between Randy's legs. "I really wish you would've asked before you attacked."

"Aw c'mon John. Imagine how it looked from my perspective. A guy in between my guys legs, just think of it." Batista motioned as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Alright first off," Cena began. "You know I love Rands but Dave we boys. Ain't you got more faith in me than that?" Dave looked towards the floor ashamed. "And two, what type of naughty things did you think I was doing to poor," Cena grabbed Randy's wrist and locked them above his head on the pillow, "...defenseless...," He pressed his body further onto Randy's, "...weak...," he licked Randy's neck and gently kissed his cheek, "...gorgeous little pregnant Orton?" That sent Dave over the edge and he snatched Cena by the collar off the bed. John laughed obnoxiously and waved his hands in the air in surrender. "Dude I was only joking! Let go man, let go!"

Dave sighed and dropped Cena, moving over to Randy. "What happened," he mouthed as he stroked Randy's damp and chilled arm. Randy angrily turned away, blush spread across his cheeks. Dave turned him back over, "C'mon now, I know you weren't this hostile towards John. What happened?"

"I came to visit him and strangely he was in the bathroom, soaking wet, crying on the floor," John chimed in from on the floor. Randy glared at him but Cena only shrugged it off as he stood to his feet and climbed back up on the bed by Randy. "He still is kind of shaky but I got him some more clothes for him." Dave ran his hand over Randy's abdominal region feeling it tremble slightly under his touch. It made him smile and he continued his caressing until he heard Randy let out a soft almost purr. Randy was laid up with his eyes fluttered shut. Gosh he was cute. Randy let out an even softer whine of disappointment when Dave stopped momentarily before continuing. He then let out a consent sigh. Cena only shook his head as he looked on, "You two are so icky. I swear I'm going to spew chunks!" Dave shot him the same glare Randy had earlier and again Cena shook it off and got off the bed. "Well I'd love to lay up under Momma Orton all day with his beautiful body but I'm going to ask around. You know get to the bottom of this since Rands wont speak. See ya big Dave, see ya Gorgeous." Cena winked at Randy one last time and left out.

"If you don't want to talk about it, fine but I'm going to go get breakfast." As Dave got up to move he found himself incapable due to the fist curled tightly into the back of his shirt. He curiously turned around to see Randy blushing once again, refusing to make eye contact. Dave sat down and tried again only to get pulled back down. He tried a few more times until he finally broke free of the death grip. Immediately after he turned around to meet the Orton's unintentionally pleading eyes. Dave sighed, "Look I really have to get out stuff. I'll get someone to come up here with you." Randy looked at him unsure but then eased up some. Dave took out the phone and scrolled through his contacts until he found the name he was looking for. Grinning he sent a quick text and put the phone away. "I'll wait until they get here but they're right down the.."

At that instance the door flew open and completely in slow motion, Morrison strode in the room. Miz casually followed in taking the damaged door into account. "That looks like Bourne's work right there." Morrison abandoned his flashy entrance and curiously faced the door as well. Randy hit a major face palm and fell back against the pillows.

Dave smiled, "Now guys, take care of all my babies would ya? I'll be right back."

"We get a meal as payment to right?" Miz yelled as Dave left.

"I hope so," John finished as he made his way to where Randy was. He stroked Randy's hair lightly and began to leave butterfly kisses all over his face.

Randy turned to him perplexed, "What exactly are you doing?"

Morrison laughed and lied on the bed with Randy, "Why I'm trying to make you more comfortable silly," John explained smartly continuing his assault on Randy's face.

"I don't think it's working," Miz grinned joining John on the other side of Randy. "Let me try," Miz's grin grew even more impish as he placed kisses on Randy's face. By the time Dave had arrived with the food poor Orton was flushed beet red and passed out. Dave looked at M and M worriedly as they sat down watching TV from the couch.

"What did you guys do to him?" Miz rushed over and snatched the food from Dave while Morrison went to wake Randy.

"Well," Miz started, "We were playing with him and kissed all over his face and he fainted. Then we got bored and watched TV."

"I was only gone for fifteen minutes!"

"Well it doesn't take long to seduce him does it?" After some hard shaking from Jomo, Randy dazedly woke. He groaned as he saw Batista and lifted himself from the bed and to the bar by the food.

"Dave, word of advice...don't let these pervs watch me or I may end up with another eight kids."

Morrison laughed at Randy's statement and draped an arm over his friend, "Aw c'mon Randy, you know we were just teasing. You were freezing ad we just wanted to get you a little..hot." Randy gasped and looked down finding the little minx JOMO managed to snake a free hand to Randy's inner thigh. He immediately slapped the hand away and John grinned in a rather Cheshire way before taking Mike and the food and scrambling from the room. Dave never being the wiser, finished setting up their breakfast and sat down with Orton to eat. They actually held calm conversation with one another, Randy telling him all about why neither John should be around him while Dave is out. But when they finished the two got dressed. Randy threw on some loose jogging pants while Dave put on a full sweat suit.

"Let's go take your mind off of this and head down to the gym for a little while, huh?" Dave brought Randy's hand up to his face and kissed it lightly. Randy shuddered a little but nodded blushing and the duo headed out.

* * *

><p>short...<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

Warning: More orton abuse!

* * *

><p>The musk of a more than decent workout was aromatic in the fairly large gym. As soon as Dave and Randy entered the place they saw the all too familiar face of Triple H and Shawn. Dave waved to them trying to greet them and get their attention. Shawn happily left Hunter carrying the 350 pounds on the bench press and bounced over to the duo. Hunter began to slowly drop the weight down to his chest. ,"Shawn...a little help here..!" He began to struggle breathlessly. Shawn jolted around and slapped his head before apologetically helping Hunter with the weight. Randy rolled his eyes and sat his gym bag down to the side. He began to stretch before moving over to the treadmill. He began to start it up and just as he was about to get on, Dave grabbed his wrist jerking him away. "Oh no, what do you think you're doing?"<p>

Randy looked at him shocked, "Getting ready to run, now let me go."

Dave sighed and pulled Randy over to another side of the gym away from all the weights and machines. "You're going to be in here," he began to point to a sign that Randy snapped at after reading it.

"Oh heck no! A yoga class? What do I look like to you? Let me go!" Randy snatched his hands away from the large man.

"It's a maternity yoga class and you look pregnant to me. I won't have you doing any strenuous activities with those weights and harming our kids so you're going in here!" Dave pulled Randy's wrists again, dragging him into the dimly lit room. The scent of burning vanilla aroma candles covered every inch of the area. Randy inhaled deeply, intoxicated by the smell. He let a sigh drag from his lips and his eyes fluttered shut. Next thing you know, a man in a pair of loose black sweatpants with a lose pulled back ponytail came before them. Dave's eyes almost popped out of his head when he recognized the large man. "Nash? What are you doing here?" Kevin smiled big and hugged Dave. He smiled warmly at Randy and nodded.

"Well, my Shawny told me that my little Randy here had a bun in the oven. I came to see that. Then I didn't know how to get in contact with you so I decided to come here and wait since I knew you'd come eventually. While waiting this guy offered me this job and I just ran with it."

Randy nodded, still in a daze from the aroma filling his lungs. Dave looked at him a little puzzled, "But it hasn't even been a week yet..." He scratched his chin trying to figure everything out. Kevin rolled his eyes and drug Randy over to a yoga ball in the center of the room on a carpet. Dave gave up and went to join the two but big Kev stopped him.

"Only me and my clients beyond this point, man. I'm going to have to ask you to leave." he tossed Dave out the room and locked it. Dave sighed before returning to Triple H and Shawn. Kevin dusted his hands off and turned to Randy. "Now where were we? Oh right," Nash sat the ball away from Randy and joined him on the carpet. "Let me feel how tense you are." Kev motioned for Randy to turn around with his back to him. Skeptically Randy turned his back to him and jerked away when he felt Kevin's hands going under his shirt.

"What are you doing?" Randy pulled his shirt back down huffily. Nash just rolled his eyes and grabbed Randy around his middle pulling him back over towards him. He began to work small circles around Randy's stomach lightly with his fingertips.

"Cmon, sweetie. I'm a professional." Kevin forcefully tugged the shirt over Randy's head. Randy yelped as he felt the big cool hands moving over his back. The hands were gone just as quickly as they had appeared and Randy eased. "See now was that so hard?" Kevin rolled his eyes just as Randy had earlier. He laughed, "Isn't Dave doing anything right? Geez you're so tensed up! I guess we'll start off with some stretching." He turned Randy around to face him working his hands from Randy's feet up over his calves before patting the top of his thighs. "Do me a favor and lay down."

Slightly angered, Randy complied. "I'm not tense," he grumbled lowly. His mind began to drift a little as he felt Nash pick up one of his legs, bending it and drawing it in close to his body. He looked at the ball away from him. It was big and silver. Something about an abnormally large rubber ball always made him think of children and as he looked at it he couldn't help but to think about his little ones. He absently rubbed his stomach. What kind of things would his little people like? Would they be like him or completely different. What if they were so unique that he wouldn't be able to understand them and God forbid that he doesn't pay as much attention to one than the others. Worry lines began to form on his forehead and the pace of his wandering hand on his tummy was increasing. He was no pessimist but with so many children, their were so many different options for what could happen. Then on top of that he could only imagine how much more trouble he might be in if Dave wasn't going to be behind him 100%. He bit his lip. Dave was starting to warm up to him but was he going to be there for him afterwards? He was drawn from his thoughts as a big hand came down infront of his face.

Kevin was towering over Randy, one hand on either side of his head and his legs on either side of Randys hips. He nearly had him pinned down. Kevin placed his hand under Randy's chin, forcing him to look up at him. "You need to stop stressing yourself out like this. I know what you're thinking and you need to stop. Even if Dave doesn't back you up in the long run it's not about him. This is about all those little Ortons. I'm sure there are plenty others who can step in." All the serious began to leave his tone," That young guy with the big butt for one. What's his name again..?Josh...? John...Cena! Right Cena. He's pretty cute right?" Randy pushed Nash off of him.

"Please, I'm not worried with that muscled oaf, Batista or big booty Cena." Randy's cheeks began to have a slight tint of pink that was too hard to miss even through his frustrated gaze. Kevin smiled warmly and patted Randys hair lightly.

"Your eyes don't lie as good as your mouth. Now go in the massage room down the hall. You've loosened up a bit. Bet you were so zoned out you didn't even feel me work out all the kinks." Randy stood and rolled his shoulders. His body was more loose, kinda like a linguine noodle. He strolled into the room and sat on the massage bench. He swung his feet over the edge to and fro before the door to the room creaked open and in stepped his two boys. He looked at them quizzically, eyeing their get ups. They were twins in a button down short sleeve white shirt and black slacks. Neither had on any shoes or socks and the button down was completely open. Cody had in his hand a bottle of massage oil and Ted had duct tape. Randy groaned. He knew his boys and their faces told the whole story.

"What did you two do this time?" Cody ran over to Randy happily and patted his thighs. Ted slowly walked over joining his two buddies.

"Randy listen. We didn't want to leave you and Dave alone so when you left the hotel room we followed you here." Cody smiled at Randy.

"Then we followed you in this yoga class and saw Kevin. But the real reason we are HERE, is that the massage Kev was going to give you required you to be in nothing but a towel and neither of us could have that! So we tied him up...real good." Ted finished, wrapping his arms around Randys waist.

"Only we can see your body Randy!" Cody wrapped his arms around Randy's waist too. Randy grumpily shoved his boys away only for them to latch on tighter. He gave up, sighing and his boys kissed his cheek softly before moving away. Cody smartly held a towel out to his mentor. "Now, take off your clothes and put on this towel so we can give you this massage."

Both men were greeted with a viper's fist dead in their face. Randy pouted, but ran behind a near by curtain and slipped out of his clothes. Ted took the clothing, folding it up as Randy threw it over the curtain. Some moments later Randy came from behind the curtain, the white towel wrapped around his hips. Ted and Cody squealed with delight and grabbed Randy's hands. They drug him over to the bench and lied him down on his back. Cody soon straddled Randy's waist with legs on either side of the Orton's hips. "Get me the oil, Teddy bear."

Ted nodded and retrieved the bottle that Cody had sat down by the door. As he picked it up he let out a disappointed whine."Cody there's nothing in here..." Cody angrily whipped around and jumped off Randy. He eyed it for a moment and then shook the bottle. Gosh, it was nothing in there at all! Cody stomped over to Randy angered.

"Out of oil," Randy raised an eyebrow, "Truly is sad but I'm going to put my clothes back on if you two cupcakes don't mind." He sat up and went to grab his clothes only for two pair of hands to lock on his shoulders, pulling him back onto the bench. "Let go of me! I said I'm leaving!"

"No Randy-bunny stay and get your massage! Please!" Cody grabbed his waist, gripping on for dear life.

"I said no, now get off me!" Randy started pushing Cody as hard as he could at the angle they were situated in. Right when Cody was about to pop off of him Ted grabbed Randy's hands, gently caressing them. Randy stopped his pushing and turned to his partner. "Don't try to stop me Dibiase. I'm leaving right now."

"Well of course you are Rands but dig this. Would you rather be off watching Batista lift weights or be in here relaxing? Remember now, he won't let you near those machines or an actual weight..." Ted smirked as he saw Randy's wall coming down. His mentor sighed and stroked the top of the octopus that was Cody Rhodes' head. Cody purred lowly before releasing the thick waist and lying Randy down once more. Again his boys happily pecked his cheek and Randy waved them away. "We're going to go see if they have any more oil in the supply room down the hall. Be right back!" The duo blew Randy another kiss before escaping into the main room, swiftly closing the door behind them.

Randy began his thinking again as he stared up at the ceiling. Here he was, nearly naked in a massage parlor during yoga class because he was pregnant. He laughed lightly. If he thought things were crazy now he didn't even want to imagine what would happen in the next couple of weeks. How would the delivery be? How would things go with the Wwe? With Dave? With their future? With their wedding? He sighed lovingly as he thought of it. He always wanted to marry. The loving sigh turned to one of frustration. Dave was probably too stubborn to even propose. He huffed. Why was this man so...Ugh! He rolled on to his side, folding his arms over his chest. Batista wad stupid! He stared into a little pit of hot coals and slowly the frustration faded and changed to disappointment. "Let me stop kidding myself. He'll never ask me to be his..." he was so enthralled in his thoughts that when the door cracked open again he didn't even notice.

"He probably won't." Randy jumped and sat up. He grabbed the towel around his waist tightly.

"What are you doing here! Gosh twice in one day! How do you keep finding me! Leave me alone!" Randy threw the empty oil bottle from before at he jeans and T-shirt clad figure who had just slipped in. The pale man laughed lightly shaking his head. He caught the bottle and crushed it before throwing it to the floor. He advanced forwards and leaned against the opposite end of the bench from the tanner man. "Sheamus, I mean it. STAY, AWAY, from ME!"

Sheamus laughed again and moved over to the hot coals. "Oh Orton...Don't ya miss me? I would've expected a little more from you than this. My, don't you look yummy in that towel there." He smiled and turned around to face his colleague. "Enough pleasantries wouldn't you say? Let's talk business. After that little bath I gave you did you decide to go along with my plan?" The disgust on Randy's face never faltered. "No? Well I'm so sorry to hear that. I'm a patient man though, Orton. I'll give you more time but for now..." Sheamus quietly took out a branding iron and sat it in the coal pit. "Let's have a little talk."

Randy hadn't seen Sheamus place the object down but he was still on his guard. "I don't have anything to talk to you about."

"How's about we talk about you and Dave tying the knot. When is it, you know, the wedding?"

"Don't know."

"Did he even propose yet?" The question came out almost as a joke.

"No...He didn't."

Sheamus smirked, "Guess he doesn't want you."

"That's not t-"

"Sure it is." Sheamus sharply added. "When has he actually sat down for one whole day with you? He can't even last an hour with ya without starting a fight! Do you really expect him to want to be around you for the rest of his life?"

"What do you know? This doesn't concern you!" Randy snarled angrily. He had a little dribble of spit on his lip.

Sheamus rolled his eyes and wiped the saliva away. He smiled as Randy jerked away. "Aww I feel your pain sweety and guess what, I'm gonna do you a favor. Dave may not want you do be his but it's alright. You'll belong to me instead." A dark grin played out on his face.

Randy felt a shiver run down his spine. He slowly eased off the table as Sheamus turned his back to him and prepared for flight but just as he was about to take off, he was grabbed roughly and thrown onto the bench. He felt his wrists being tied together and he squirmed and jerked all over the place. Sheamus laughed and punched randy in the chest, knocking the wind right out of him. Randy gasped for air. Sheamus doubled over with more laughter and leaned further towards Randy's face. "Be good Momma or else the next punch will be much more impact-full." He rubbed Randy's stomach, feeling him quake a bit. Randy stopped moving, his eyes filled with bitterness and pleas. Sheamus nodded, "Good." He reached behind him for the branding iron and held it up. The heat was way too visible. He admired the mighty instrument before hearing the man beneath him whimper. He turned his eyes down and looked at randy. The man seemed to be sweating a bit. Sheamus laughed, "Don't be so tense. This is a massage room right? You're supposed to be relaxed."

"Forget you!" Randy spat up at the man.

Sheamus shook his head, "Shut up sweetheart. I'm trying not to hurt you but if you don't want to listen..." he shook his head further and turned Randy on his side, back facing him.

Randy closed his eyes and waited. He yelped as the hot instrument connected with his lower back. He jerked forward only for Sheamus to press on further. He gritted his teeth before screaming in pain. The sound of the sizzling against his skin nearly made him sick and more whimpers escaped his lips as the iron was drawn away. He was turned back over onto his back, arching as the bench pressed against his fresh burn.

Sheamus held the iron infront of Randy. The poor groggy man read over it; "mine". He turned his head away closing his eyes. "So becoming, right? Short and simple Orton, you're mine."

"Why?" Randy whispered breathlessly.

Sheamus smiled," Because I can. You won't help me get the title so I'm taking matters into my own hand. It'll be all about the trade when the time comes. Better not step into a poker game without a worthwhile bet." He unwrapped Randy's wrist, tipped his cap, and left.

Randy willed himself to sit up and dropped his head in his hands. Why? All he could ask was why. He yelled angrily as loud and long as his body would allow him before breaking down into a frustrated cry. "I hate this," he wailed lowly. "I hate this," He repeated continuously as he began to put his clothes back on.

He limped out the yoga room and went to find his bag. He had every intention of going straight up to his room but Dave stopped him, smiling a bit as he was leaving out the gym. "Yoga class over? Where you headed off to? Are you tired now? Wanna catch something to eat?" When no answer came his way, his smile began to fade. "Is something wrong? What happened?" Randy was still mumbling his aforementioned chant of "I hate this" softly. Dave leaned in trying to figure out what the man was rumbling. "What did you say Rands? You hate this? This what?" Randy shot around, nearly snapping his neck with the force of the whip.

"You, okay? I hate you!" Randy snarled before running off and leaving a confused and hurt animal.

* * *

><p>And here we are left off! What will poor Batista do?<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

Gosh this is short but its here! I'll keep writing but darn you school!

* * *

><p>Dave stood there bewildered. One minute Randy was clinging to him for dear life, the next he hated him. Man, this sucked. Why was Randy acting like this all of a sudden? He bitterly turned and punched a punching bag beside him. It was only meant to be one hit but one turned to two and two turned to eight and then eight turned to a full on assault on the equipment. Angrily he struck it, looking as fierce as he usually did in the ring. He beat the bag until it began to split at the seams. One final blow would've knocked it clean off the hinges but he was stopped, his wrist being grabbed and yanked around. He calmed as he came face to face with his former stable mate. Hunter patted Dave on the back and led him over to a nearby bench. "What's up man? You were fine a minute ago."<p>

"It's Randy. I thought that class was gonna calm him down some but now he seems even more upset than before! Gosh, I hate him!" Dave screamed rather loudly. Shawn heard the little outburst and eased his way nearby to get a good drink of the conversation.

"No you don't," Hunter assured him. "You hate that man as much as I hate my Shawny and that's self-explanatory. You couldn't possibly."

"But he hates me..." Dave buried his head in his hands and sighed sadly. Hunter pushed him lightly, his face saying 'whatever'. "Nah man, he means it. He said it himself. He hates me. What am I supposed to do?"

Hunter stood up and fixed his stature from laid back to more teacher-esque. "Well when my Shawn gets mad at me I do one of two things. Either I do plan A or plan B. If I'm wrong in the situation, A. If I'm right but he's still mad, B. Plan A is where I leave the house for two or three hours and let Shawn blow off some steam then return home with some little gift and some cheesy message I find on one of those love cards. Never fails." Hunter grinned down at his pupil and Dave nodded eagerly taking in all the information. "Plan B is where I let Shawn have my wallet and let him go have the shopping spree of his life. Then by the time he's come home all wore out and tired, I have a nice little romantic candle light dinner waiting for him. We eat, take a bath together, and Uh...Go straight to dessert." He and Dave laughed at the dirty joke and Shawn finally came from his hiding spot, gasping at Hunter. Triple H quickly cleaned up his attitude. "Oh Shawny! Uh hi...Sweety? Now Shawn I know," he began but never got to finish.

Shawn slapped the taste out of his mouth and stomped away. Triple H stared at him lost for words before running after him, nearly nipping at his heels. Dave couldn't help the laughter as it bellowed out.

"What you laughing at, Batista?" He turned around and saw the cute short blonde that was Chris Jericho.

"Hey Chris man. You just missed it, it was the funniest thing. Hunter and Shawn just," Dave began but was interrupted.

"If it involved those two morons it couldn't have been too funny." Jericho stated smugly. Dave lowered his chuckles until they eventually died. Jericho really did make everything seem beneath him and so stupid...

"Any way, Chris do you think you could help me out here?" Dave saw Chris raring to say no and stood up to his full height, towering over the shorter man. Chris looked up to him and stammered out small yes. "You see, Randy is mad with me and I'm not sure if I want to take Hunters love advice since he and Shawn are having troubles too."

Chris nodded understanding the situation. "Well as you know I don't give a dang when people get mad at me. I could care less but when I and the Rock were...well..." He blushed a little. Batista chuckled a little bit but Chris slapped him in the arm. "Shut up you know what I mean!" Chris sheepishly continued," Rocky was stubborn like Randy is. When he was angry at me I went up and talked to him. We'd sit there and talk until we would get off topic and just..." Jericho let out a happy reminiscent sigh. "Those were good times. Randy's pretty bull headed but he's always good for conversation. You should go do that. Those big ears of his are good for listening." Chris grinned big and patted Dave's shoulder.

"Thanks Chris, "Dave happily said. Shortly after Kevin Nash came from out the nearby room. He wrapped his arm around Chris and grinned deviously down at him. Swallowing hard, Chris shakily waved bye and let Nash drag him away. Moments later there were a few startling whimpers and screams causing Dave to jump. After sitting confused for a little longer Dave jumped up with renewed vigor. He took a quick shower and threw on his clothes. He then rushed to the room. The first sound to fall upon his ears was the faintest sound of water running. He threw himself onto the bed silently. Maybe this was one of those things he'd have to make the best of. He nodded at his own thought, reassuring himself. Now what to say to Randy when he got out? He was interrupted when he heard a deep throaty tune come from beyond the door. Recognizing the voice as Randy's, to stop singing would be the first thing to say. He laughed and seconds later the said man came from the steamy room.

He was wiping his face with the towel and seemed to be on autopilot, moving over to the dresser and pulling out some underwear. He cursed lightly pulling out some light pink undies and sheepishly slipping them on. He then opened another drawer and pulled out a pair of black silk pajamas. He slipped the shirt on and just as he was bending down to put on his pants another pair of hands stopped him. There were no words as Dave pulled Randy's pants up. Reaching his hips, Dave massaged Randy's stomach and kissed his slightly exposed shoulder. Randy tensed and jerked away. Turning he met the stoic face of Dave, the neutral look in his eyes contrasting with his angry glare. "What do you want? Didn't I scare you away at the gym? Leave me alone."

Randy eased past the large man and laid out on the bed Dave moved from. Dave rolled his eyes and sat beside Randy. "Randy sweety, I just want to know what happened. Did something happen downstairs? What made you say that to me?"

Randy sat up and began to speak without emotion, "Oh no Dave I meant it. David Batista, I. Hate. You. End of story." He and Dave locked eyes for a moment. The grey orbs being so cold and unreadable. Dave sighed, finally breaking the glare and lied down on the bed too.

"Why do you hate me? I'm doing everything I'm supposed to just the way I'm supposed to."

Randy looked down at him curious in an angry way, "Oh yeah? And what pray tell might it be that you're supposed to he doing?"

"I'm trying my hardest to make this work. Randy, we've been around each other so long that it's just... I've seen you change. You've changed from this scared, cute, chunky little rookie that everyone in the locker room wanted a taste of to this cold, lean, menacing figure that only a handful will even come near. I'm not used to that. If you were still my innocent little Randy then maybe this wouldn't be so difficult. When I look at you I want to see my sweet chubby Orton but then the reality hits when you get so angry and fly off the handle. Give me some time to get used to this other side of you please. I really am trying but," Dave stopped as Randy angrily climbed on top of him. He leaned down, his face merely inches away from the bigger man's. All was silent as Randy's angered breath danced over Dave's face.

"Well you better pray that you'll be able to try harder Dave because here's the reality off it: I'm not the same weak little boy I was back then." Distaste dripped from his lips with every spitten word. "I'm not the innocent eye candy I used to be. You and everyone else better recognize that. I'm not so frail and sweet because life and the people in it aren't. Gotta keep up with everyone else, right?" The rhetorical question was bathed with such venom it almost made Dave sick beneath Randy. So much for sitting down and talking with him. He actually felt sorry for the poor guy. After he broke from evolution it must've been pretty tough. He sadly reached his large hand up and caressed the angry man's cheek. Randy shuddered and tried to jerk away but Dave prevented that quickly. He snatched Randy's wrist from beneath him and lied him flat against his chest. Randy squirmed but under Dave's grip it was useless and he eventually gave in. They laid there wrapped in one another's presence in silent.

"I don't really hate you..."words so softly spoken.

Dave had a lot on his mind. He had taken in plenty anyways. So his Randy was like this because he felt pressured? He looked down at the now gently sleeping man. Randy was always so cute when he slept even back in the evolution days. Hinder's 'the love I live for' second verse played in his mind; "Because of you, baby I can't sleep. Staying' up all night till it's 5 in the morning just to hear you breathe. I've looked all my life and baby here's the truth. Been around the world and ain't a girl that could even come close to you."

He smiled a little and patted Randy's head. Those lyrics had a whole new meaning. Just as he was about to let sleep take him over he heard a knock at the door. Groaning, he stumbled over to the door and opened it. He almost felt the need to punch the two dimples looking up at him. "John I was really on my way to sleep... What do you want?"

Cena laughed," The world but can't have that now can I? Or maybe more practically..." He suggestively looked back in the room at the sleeping prego. Dave frowned and Cena only laughed harder. "Seriously though, I need to talk to you. I found a bit of information that will make you think twice about leaving your future husband over there alone."

* * *

><p>see, pretty short...XD<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

Woohoo! Another chapter! Just like I said! XD I got more inspiration to write. By the By; Randy's beard looks pretty good on him…

Batista looked down on the paler man curious to hear what John had to say. Taking the hint, John invited himself in and sat on the bed beside Randy where Dave previously was. He stroked Randy's hair but stopped as soon as Dave glared at him. He smiled hard but then got serious. "Listen Dave, there's been words going around."

"About what?" Dave pulled up a chair by the bed.

"Well, A little while ago I ran into Ted and Cody." John rubbed his chin and scrunched up his face as if raking his mind for the information. "Boy aren't those two boys of Randy's crazy? Apparently when you two were in the gym, they followed you. Anyway they said something about finding massage oil for Randy or whatever and when they came back to the room it was locked. All they heard from the inside were screams and a sizzling noise." He shrugged his shoulders sadly. "That's really all they said but Dave," John sighed heavily and held up his hands, "It's not rocket science here." Batista nodded his head and raised up, moving to the kitchen. He bent down into the fridge and Cena turned to Randy. He pulled down the silk bottoms a little and gazed over the word imprinted there. "They say they smelled burnt flesh...," He whispered to himself so only he could hear. He ran a finger over the letters until he saw a strong hand wrap around his wrist. He looked up to see the pleading face of Randy. Orton had one finger pressed over his lips. John understood greatly. He didn't agree with Randy hiding this from Dave but he knew Randy wasn't going to tell what happened anyway. He nodded and mouthed 'For now'. Before slipping Randy's pants back up. Just at that moment Dave came back over and threw John a beer.

"Didn't mean to wake you, Randy. We were just having a discussion. So someone has it out for Randy, right? But who?" Dave moved to sit on the other side of Randy. He searched all over the slightly groggy face before smiling."...who?" Randy looked at him curiously before turning to look at Cena.

Cena was grinning from ear to ear and grabbed Randy's cheeks, pulling at them wildly. "Yes who would want to hurt this cute ole face?" He released Randy, smirking as the tanner man rubbed soothingly at his abused face. "Actually I have compiled a list of suspects and tomorrow we are going to go through each and every one!" Cena grabbed Randy's chin and kissed him lightly on the lips. Randy immediately jumped back and swung on Cena. John laughed as he missed and saluted while running hastily out the room. The last either man had heard from John was a echoed "Goodbye!" Randy rolled his eyes and lay back against the sheets.

"That frisky pervert." Dave laughed at the comment and lay against Randy's stomach lightly. He kissed his skin softly and dipped his finger into the small belly button. Randy jumped up and pushed Dave's head away. "Cut that out. I still don't like you."

Batista smiled happily, "So we went from hating me to just plain not liking me. I must be doing something right." His grin grew even wider at the shock on Randy's face.

He punched Dave's arm, "Whatever." He yawned and slipped under the covers. "Look at his late it is; 9 already. I'm hungry again go get me something good."

Dave stared at the man incredulously. "You are so fat! Geez Randy you're eating all my money boy!" He laughed and raised up. He grabbed his jacket from off a chair and grabbed his keys. "Next time I'll just make dinner. For now I'm going to the subs place right up here. I'm going to call some one to come over with you so listen for the door." Dave ran back and pecked Randys forehead before running out.

Randy sighed, happily for once. Why was he going through all this? It's all too crazy. He touched the branding on his lower back and frowned; one, at the pain and two, at the thought of the man who put it there. He didn't even want to lie down anymore. Inching to his feet, he began to walk out onto the balcony. He gazed at the beautiful stars. He relished in the warm breeze and for once he let his mind drift to a comfortable place. He actually imagined himself in Dave's arms. He snapped away from the day...nightdream when he felt others arms wrap around his waist. Turning in the grip, he smiled when he saw it was Edge."Hey Edge, what's up?" he smiled turning back to the scene.

"We used to do this all the time..." Edge kissed the top of the slightly shorter man's head,"remember?" Randy nodded and leaned into Edge. "Remember how we were actually frozen like this that first night in Toronto?" Both chuckled at the memory. "But now... Randy I here you and Dave have been going through. I'm not an expert on this but let's talk."

"There's nothing to talk about." Randy aggressively broke away from the grip only for Edge to snatch his wrist and drag him inside. "What are you doing? Let me go! "

Edge laughed and calmly sat the struggling man on the bed where he had just rose from. "Cmon man you know I know you better than anyone. No need to not want to have a little chat with your good friend Edge."

"And Christian!" Christian popped up from the other side of the bed, scaring Randy off the bed.

"And Chris." Randy stilled at the voice. He heard it but where from? He slowly drew up the sheets on the bottom of the bed and looked under it. Chris was looking back at him while being all too close," Hello." Randy screamed his lungs out and laid on the floor. He looked up at the two blondes looking down on him and then to the one blonde beside him. Having calmed down, he grumbled something lowly and drug his hand over his face.

"Why me...?" He shook his head and let Christian help him to his bed once more. By now Christian, Chris, and Randy were on the bed forming a half circle towards Edge who was sitting in the chair Dave was in earlier.

They were silent for a moment before Edge patted Randy on the knee lightly."So what's going on? Enough stalling."

Randy sighed angrily. "It's just-! ...Some things don't happen the way you expect and it's frustrating!" Edge nodded. "I'm going to be a dad guys. A real Dad! How exciting is that!"

The joy in Randy's eyes was obvious. Christian nodded this time. "I always wanted to be a daddy! Me and Edge and Chris always try but..." Christian stopped as he noticed how red Chris was getting and the way Edge cleared his throat. "I mean...continue!"

Randy looked at them skeptically and began to talk again. "Any who...I mean I know that I'm the one pregnant here but I thought this was something for both the parents and I feel like I'm alone here." Randy slurred the last few words and began to sob on Christians shoulder.

Chris rubbed his chin," I don't know Randy. Earlier Dave came to talk to me and he seemed like he was concerned about you and your pregnancy."

Randy twisted towards Chris quickly, giving him a deep glare. "Then where is he now? Why isn't he here with me?"

Edge looked at the tan man confused. "Didn't you just send the man out for dinner?"

Randy began to sob harder and turned to Edge, "Sure but how can I be sure he'll come back?" he wailed all over poor Christian. The three blondes exchanged curious and worried looks between one another before Christian falsely smiled and patted Randy's back.

"Aww Randy, of course he'll be back! Dave just went out for you and the babies to eat. You're hungry aren't you?" Randy nodded his head and Christian looked towards Chris. Jericho scrambled through his pockets and pulled out a chocolate bar. He handed it to Christian and Christian slowly unpeeled the wrapper. Almost immediately Randy was wrapped around the bar. Christian screamed moments later, realizing Randy had his hand in his mouth with the bar. He flailed around tremendously with his two comrades laughing their butts off. A few shakes later and his poor hand was free. They watched incredulously as Randy devoured the rest of the bar.

"I'm a little scared," Chris laughed even harder. Edge agreed and looked at Randy who was lying against Christian again. There was a little taste of chocolate still on the corner of Randy's mouth. He grinned smugly and leaned forward, licking it away. He laughed at the blush that came across Randy's face but it quickly faded when he saw the anger on the other two Canadians faces. He let out an uneasy chuckle and pressed a kiss to each of their lips. He gulped when he saw that the coldness was still on their faces.

Chris and Christian kissed Randy on the cheek and raised up from the bed. They looked down at the seated rated r superstar. "Hmm looks like Hunter isn't the only one sleeping alone tonight," Chris eyed Edge as he walked to the door.

"Mmhmm, I agree with you Chris." Christian walked towards the door as well and wrapped his arms around the smaller man's waist. "Well we bid you a fond farewell momma O. " They waved to Randy and shot Edge one more death glare. Then they left, slamming the door behind them.

Edge sighed and finally sat in the bed beside Randy. He put an arm around the tan man and snuggled him close to his chest. "And you thought you had a lot to deal with." He laughed and kissed Randy's forehead.

Randy sighed softly. "Addy, you know what? What would you do if you were in Dave's shoes? Do you think that this is normal the way we fuss with one another? Or is it..." He trailed off and looked up at Edge. Edge stared down at the grayish- blue pools and burst into a fit of laughter. "This is why I don't talk to you! I'm serious you butt hole!"

Edge calmed himself. "No sweety, I know. Look, Dave's Dave but Randy think about it. Do you remember when we thought you were pregnant when me and you were going out?" Randy blushed awkwardly and began to twiddle his thumbs.

"Maybe..."

"Maybe nothing. You remember how much trouble we were having? Gosh Randy, You were a mess!" Edge laughed and pushed Randy. "You weren't even pregnant, Randy. You surely played the part though. Now If you were that bad and only faking pregnancy I'm afraid for Dave now that you really are." He stood up,"I stayed at Christians house and left you alone in the house. I wouldn't answer your calls, emails.. Randy I basically avoided you. But I know Dave's stronger than that though. He's stronger than me. He's not gonna leave you." Edge looked towards the door. "Though it seems I may be very soon." At that moment Dave came through the door with the food. Edge saluted to the bigger man and turned back to Randy. "Well, see ya on Smackdown tomorrow. Remember, Better than me." He leaned foreword and pressed a soft kiss to Randy's lips before strolling out the room.

Dave sighed. "Why is it everyone can steal a kiss from you except me?"

Randy shifted his eyes and focused on the brown eyes. "Everyone doesn't steal my kisses. Well Cena... yeah, but maybe I just give them away to people I actually like." Randy smirked at the twinge of sadness in Dave's eyes at his comment.

"Whatever,"Dave grumbled and picked up the bags he brought in. Silently they both ate their subs, Dave ending up hungry because Randy ate half of Dave's sub as well as his own. He got up and took a nice long shower and found his groom-to-be spread eagle on the sheets in a comatose state. He crawled into bed and fixed himself under the covers beside Randy, softly drifting off to sleep as well.

A loud gasp and the sound of furniture crashing woke Dave from his sleep. He jumped up and turned to Randy who was staring up at him in shock. Dave searched his face worriedly. "What happened?" He saw the way Randy was sweating, how red his face was, and how out of breath he was.

Randy pointed shakily at Dave. "You...You sleep nude? Why the HECK... do you sleep naked?"

Dave looked at him in disbelief. "Are you kidding me?" He started to laugh.

"This is serious, I was awakened by you're little buddy there poking me to death!" He jumped to his feet and pointed to the tent in between Dave's legs.

Dave burst into a fit of giggles. "Well I'm sorry sweety but he doesn't seem to be going away anytime soon especially not if you plan on crawling back in this bed with me." He saw he desperate look in Randy's eyes and smiled. "But of course it's just like a kid who woke up from a bad dream; Just hug it and squeeze it tight for a while, kiss it on the head, and it'll go back down to bed." Dave laughed even harder at the way Randy's jaw dropped. His laughter was interrupted though when Randy came across the bed and punched him hard in the gut.

"You're sick!" Dave looked to Randy as he spat out the comment. On instinct, the big man balled his fist and prepared to return the gut punch but stopped when he realized what he was truly about to do. He froze and groaned loudly.

"You really frustrate me!" He shoved Randy on to the bed and laid back against the sheets. Randy got up on his elbows and looked down at Dave fearfully.

"You hesitated.. You were really going to hit me? Oh my gosh, you were really going to punch me in the stomach! Dave Batista, you were going to potentially kill our children! You're terrible!" Randy smacked Dave over the face with a pillow and lied down as well, pouting.

"I was not... Look just go back to sleep. I'll put some boxers on or something." He reached on the floor and slipped on a black pair. He noticed the pout Randy was still wearing and rolled his eyes. He shrugged his shoulders, leaned over, grabbed the front of Randys pajama shirt, and pulled him into a deep kiss. Randy flailed his arms around wildly but ultimately he gave in again as Dave wrapped his big muscly biceps around him. He panted as his lips were released and held to his chest. "Night," Dave yawned as he lied back down and faced away from Randy.

Randy was left sitting up in the bed, clenching his heavily beating heart. Dang it Dave! Now Randy was all riled up. He took deep breaths and tried to lie back down but his lips were all tingly again. He screamed to the top of his lungs," Dave Batista you make me sick!"

Dave smiled happily and drifted off into slumber.

~

Woo woo woo! You know it! I love Chris, Edge, and Christian. Gorgeous blonde Canadians!


	14. Chapter 14

Another chapter, noother, nother, chapter! I need to keep going. Randy wont let me be!

The next morning, Randy was the first to wake this time. He stretched and yawned before crawling out of bed and stumbling to the bathroom. Taking a quick shower, he brushed his teeth and then threw on a nice pair of slacks and a pink button down shirt. Darn Rhodes and Dibiase for washing his things like this. The thought was easily pushed away as he looked at himself in the mirror. He could tell he was getting heavier and his stomach was getting much rounder. He rubbed the tummy fondly and smiled even harder remembering the dream he had last night. That probably woke him up more than anything; the excitement. He tiptoed over to Dave and gently shoved him in attempt to awaken the sleeping man. He would've usually said forget it but he was truly about to burst. "Dave...Yo Batista... Big Dave wake up."

Slowly but surely the big man's eyes drew open and he sat up on his elbows. "Good morning sunshine," He mused sleepily but sweetly, smiling a bit.

Randy blushed and fiddled with the buttons running over his stomach on his shirt. "Dave I had a dream last night. Dave... I really think it means something."

"Really?" Dave sat up fully now. "Alright shoot. Tell me all about it."

Randy started excitedly, "Alright, so i was in the park right and while I was sittin there, these men were walking by holding pickaxes. I think they were railroad workers or whatever but moving on. Then this lady was walking by and she fell and all of them rushed over and helped her up to her feet. They dusted her off and all of them started walking towards me together and then I woke up." Randy looked at Dave, half expecting some type of reaction out of him. When one never came he sucked his teeth and explained further. "Well Dave, I think that I'm going to have seven boys and one girl. They'll be like here guardians."

Dave nodded, "Oh."

"Dave I always wanted a girl! Boys are good but I always wanted a daughter to spoil and make her daddy's little girl. I'm so excited now!" Randy jumped up off the bed and skipped rather merrily to the front door.

"Hey babe, where are you going?" Dave yawned.

"Sorry Batista but yesterday Shawn and Jeff called and are treating me to breakfast. I'll be back in a while so we can head down to Smackdown. Ciao Bella." with that Randy left and headed to Dave's car. In the parking lot he looked around to see if anybody was still at the hotel but most everyone had gone. He shrugged his shoulders, realizing he wasn't going to be fortunate to have a road buddy today. Then again, he smiled, he had eight. "And one's a girl!" Randy couldn't help his outburst.

"One of what's a girl?" Randy turned, jumping from the deep voice coming from behind him. He settled as he realized it was only Taker.

"My kids," Randy rubbed his tummy eagerly, "One of them is going to be a girl."

"Seriously? Wow you went and had the ultrasound done already?" Taker leaned against Randys car.

Randy shook his head, "Well not really but I had this dream and I just know it."

Taker nodded again, "I see, I see. Well where you headed to? I don't see anyone with you. Need a roadie to come along? Kane's out with Big show today doing God knows what and im free until he gets back." Taker asked the question but he went to the passengers side as if Randy had already said it was fine.

"Sure, why not? In jut going to breakfast with Hardy and Michaels." Randy jumped in the car as well and started it up. A few second later and they were on their way. They talked for quite a while about some of the things happening on the wrestling scene, potential champions, Vince's crazy ideas, and eventually Dave.

As they arrived at the waffle house Taker was about to get out when Randy grabbed his hand. "Hey taker man, honestly you've been like a father for me and this isn't anything permanent but if the situation presented itself, would you be the godfather?"

Taker shrugged, "Sure. I guess so. I don't have to be all nice to them do I? You know I'm not real good with kids."

Randy laughed, "No you don't." He laughed and they went inside. Looking around to find Jeff and Shawn, they stopped their searching as they came across a blonde with two pig tails stuck in between another blonde and a purple haired young man. They approached the booth and sat, gazing curiously at the three people before him. Shawn had his hair in two long farm girl braids, hanging over his shoulders and with his red polka dot blouse it really stood out. Jeff had his hair in a few cornrows and he looked a little gangster-esque with a black tank top and some dark lowrise dark blue jeans. The poor blonde with pigtails was the same man from the day before wearing a cute little frilly white blouse and a pink skirt.

Taker scrunched up his face eyeing all three but especially the blonde with pigtails. "Chris? Jericho is that you?"

Chris sadly dropped his head and Jeff forcefully pulled him by his chin to look back up. Jeff stroked his cheek and kissed him lightly on the lips. Shawn giggled at the odd look Taker was giving him. Randy scratched his head, "Wait, but Chris didn't you leave with Christian last night?"

Chris sighed, "Yeah but this morning, Christian left early and so I went of see if he was in the parkinglot but he wasn't. Anyway, I went back to my hotel room and they caught me..." Chris sighed, " And they did this to me."

Taker frowned a little but straightened up as the waitress came around.

A little short red head came over and smiled down at the five. "How may I be serving you ladies and gentlemen today?" She jumped at the loud laughter that came out of Shawn's mouth and the loud wail that came out of Chris'. "Did I say something wrong?"

Jeff waved at her, "Nah shawty, You good. Listen we's gon have a little bit of dis right heya." He pointed to some waffles and sausages on the menu. "Git nough fa all us, yaw mean?" Jeff finished.

She looked at him quizzically, "Excuse me..?"

Taker dropped his head in his hands"Oh gosh, we are so weird."

Randy looked at her unsure of what to say. "We um... We'll just have the waffle and sausage combo with coffee." She scribbled something down and made off with the order. When all was calm again, Randy took deep breaths. Slow and steady breaths.

Shawn looked at him puzzled. "What's wrong sweet heart?" he moved to lean over the table and grab Randy's hand.

Randy smiled and rubbed his stomach, a hint of anguish in his eyes. " The doctor said that I was going to start getting a little weak as the weeks went by but it seems like it's been happening earlier than she described. I feel a little lightheaded," He laughed.

Taker put an arm around him, " Aww you're fine, legend killer. Probably just need a little food in you."

Randy nodded, "Yeah you're probably right. So you guys said you wanted to tell me something?"

Shawn gasped happily, "Yes we did! Alright so Skittles McBrezzy you want to start?"

Jeff sucked his teeth, "Aight. So look heya. Since you havin yo baby and whateva me and ma boy Shawn was gon hook you up."

Shawn grabbed Randy's hands, "We are going to throw you a baby shower! It is going to be so awesome and we've been planning it out for the past few days. So Randy make for certain you don't have anything planned next Friday!" he bounced happily.

Randy smiled, "Speaking of babies, I had the best dream ever! I'm going to have a daughter! I'm so excited! A little girl, you guys!" Randy sighed lovingly and the three men on the opposite side of him 'awwwed'. "I think I'll name her Alanna."

"Shawn is prettier," Shawn coughed out and smiled.

The waitress soon returned with all the food and drinks and all five men ate, conversing with one another, and sharing laughs. When all had been eaten, Randy got up and left for the restroom. Surprisingly it was nice and clean. He chuckled lowly and entered one of the stalls. It wasn't that he had to go number two but the doctor had just recommended he sit down and use the bathroom for a while and since he had no idea what he was truly going through, it was wise to heed the doctors advice. He finished quickly and just as he was about to exit the stall he heard the restroom door slam open. He jumped. Stilling himself, he put his ear to the door, listening, waiting.

"Orton...Randy I know you're in here. I always know where mine is." Randy shivered as he heard the sickly sweet voice drip through the entire bathroom. Why was this man so relentless. Gosh he hated the Irish animal! Holding his breath he waited, not making a sound. The sound of loafers against tile was all that was heard for a while but then came a simultaneous bang. Randy panicked and swore under his breath. Dang it, Sheamus was checking all the stalls! Lucky him, he was a little embarrassed about going to the bathroom and was in the stall furthest away. He held his breath and closed his eyes. The bang was getting louder now, loafers getting closer. Finally they were right at his stall, the loafers visible under the door. Randy almost began to cry but maned-up. He had more pride than that. The only thing left to do was pray. Suddey the bathroom door opened and an entire group of men flooded in. Randy saw the feet begin to run and he sighed with relief.

Minutes later he got out the restroom and returned to the table. Jeff was lying face down in a bowl of cereal, Shawn looked like he had been crying, Chris was all lopsided and looked like he was involved in a heated make out session, and Taker was sitting back and admiring it at, pulling sips from his coffee. "What Uh...What happened?"

Taker shrugged his shoulder, " I honestly couldn't tell you. Jeff was annoying me from putting his hands all on Chris so I made him focus more on his meal, Shawn started crying because he thinks Jeff is dead, and all those men had the chili."

"Right..?" Randy scratched his head.

"It's better not to think about it."

"Yeah..."

Randy ordered one last peice of coffee cake and put it in a small to go bag. They paid the bill and, bidding farewell, left. Randy drove Taker back to the hotel and he himself ran upstairs. Knocking on his door, he was surprised when his gaze fell on a the bald gold metalist. "K...Kurt..? Kurt?" He pulled the smaller man in for a big hug and kissed the shiny top of his head. "Angle what are you doing here?"

"Stupid Cena called me for something stupid." He laughed as he heard a sad gasp from said man.

"I am not stupid!" John pouted. "When did you two become all buddy-buddy? Kurt I thought you two hated eachother?" Cena sighed sadly.

Kurt held Randy's hand "As if," He snorted. "We're like two peas in a pod. Oh it's true. I'm his best friend." Kurt smugly said his last statement, smirking at the disappointment in Cena's face.

"But I'm Randy's best friend!" John cried out and stood to his feet.

Dave, who was sitting on the bed rolled his eyes. "Do you see what I had to deal with? These two big butt idiots have done nothing but argue since they got here."

Randy made his way over to the bed with Dave and gave him the little bag with the cake in it. Dave broke it in half and gave his man the other half. Randy nodded cheerfully and began to nibble on it. "So why are you here again?"

Cena smiled back at the tan momma. "Well, Kurt is first on the list. I thought maybe he might have a grudge against you but..." He trailed off disappointedly.

"But you were wrong because you're stupid! What idiot believes everything they see on Tv?" Kurt smirked again and Cena got in his face.

"I'm tired of you trying to bully me Angle!"

"Too bad I don't care!" Everything was quiet until Cena broke and cradled himself against Randy.

"I hate you!" He sobbed against Randy's shoulder. "Randy likes me...Me!" Heavier sobs escaped him.

Kurt laughed and went towards the door. "Well maybe he'll like you when you don't suck. I know it's hard for you not to do though. " Cena hugged Randy tightly. "Well I've wasted my time here long enough. Randy, I will be there for the shower and the wedding. See you baby." He winked and blew a kiss to Randy before leaving out.

Dave wrapped a protective arm around Randy and kissed his forehead. "How was breakfast?"

Randy leaned into him and stroked absently at John's hair. "Nice." the three layed there for a minute or so before Cena happily bounced up.

"So suspect number one is gone. Angle is no threat! Next we are going to check out that JBL character. I don't like him too much..."

Dave drifted off, "Yeah I could see it. I'm no big Bradshaw fan either."

Cena clapped his hands together, "Then it's settled! I'll go see what I can squeeze out of Layfield while you guys are at Smackdown."

Dave stood up. "Well I could go with you. Vince doesn't really need me tonight. I don't have a match."

"Yes but with me gone you will!" Cena laughed.

Dave looked at him curiously before realizing what he meant. "You dirty little..! How dare you!"

"I'll see ya later Dave! Bye Randy baby. Remember Batista, Dolph Ziggler will be waiting for you!" Cena left in his usual fashion of escape.

Dave sighed hard. He put his hands on his hips and looked down at Randy. He couldn't help but smile now. Just within the four days he could tell Randy was getting bigger, bulkier even. He looked so cute. Randy looked up at him questioningly. "You're starting to gain baby weight."

Randy's face dropped. "Is it really that noticeable?" He bit his lip and fiddled with his shirt buttons.

Dave smiled at the blush going over the chubby cheeks. "Not really. But for someone who's paid attention to that body for so long, you just see it." Randy's face was even redder now. "But don't be all insecure about it. You look good with and without too much weight." He leaned down and pressed a small kiss on Randy's lips. A smile crept upon his face when Randy whimpered slightly.

Randy swallowed hard. "Dave, don't say things like that. It's...it's just not you." He laughed uneasily and scooted off the bed, standing to his feet.

Batista took his hand and pulled him in close. "Maybe you don't know the real me." He searched the red face infront of him and leaned down to place sweet little butterfly kisses on Randy's stomach. Randy squirmed. "Randy you are so cute." Dave's hands had a mind of their own as they trailed over Randy's thighs feverishly. He buried his head in Randy's neck, inhaling deeply. "You smell so good. You always smelled good."

Randy began to push at Dave's chest. Clearing his throat, he laughed uneasily again. "Calm down Batista. You're getting a little carried away here. You're freaking me out. You can stop now...please?" Randy sounded desperate. Dave backed up and pushed Randy down onto the bed. As he hit the bed, Randy looked up at the man pleading with him, a twinge of fear in his eyes. "Dave I don't like the way you're looking at me. Batista...? Dave?" He gasped as the big man descended on to him, his body trapped under the huge frame. Before Randy could even protest Dave was attached to his neck again. The poor man was panting, the hot kisses making him shiver. "Dave s-stop it..." Batista was massaging Randy's ear in one hand and rubbing his chest with the other. "Dave I said stop it..." He leaned up and bit Randy's ear causing the man under him to jolt. "I SAID STOP!"

Randy came across and punched Dave dead in the face.  
>He immediately sat up off of Randy, clutching his nose and Randy took that as a chance to escape. He sat up and stood to his feet near the door. Dave was still holding his nose when he turned to Randy bewildered. "What was that for?"<p>

Randy angrily threw a pair of keys at him. "Are you kidding me? You potentially raped me! I said stop it!" He turned to the mirror next to him and held his head up. "And you gave me a big hickey! Ugh I hate you!"

"And we are back to square one with this hate thing." Dave sighed and sat down on the bed.

"You're dang right we are! If the real you is some scary rapist who targets pregnant men I hate it!" Randy yelled.

"I didn't mean it like that... and I'm not a rapist!" Dave stood to his feet. "It's just Randy...when I was looking down on you and I saw that you were starting to get a little chubbier I saw..."

"What? The old me? The weak, young, innocent little me? Made you think back to the good ole evolution days?" Randy faked cheerfulness but went back to the evil viper he usually was in the ring. "Well? Is that what you were thinking of?"

Dave sighed. "Randy calm down. I just," another deep sigh as Randy turned to the door.

"Didn't our conversation yesterday mean anything? I told you I'm NOT that kid anymore! But seeing as you don't comprehend that I'm going to ask someone else who does for a ride down to Smackdown. Besides you'd probably try to rape me again if I ride with you. Get your keys, get dressed, and get out of here." Randy spat before slamming the door. He shook his head aggressively, and punched the door behind him repeatedly.

"Oh geez. Are you locked out?" Randy slumped his shoulders and looked to the room at the end of the hall. Peaking out, looking worried was Evan and Jack. Randy sighed and waved.

"No Evan sweety...I'm just..." He pinched the bridge of his nose. "I don't feel well is all."

Evan ran up and put his ear to Randy's stomach, "Is your tummy hurting? Do you need to eat something? We could take you out to eat you know." Evan bounced around excitedly at his own idea.

"Sorry Bourne but me and the babies just had breakfast." Evan looked like he was about to break down crying. "I'm free for dinner though." He smirked as the young high-flyer perked up instantly.

"Super cool! We'll go somewhere nice like Olive Garden after the show!" Evan suggested.

Jack smiled his unbelievably big smile. "So it's a date then Orton."

"That it is Swagger." Randy pointed out to the parking lot, "Hey do you guys have any room for one more in your rental?"

Jack put his arm around Randy's shoulder. "For you Randy, always." He smiled, if possible, even bigger making Randy and Evan give him a frightened look.

"Do you mind dropping me off at the show like...now- if it's not in the way of your plans or anything?" Randy gave Jack the puppy dog eyes and poked out his lip.

"Well we were headed to the other side of town but.." Jack sucked his teeth a little while.

Evan grabbed Jack's hand and gave him the same face Randy was putting on. "Oh please Jacky? Please. Please. Please!"

"I don't see why not!" Jack grabbed Randy in for an all American American hug and squeezed the life out of him. Letting go,he laughed as Randy stumbled backwards and tried to regain his breath and balance.

Evan yipped along as well and they all went out to the parking lot.

I may have issues…I didn't mean for dave to get like this…why? XD Will update soon! Reviews?


	15. Chapter 15

So yeah. I'm gon keep on writing! It takes longer to add new chapters and stuff though because first I have to type these chaps on my iPod them send them to myself and save them on my computer then finally add them. I'm a serious mess! XD Anywho, I really am loving the reviews I get. You all are awesomesauce! (Especially AestheticOrton ^3^ I snuck it in just like you asked ;) )  
>On to the story!<p>

* * *

><p>"So what's your purpose on Smackdown tonight?" Evan bounced happily as he sat in the backseat of the rental car. Randy and Jack sat in the front seats. Evan hadn't been quiet the whole ride. The little ball of energy was far to interested in Randy. "Are you gonna cut a groundbreaking promo?"<p>

Randy laughed, "Possibly. Im really not too sure what Vince wants.." He looked down at the back of his phone and sighed. There was a picture of him and Dave looking all too happy. He scowled and stuck his nose in the air as Jack began to park the car.

Once parked, Evan was the first to jump from the car. Happily, he reached for Randy's door and grabbed the man's hand, stroking it to motion him out of the seat. Randy chuckled at the little man and raised up. He closed Jack's door and waved to the blonde as Evan escorted him away.

"Are you gonna talk to the crowd about your babies?" Evan smiled brightly at the tall man as they strode arm in arm. "I'd love to hear all about it!"

"And what exactly is it that you wanna hear?" Randy smirked evilly. "You wanna hear what the doctors said or what I plan on doing for the shows or maybe you wanna go further back..." Randy got behind Evan and stroked up and down his arms. He leaned close to the man's ears. "Maybe the details to how I got pregnant," He whispered hotly, his tongue slowly running against the ear's outer shell. Evan shook and blushed, Trying to slip away from Randy's seductive lure.

Evan broke away and stumbled around, fumbling not only over objects in his path but words as well. "R-Randy...well I...you and Dave and...I'll just wait to hear like the rest of the WWE universe!" He immediately rushed off leaving the amused viper.

Randy reveled in the funny incident and then gathered himself up to enter the locker room. He walked in, waving to everyone that was there. Superstars left and right congratulated him and patted his stomach. Edge, Christian, and Chris slipped kisses on his cheeks and tummy before leaving to get ready for their matches. The other superstars followed suit and Randy sat in the locker room on the couch, prepping to watch the show. Here we go. He relaxed but tensed up soon after as someone crept into the locker room. Slowly he turned and laughed when he noticed who it was. The divas were creeping in. They smiled as Randy laughed and joined him on the couch, excitedly gathering around the pregnant man. Kelly stroked Randy's stomach sweetly. "Aww. How precious."

Beth turned to Randy curiously. "Is this really possible? I mean-not trying to offend you or anything..." Beth began to laugh nervously.

Randy laughed as well and waved his hand in the air dissmisively. "It's alright. And when the ultrasound gets done we'll be all too certain how possible it is."

Alicia looked up sadly, "so you didn't get it done yet?"

Randy shook his head. "Nope. Doc says it's too early."

All the divas nodded understandingly. "So do you think you're having any girls?" Nikki smirked.

Brie laughed. "Yeah, we need to know if there's a diva we should be watching out for in the future. Cmon, daughter of the animal and the viper? There's guaranteed competition."

"Well considering your ages, none of you should have to worry about her. Mae Young maybe, but not her." Randy chuckled and the other girls followed suit.

"So how are things with you and Batista?" Maryse quipped anxiously. "Teddy never tells me anything!"

Randy sighed thoughtfully before speaking, "I don't even know. I mean, when I left earlier I was angry with him."

Alicia placed a hand on his knee. "Aww, why? What happened?"

Randy blushed as he thought about it. What was he to say? Just telling the truth and saying that Dave was trying to rape him didn't seem like the truth anymore. Maybe he had overreacted. "Dave was trying to kiss me... and stuff and I kind of freaked a little. Then I said I hated him and now he's mad at me..." Randy dropped his head, looking like a pitiful child.

The room fell silent and all that was heard was Randy's small sobs. "Hey, no sweety. It's not your fault...um...You were just shocked I'm sure. Just call him and say you're sorry." Eve patted Randy's back, comforting him.

He shook his head and pouted, "But he started it!"

Natalya rolled her eyes. "Aww just suck up your pride and apologize to your future hubby." She playfully pushed the Orton and then rubbed his arms. "He'll forgive you."

"Yeah, you may not be," Michelle smiled and looked to Layla beside her And the two spoke in unison, "Flawless!" She finished by herself. "But I'm sure he will forgive you."

"You're right 'Chelle!" Layla bounced happily. "Even If he doesn't, you're way too good for him!"

"You are." Everyone turned towards the door, gasping from the shock of the unnoticed intruder.

Batista smirked at the girls and lifted his eye brows skeptically. "Are you girls really supposed to be here...in the male locker room?"

All the divas laughed uneasily and waved off Randy before leaving. Dave laughed too and then turned to his gene carrier. He bit his lip as their eyes met and he walked over to the couch, easing his way beside the tan man. They just looked at one another for a few minutes before Dave threw his hands up. "Alright, I give. I'm sorry for putting my hands on you."

Randy crossed his arms and nodded, "Thank you."

"Even if you did enjoy it."

"Excuse me! I did not!" Randy pouted and Dave laughed.

"Sure you didn't." Dave pecked Randy's forehead an stood stretching. "Coming out to ringside?"

Randy looked up at the man in disbelief. "Are you serious? Do you really think it's over just like that. Like I'm supposed to forgive you and just go to your side?"

Dave laughed. "No but I know you like to see the matches up close. That's something you've always enjoyed and I just figured you'd be out there. Besides it adds on to out storyline. Vince'll eat that up."

Randy sighed and rose from his seat. He glared at the buffer man and spun on his heels to the door. Dave laughed and followed.

"I walk alone" blared through the arena and the two stepped out together. Dave stepped out in front of Randy and hit his pyro before taking the man's hand. Randy gasped in shock but settled to play it off. He smirked at the man and winked. Dave smiled back. He could feel the anger and embarrassment coming from the viper and it only made him want to tease the man further. This is what he gets for giving him such a hard time. They entered the ring and one of the stage hands handed them a mic. The crowd cheered after a minute or so and quieted down.

Randy brought the mic up to his lips and licked them. "Now," He looked around in though and added his dramatic pause. "I know you all are really curious about this whole situation and how it all happened even after Raw. I still don't understand it all myself. Dave and I have talked about it and I am keeping the babies. I can't perform but I'm still going to be here beside Batista. Um..." He searched his mind for anymore things to say. "There's really nothing else to it." He looked to Dave.

"This situation really caught me by...surprise I guess. I'm not gonna avoid it though. I did this so I'm going to accept responsibility for it and stay by Randy through his pregnancy." Dave picked up the locked hands and kissed Randy's.

Just as he finished, Dolph Ziggler's music hit and he strode out to the ring. He brought his own mic and immediately approached the duo. "Hello. I'm Dolph Ziggler." He outstretched his hand for them to shake but pulled it back when neither bothered to answer his gesture. "Look, I came out here to fight. Dave Batista one on one with Dolph Ziggler. So if you don't mind, tell your freak show whale to hold off for a minute and let daddy take care of business." Randy gasped and charged the young blonde but Dave grabbed him around the waist, constricting the rage. He settled him and led him out the ring beside the announcers. Randy rolled his eyes but complied and sat down as the match bell was rang.

In a matter of moments Dave had Dolph pinned and once more his music hit. Randy walked into the ring as well and hugged Dave, patting him on the back and motioning for them both to quickly leave. The actions were more hasty than affectionate but Batista only suspected it to be Randy's embarrassment and followed in. Just as they made it to the ropes to leave, Michael Cole was beckoning them back.

"Hey guys if you don't mind, Teddy has asked me to give you all a brief interview." Cole waved as he swiftly entered the squared circle.

Randy threw his head up in frustration and groaned. He leaned over and whispered to Dave, "See why I tried to get us out of here? Look at this clown." Dave nodded and led Randy back to the ring's center.

Cole nodded as well in their direction and held the mic up. "Well Ortista, as the fans are calling you, how are things for the loving couple relationship and interaction wise?"

Randy shrugged and looked to Dave. "Nothing really, we just see one another more often. It's like evolution all over again but under different circumstances." He made a face as though he was thinking and then went back to his normal emotionless face.

Cole rolled his eyes, "Well yeah that's nice and all but I mean has there been any recent fights or maybe any type of outrageous interactions from one of the other stars in the back? Nothing cool like that happened?"

Dave laughed and shook his head. "Sorry Cole, me and Rands are two peas in a pod. No fights or arguments and no opposing superstars. In fact, the divas were in the locker room earlier; rubbing Randy's stomach and cooing the babies. We all love the new experience".

"Oh please, we've heard that one before. What's the truth?" Neither man looked to give any more answers and Cole sighed, admitting defeat. "Well Randy, at least tell us how the labor's expected to happen. I mean, where will the babies come out of?" Cole smiled at his eager question but the smile was quickly erased as he was connected with an RKO and was unconsciously making out with the pale ring floor.

The crowd went wild and Dave jerked Randy to his feet, the younger man now clutching his stomach. He quickly pulled him out the ring, up the ramp, and to the back. He leaned Randy against the wall and got in the hurt young man's face. "What were you thinking? You can't hit a move like that! You're pregnant you idiot! Did you forget that?"

Randy chuckled at the sarcasm. "If I did I surely remember now," he spat as he painfully caressed his stomach. "That was not the smartest thing to do..."

"I know that. So why did you?" Dave punched the wall by Randy's head. "Oh I know, it's because you just don't care!"

"No, That stupid punk was getting on my nerves with all the immature personal questions. I saw you weren't going to do anything so I took it upon myself to do so." Randy began to limp away slowly, feeling to the point where he knew he was going to vomit. "Dave look I'm not going to sit here and fight with you. I need to go to the restroom... I feel a little..." Randy burped in the middle of his sentence and began to gag. He held his stomach tighter and hunched over, throwing up all over the floor. Dave ran over to the man and grabbed him around the waist, trying to steady him.

"Geez, Randy I told you that wasn't a good idea!" Dave patted Randy's back soothingly. Randy groggily nodded, his eyes tearing up and strength leaving him when he threw up some more. Dave sighed heavily and used a nearby towel to wipe Randy's mouth. He took the man to the locker room and quickly went by catering for some salt. He came back with a handful and motioned for Randy to take a bit of it to try and settle his stomach. Soon Randy was back to normal, much more tired but nowhere near as queasy. He leaned against the bench and gazed around the room in a daze. Dave came back and sat beside him. "Better?" Randy slowly nodded and leaned himself against the bigger man. "Good. You know you gotta be careful out there...I was worried you'd actually hurt yourself or the little ones." he kissed Randy's stomach and sighed.

"...Worried?" Randy asked lifting his head. It seemed that right now that wad the only word that could be drawn out of his weak frame.

Dave laughed, "Yes I was worried. You're my friend after all. Evolution buds last forever Randy...Even if they hate you on and off again." Randy glared at him a while before lying back down. The two sat there in silence until they were taken over by sleep.

Hours later, Randy and Dave were prompted to wake when a pair of hands shook them from sleep. They came to as their eyes focused on the mischievous yet curious eyes of Cena. Randy groaned and lifted his hand for John to help him off the now cool floor. Cena laughed and propped Orton against him. He then looked at Batista. The man was rubbing his eyes and checking his watch.

"The show was over...Two hours ago?" He closed his eyes and ran his large hands down his face. He needed to get the sleep out his body and mind until then he wouldn't be able to comprehend anything. "Why didn't any of the guys wake us up? And when did you get here?"

John laughed and hugged Randy around his waist. "After Randy's sweet totally- against- the- doctors- orders RKO, I drove up here. When I got here it was crazy! Everyone was taking cute little pictures of you two for the website but Ted and Cody came through and destroyed all the cameras except for one that they had but someone stole that one so...it may be up tomorrow and it very well may not." Cena looked at the aggravated and sick expression on Randy's face and stroked his hand, trying to calm him. "Well, don't you think it's about time we head on out?"

Dave stood to his feet and cracked his back. "Sure, why not? That floor killed me and the hotel bed is calling me." He walked past Randy and pecked him on the cheek.

John gasped. "Dave Batista kissing Randy Orton on the cheek? This is scandalous!" He laughed and both Orton and Dave punched his arm as they set out for the parking lot. They all got in John's car with Randy in the back and Dave and John up front.

As they pulled off Dave looked over at Cena. "Hey, did you get anything out of Bradshaw?"

Cena shuddered. "Well...I really, TRULY would not want to remember what I got out of him..." John shook again and gripped the steering wheel tighter.

"Why, what happened? What could give the great John Cena chills over here?" Dave inquired, mocking Cena from earlier. By now, Randy was up and interested as well. They both leaned a little closer to John waiting for the answer. Not many things really freaked John out like this so to see him so disturbed was...interesting to say the least.

Cena looked to them and then back to the wind shield. He let out a heavy breath. "Alright...So...I was um..." John cleared his throat and breathed a little more before starting again. "Instead of making the long drive to Texas myself, I called JBL Corp. and the secretary said he was already down here in Arizona. I was glad about that, saves me some gas money but that's not the point. Anyway, I got his number from Ron- you know Simmons?" The two listeners nodded with anticipation. "I called and there was no answer so I traced the call and it led to the hotel. I went up to the clerk at the desk and she said that Mr. Bradshaw was in. She gave me the key and I ran up to the room right?" The two nodded again, knowing the good part was coming. John sniffed and nearly broke down. "So I went up to the door and knocked first but there was no answer so I just took it upon myself to gently open the door and what I saw..." John broke into a fit of sobs and shut his eyes tightly.

Dave rubbed his back. "Cmon John, you can do this. What did you see?" His and Randy's eagerness for more suspense was literally oozing from them.

"It was..." John sobbed more but tried to get it together, taking longer breaths of air. "I saw JBL on the bed on top of someone."

Dave shrugged his shoulder, "Is that all?"

"That someone was Punk!" John gagged and sobbed some more. "I am scarred for life from that. It was so much naked...EVERYWHERE!" John began to rock in his seat and sped up a little more behind the wheel.

Dave laughed and sat back in his chair. "That's gross. I mean JBL isn't really someone I CAN or ever WILL imagine without clothes."

Randy remained silent for a moment before moving back in his seat as well with his eyes closed and arms and legs crossed. "I would."

Dave looked back at him. "You would what?"

"Imagine Bradshaw in his birthday suit."

"You're kidding me...?"

"Nah...he's actually a pretty good looking guy whose got a good side out of the ring...and since he's got money that's a huge plus for him." Randy raised his thumbs and kept a completely innocent face. "I mean sure he's not the biggest or best looking guy but yeah...I can see why he's with Punk."

Both men up front gave him quizzical looks of fear. They turned back to the front and shivered. "I know the doc said you were going to have weird cravings and all but... I worry for you, Rands." John sighed and began to park the car as they had reached the hotel.

The three got out and went to the front desk to retrieve their room key. Cena gave the duo theirs and waved goodbye before going to his own room down the hall. Dave looked to Randy and smiled as he opened the door. Immediately he plopped on the bed and fell to sleep. Randy, on the other hand, took a nice warm shower and grabbed his laptop. Easing on the couch, he booted it up and checked his email. Blushing he immediately closed the laptop and sighed. Well, he found out who found the camera. He jumped in the bed beside Dave and made a mental note before resting. Note to self, kill Evan Bourne in the morning.

* * *

><p>Review please!<p> 


	16. Chapter 16

Woo hoo! Got some motivation to keep on writing! kind OF MUSHY ON THIS CHAPTER SO I SO SOWWY!

* * *

><p>Randy rolled over as the light hit his face and sighed lovingly when he rolled onto the well-toned torso of Batista. He felt Dave's stomach muscles clench as the man laughed at him. Randy immediately turned away back onto his pillow. "Morning again," Dave laughed out. "You ready to get on out of here? You know the flight leaves in an hour."<p>

"Yeah yeah, I've been a WWE superstar before." Randy grumbled as he sat up and planted his feet on the ground. He rubbed his face and went to the bathroom, calmly closing the door behind him. Dave waited a second and scrunched up his face as he heard the younger throwing up.

"Morning sickness has to suck." Dave sighed and got up too. He followed in the bathroom after Randy, soothingly patting the younger man's back as he continued to throw up. Randy coughed and sputtered a little more before wiping his mouth and standing up, flushing the toilet. He then turned to Dave and leaned on his shoulder. Dave patted his head and kissed it softly, moving over to the sink to get the day started.

Forty five minutes later, the couple checked out of the hotel and was on their way to the airport. They had fifteen minutes to kill before the flight actually took off so when they reached the airport, they found their seats and ordered a nice breakfast.

"Hey listen," Dave smiled as he put on a set of earphones and ate into some eggs. He turned to Randy and let him listen to the music, a smirk forming on the legend killer's lips.

"What do you know, they're playing my song." Randy laughed as he hummed his own theme song and swallowed down some hotcakes. "That's catchy," Randy muttered as Dave took his earphones back and from there, the two finished their meals, lightly singing 'Voices' as they did.

Just when the plane was about to take off and the last call came for passengers to board, a small superstar came running on along with a large blonde down the aisle to the seats behind Dave and Randy. Then the plane took off.

Evan bounced happily as he was seated behind Randy, nuzzling close to the back of the chair. "Randy! How are you this morning? I missed you last night!"

The blonde beside him reached around and shook Batista's hand. "Good to see you again, Dave."

"You too, Swagger," Dave nodded back.

Jack the turned back to Randy. "Aw man, what happened to you yesterday? Me and Evan waited all night with reservations to go out to eat but you were a no show!"

Evan unfastened his seat belt and stood up, looming over the top of Randy's seat, giving him a big pout. "I was so sad...I didn't even go to sleep..."

Randy looked up at him. "Is that why you sent me that picture for the website?" He smiled expectantly.

Evan gasped and smiled back, "Wasn't it just the cutest picture ever? Cody took it and-"

"Evan sweetie, it's not nice to take pictures of people when their sleeping." Randy still had his smile but he spoke in his teaching voice. "It's an invasion of privacy."

Evan's face dropped to one of pure guilt. "I-I'm sorry...I didn't mean to..." He retreated back in his seat like a scolded puppy and wiped at his eyes.

Randy reclined all the way back in his seat until his head was in Evan's lap. He winked up at him, "Let me lie right here the whole flight and I'll forgive you."

Evan looked at the smirk plastered on Randy's face and laughed, nodding to the offer. "You're silly, Randy!" he wiped a few more stray tears and then ran his hands through Randy's short hair, lightly massaging his scalp and causing Randy to purr with appreciation for the action. Dave and Jack looked to one another for a moment and gave in with laughter.

The rest of the ride was calm and quiet, minimal conversation and light slumber over took the superstars. As the plane was nearing its destination, Jack yawned and turned to the couple before him. "Yo, at least let us treat you two to a meal when we land. Airline food sucks around dinner time." Evan perked at the idea and patted Randy's cheek to wake him.

As the young man woke he turned to look up at the smaller. "You won't bail on me this time, will you?" Randy quirked a brow at him and then to Dave, who only laughed and patted Evan's head.

"We'll be there, Bourne."

At that moment the plane landed and within minutes the stars were leaving the terminals and were in their rent-a-cars. The four escaped the airport and went up to the Sonic nearby. They discussed everything from the next house show, to their plans for tomorrow, and even the relationship between Evan and Jack; the duo blushed and denied it as expected of course. After about an hour or so, they all headed out to their separate ways.

Randy got behind the wheel and Dave didn't mind at all seeing as how this was the man's ground. There was no point in not using the Missouri native's navigation of his home to full advantage. They drove around for hours it seemed until they arrived at a fair sized house. Dave looked at Randy curiously, "This your place?"

Randy laughed lowly. "My parents. I'm trying to go see them while I'm here."

Dave rolled over towards the window in his seat groggily, "But Randy, can't it wait till tomorrow? Look its 10 o'clock; they're probably sleep anyways."

Randy rolled his eyes and stepped out the car. "They aren't. I told 'em I was coming and I had big news; they CAN'T sleep. I won't be long but you're welcome to come in too. "With that, he turned and walked onwards to the door, smirking victoriously as Dave soon followed after. Randy knocked on the door and seconds later, Cowboy Bob swung it open with open arms, embracing his son and pulling him into the house. Dave waltzed in behind the two and closed the door.

Randy happily hugged his father and laughed. "You always wait up for me, you gotta be tired dad?"

Bob snorted playfully, "I think you forgot who your old man is, son. Cowboy Bob ain't never tired!" He pulled away, holding Randy's shoulders and smiling, pride evident on his face. "Especially when it comes to my boy." They two just stood for a moment exchanging words with only their eyes before Bob turned to Dave. "You that Batista fella, right? Randy, he a friend of yours?"

Randy laughed, "Yes dad. Remember he was my stable mate in Evolution."

"I remember now. Yeah, you were smaller then, less muscly and Randy you were bigger weight wise; bulkier even. Looks like you're gaining that weight back though. Better get in shape or Vince'll make you," he laughed.

Randy faked a laugh as well and rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Well that reminds me dad, I have big news. Where'd mom go off to?"

"At the store. Heard you were coming and went to get some things. She said she already had a feeling of what your news was but she wouldn't tell me a thing. So what's this big news?"

Randy looked down at his stomach and then to his dad. "I'm having children."

Bob's jaw nearly popped off as he heard the news and he busted with excitement. "Well congratulations! Me and your ma didn't know you found a girl! Why didn't we ever meet her? You been hiding her haven't ya?"

Randy smiled uneasily. "Uh...that's not really it. I'm not seeing any girl."

"Aw Randy...you got tangled up with one on the road and she threatened to take it to the press, didn't ya? Look son, don't I always tell ya that one night stands end like that?"

"Well it certainly was a one night stand that did this," Randy mumbled lowly as he looked to a nervous looking Batista. He inhaled deeply and turned back to his dad. "No pops, listen. I'M having the children."

"What do you mean? What you playing at?" Bob began to grab Randy's hand seeking some kind of understanding but at that moment Randy moved back and grabbed Batista's hand. He looked his father dead in the eye.

"Bob, I'm pregnant." He watched the expression on his father's face change and then he looked again to Dave, the man sensing Randy's discomfort and reassuringly squeezing his hand. "And I'm having Batista's children."

Bob backed away slowly. "This is a joke right? There's no way...how's that even possible?"

"Why does everyone say that?" The words were mumbled as Randy advanced on Bob. "Listen Dad, I know it's not very common but it's true. I'm going to the doctors to get a sonogram done sometime next week and you'll get to see all eight of my little Batista-Orton's"

Bob's eyes nearly popped out his head. "Ei-Eight?" Randy nodded slowly. Bob froze for a minute, locking eyes with his son before exhaling a lowly shaky breath he had been holding. He took off his hat and ran a hand over his hair. "So Elaine was right. She really knows you kids like the back of her hand. I guess that's why she went to the store...to get baby stuff."

"Mom already knew? But how..."

"She's got this tuition. Even came home and said we needed to clean out the attic to make room. She wouldn't tell me for what though..."

"For a nursery...," Randy finished as he thought. "Wow, Mom's good. Dad, I know you don't really..."

"Randy, son, I could never understand but sometimes you just have to go with it. You ain't raising them kids alone are ya? I mean," Bob looked over at Batista.

"Yes sir! I mean, I do plan on marrying Randy. I wouldn't just let him do that." Dave stuttered out.

Bob looked over to Randy and laughed. "I guess it's all fine then. I don't get it but as long as ma boys alright I guess it'll just be. Randall, go call up your Ma and tell her the news." Randy smiled and hugged his Dad before running into the other room. Bob looked to Dave expectantly. "Ain't ya got some explaining to do here? I'd like to know how this all happened?"

Batista laughed a bit. "To be honest, I don't even remember. It was a drunken fumble really or at least that's what Randy told me..."

"So wait, wait..."Bob waved his hands around, "How can you be sure those are yours then? I mean did you get a DNA test going?"

"Well no, but Randy said..." He watched as Bob quirked a brow.

"So you have no real proof that you're the father?"

"I guess not...I've just been leaning on Randy's word." Dave came to the conclusion. He saw Bob nod and pushed past him. "Excuse me for a moment..."

He walked in the room Randy had left to and stopped mere inches from behind him. Randy said his "I love you's" to his mom and hung up the phone, spinning around and nearly crashing into the big man. He gasped inwardly but eased moments later. "Dad was right. She already knew and she's picking up some stuff for us. Says she'll send the stuff over to the house tomorrow." Dave had a smug look on his face causing a bit of worry to run over Randy's face. "What's your problem?"

"Oh just a little enlightened." Dave said. He looked over Randy and followed the man to the front door. Randy hugged his father and Dave nodded to him as they left out and got into the car. Randy waved out the window as he pulled out and headed for home.

Randy kept looking over at the big man next to him who seemed to be giving him the evil eye. When they finally pulled up at the luxurious mini mansion that was "el casa de Randy", Randy unbuckled his seatbelt and turned to him. "Alright, what gives? You've been staring at me this whole time and you're making me uncomfortable over here."

"Randy," Dave started out, "How did the whole night with you go again?"

Randy blinked a little, "I was hanging out with Cena for a while and we saw you drunk off your rocker so I was going to take you back up to your hotel room. It was locked so you stayed in mine with me and…this happened."

"Really? How can I be sure that that's what happened?" Batista mused.

Randy flinched. "What are you talking about?"

"I mean, I was drunk. How can I know for certain any of that story is true?"

"Where is this coming from? Of course it's true! What are you getting at?"

"Randy, do you have any proof that those are my kids?" Batista flatly protested.

Randy paused and a sick sneer plastered its way on his handsome features. "So that's what this is, huh? I'm a liar now? You know what, Dave you're right. I mean this paper," Randy reached into the glove compartment and threw a piece of paper at Dave, "the one with the test results I had done doesn't mean a thing! You couldn't have possibly slept with me while you were drunk because you're such a saint! So since I'm not trustworthy how's about you take fifty dollars and stay at some ransack motel instead of my house tonight? Sound good?" Randy threw some money at Dave, jumped out, and slammed the door.

Dave read over the paper and saw the results. There was no doubt he was the father. It was there in black and white. He sighed as he looked out the window to the young pregnant man making his way to the door. The fury radiating off of him was evident but Dave gathered up the strength to follow up behind him. Randy walked inside the house, Batista coming in right behind him and hugging him around the waist.

Randy shoved him hard, trying to break free from the grip. "No, get off me! Let go of me right now!" He punched Dave everywhere his fists could fly but the big man wouldn't budge. He twisted and jerked until he was facing Dave. He slapped him across the cheek and tried to punch him but just as he cocked his fist back Batista pulled him into his chest and crashed their lips together in a teeth shattering kiss.

Randy yelped at the sudden move and tried to pull back but the arms wouldn't let him. He didn't want to give in but the soft lips attacking his were too much. He moaned and kissed Dave back but just in the moment Dave pulled away.

He smiled sweetly at him when he heard the disappointed whimper leave the young brunettes lips. He cupped Randy's face with one hand and kissed him again lightly. He pressed their foreheads together, "I'm sorry. Your dad just had me paranoid. Do you forgive me?"

"I guess but when you said that in the car...," Randy blushed and turned away. "…I feel so dirty. Like no one wants me because of what happened."

Dave kissed his cheek. "You're so beautiful. There is nothing dirty about any of this, especially not those beautiful babies. And it doesn't matter if anyone wants you because you're mine." Randy jerked his head up to look at Dave.

"But Dave, you didn't even want to believe that you were the fa-" Randy was cut off by another hard kiss to his lips, this one bruising them. He gasped at the sudden action and then sighed. As they broke for air, Randy felt Dave massaging his swollen lips with his thumb. "Dave stop...kissing me like this...you make me..." Randy flushed deeply and pushed from Batista's grip. "I wanna go to my room." he began to walk towards the door when Dave scooped him up and carried him. "Dave, stop! C'mon put me down!"

Dave laughed and continued walking until they reached the bedroom. Dave smoothly sat Randy on the bed and got on his knees in front of him. He rubbed his legs sweetly and kissed his stomach. "You'd think the WWE's beloved viper would want to be pampered."

"I don't." Randy mumbled as he closed his eyes and sighed. "I'm very independent."

"Then why does it bother you to take care of the kids by yourself?"

Randy opened his eyes and looked down at Dave. "I said I'm independent not that I want to be lonely!" He rubbed his stomach. "Even when legacy was together, I didn't want my boys ringside but after the match, I wanted someone to go back to..."

"It's true," Dave and Randy's eyes darted to the other side of the room to the three men standing on the furthest wall. Randy nearly screamed when he noticed Ted, Cody, and John standing there. He instead dropped his head and grabbed at his shirt.

"What is wrong with you three? You nearly scared me half to death!" He sighed and rubbed his face. "When'd you get here?"

"How'd you get in here?" Dave questioned calmly, honestly half expecting something like this to happen.

Cody pranced across the room with Ted, "Of course Ted and I have a key."

"And of course I stole the key and cut myself a spare," Cena smiled as he walked over to the group as well. "But we came here as soon as the plane landed. See I was between Ted and Cody on the plane," He smiled suggestively and winked. "So I tagged along with them."

Cody slapped Cena's arm. "Yeah, the stewardess asked John to sit between Ted and I on the plane so we didn't get explicit and stuff. He was such a kill joy!" Ted and Cody hugged one another and rubbed their cheeks together.

"I almost couldn't stand it. Sitting there for so long and not getting to touch my sweet Coodles," Ted mused. He planted little kisses all over Cody's cheeks.

"Oh Ted, I just feel so dirty and no one wants me," Cody blurted out in a shrill girly voice.

"It's alright beautiful because you're mine," Ted yelled in a brooding manly voice. They burst into laughter and as John saw the blush growing on Dave and Randy's face he joined in.

"You two are a soap opera come to life," John chuckled out. "It's cute though." The man pulled out his list. "On to a more serious note, I also investigated into Ted and Cody. Kinda weird that they are suspects but hey, isn't everyone?" He patted over to the bed and sat beside Randy. "They have a solid alibi and let's face it; naturally they wouldn't lay a hand on you. I'd think they more so did this to you," Cena pointed to Randy's stomach, "Than anything."

From the couch, Cody and Ted nodded. Dave chuckled deeply and got up on the bed as well, stretching out over the cool black sheets. "Yeah…now what are you doing here?"

Cena looked over to him skeptically, "Didn't you hear all this?"

"I mean why are you HERE, in Randy's house?"

"Well…" Cena poked out his lip, "I don't want to spend money on a hotel and I need a place to stay."

Cody and Ted bounced, "Us too! We promise to be good, please?"

"My boys are always welcome into my home," Randy said flatly. Cody and Ted jumped excitedly up and threw their clothes off, grabbing a T-shirt from Randy's drawers and throwing it on.

"Randy," Ted began, "You know Cody has those nightmares, can he stay in the bed with you? And you know he can't sleep without me so we'll both need to be in here, if it's alright with you…?" Ted grinned sweetly.

"My boys are always welcome in my bed…" Randy again said flatly as Cody handed him a box of chocolates.

"Oh thank you Randy! Here, me and Ted picked these up on the way up here. Thought you might like 'em. They're dark chocolates," He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and laughed.

"Wait!" Batista shouted, "Then where am I supposed to sleep?"

"There's a guest bedroom down the hall. Can't expect to fit in bed with us, can you?" Ted stated smartly.

"Why' don't you stay in it, then?"

"Dave," Randy angrily shouted, "the poor dear has nightmares! You can't just reject them! What will you do when our kids have nightmares, send them back to their room? No!"

"But those are grown men!"

Randy snuggled close to Ted and Cody, "No, they're my babies."

Ted cuddled up to Randy's side, "There's a monster in the other room and it likes to eat cute little blondes with plump lips, daddy."

"And slim, lisp-having brunettes, daddy!" Cody chimed in, lying on Randy's thighs.

"We're so scared!" The duo shrilled in unison.

Randy angrily glared at Dave. "See! They need me!"

"B-but," Dave began but was stopped as John put a hand on his shoulder.

"Just let it go. You can't beat them…" Dave sighed defeated. "Me and you can talk about the plan for tomorrow and the next show anyway. But, I swear, if I feel anything out of you in that bed, I'm done. I'm not winding up pregnant like him; I got a company to carry." Cena laughed and the two exited the room.

They walked down the halls until they came to the guest bedroom. John went straight to the restroom and Dave lay out on the bed, trying to figure out how the two would fit on it without any mishaps happening because truthfully; he wasn't into John like that but Cena was an attractive man. John came out the bathroom seconds later and sat in a chair. "So, you got the engagement rings?"

Dave jumped, "W-what are you…"

"I told you last week! Oh my gosh, Dave! You're supposed to propose to Randy on Monday!" Cena yelled disappointedly.

"Shoot, I forgot!" Dave pounded into the mattress and threw a pillow over his face. "I'm so…S.O.L."

"Are you stupid or something? You really must not want to marry, Randy huh?" Cena dragged.

"Well…honestly…"

"Don't even…" Cena stood up and began to pace. "Look, as much as I want to do terribly dirty things to him myself, I'm trying to keep you two together. Tomorrow you need to get that ring!"

"But I don't know a thing about Missouri. I'd need Randy to guide me around to the stores and that would ruin the surprise…"

"Hang out with born. He's a Missouri native too. Heck, hang out with Randy's dad. Bob would help you and I know for sure his mom would!" Cena retorted.

"And how are you so sure?"

"I met them both. They love their boy, now focus!" Cena sighed. "You are so thoughtless sometimes! Why?" he cursed loudly and walked into the bathroom again. Dave waited a second and heard the shower come on, steam rolling from under the door. He sighed. John always took a shower when he was upset. Everyone in the locker room knew that. Dave sighed deeper and looked over to the door seeing Rhodes and Dibiase standing there. They both had small rollers in their hair and Cody carried around a pillow while Ted held a white blanket. He groaned.

"What do you want?"

"You screwed up big time," Ted stated bluntly.

Dave rolled his eyes. "Like I didn't just get enough of that from Cena."

"But we can help you!" Cody happily bounced up and down. "See, they're hosting the big fair down here in St. Louis. We'll take Randy tomorrow and buy you time to get the ring!"

Dave looked at them curiously and began to smile. "Really? You'd do that?"

"Of course," Cody smiled.

"Thanks." With that the two left and went back into the other room. At that moment Cena walked out rubbing his dripping hair.

"They didn't come to help you at all. You know they just wanted Randy all to themselves for a day, right?" Cena said smartly. Dave blinked and sighed.

"And I just gave them that…"

"Yup…prepare for that eight to double up to eighteen." Cena laughed sadly. Dave groaned and fell back against the sheets. Why was it always so complicated?

* * *

><p>And here, I stop for now! Review please!<p> 


	17. Chapter 17

Well here it is! Next chapter! And the adventure continues!

Warning…it gets a little mushy XD

* * *

><p>Dave groaned as he felt John shuffle on the bed for the hundredth time; only in this instance, John was getting out of the bed. The man was a rough sleeper if he ever seen one. Dave rolled over and raised his hand to hold back the rays of sun from his sensitive eyes. He sat up and cracked his neck, rubbing the soreness. John laughed. "What's so funny?"<p>

John stretched and threw on a tank top. He reached for his jean shorts next and turned in the bigger man's way, "Did I forget to tell you I'm a pretty rough sleeper?" John's dimples were prominent in his smirk.

"I'll show you rough, John." Dave grumbled. He slowly stood to his feet and grabbed his clothes from his bag. "Geez, has anyone ever told you that you sleep like a worm; squiggling and squirming at all hours of the night?"

Cena chuckled and finished putting his belt on. "Not really but that's what you get for forgetting the ring."

Dave opened his mouth to speak but decided to instead sigh. "I guess. So who would be the best to ask to come along? Should I call Bourne, or Bob, or," Cena turned and pointed- seriousness written on his only seconds ago playful face- towards his cell phone.

"Call his mother."

Dave quirked his brow. "Why his mother? Where did that…" He saw the almost scary seriousness on John's face and walked over to John's cell phone. "okay okay….if looks could kill." He scrolled through the contacts and found the desired number. He dialed it and waited patiently until an older woman's voice answered.

"_Hello? Johnny, is this you, sweety?"_

Dave cleared his throat. "Um no, Mrs. Orton. This is Dave; Dave Batista. I'm the guy who,"

She interrupted, _"I know! Well how are you? Why didn't you stick around last night and let me see you? I wanted to give you my blessings, honey."_

"Randy had to come home and rest, Mrs. Orton. I'm just glad you're okay with this whole situation."

"_Of course I am! Bob is happy too. He just over does it sometimes. Anyway, did you need anything?"_

Dave perked up. "Yes actually. Are you free today?"

"_Why?"_

"Well it was a surprise but I need to pick up my engagement ring for Randy and I need someone to guide me around town. Can you help?" Dave waited for an answer eagerly.

"_Of course I can! What type of mother would I be if I didn't! Oh this is so exciting! What time should I be over?"_

Cena snatched the phone this time. "Don't you worry about that Momma Randy. We'll swing by to get you in about an hour." Dave sneered at John and watched for the man's expressions as the rest of the conversation took place. Cena smiled, "Yes, we're going to eat breakfast and be right over…How am I? I'm fine Momma…good to hear. Yes…oh yes of course… My assessment of Dave?" Cena checked Dave from head to toe laughing inside at the lazily tired guy who had just woke not too long ago. "…Just needs a little help but he's okay." John winked at the large man. "Alright Momma…I'll tell him…love you too. Alright, bye." John kissed into the phone and hung it up, sliding it into his back pocket.

Dave nodded to John and the duo finished getting dressed. They made up their bed and went to Randy's room, shocked to find it spotless considering how early it was. Then it came to them as the smell of pancakes filled their nostrils. They turned to one another and raced down stairs to the kitchen where Randy was cooking while Cody and Ted set the table. "Wow." Dave muttered.

The faint words were enough to catch the viper's attention as he joyously turned around. "Good morning sunshine!"

Dave and Cena backed away; the abnormally bright smile Randy had, the way his voice was so chipper, the bright yellow shirt he wore- something wasn't right. Randy laughed loudly and turned back to the pancakes. Dave averted his disbelieving eyes to Ted and Cody who only smirked victoriously. He crooked a finger, beckoning the two over. He leaned over to Cody as he approached. "Is he okay?"

Cody smiled and he and Ted looked to one another. "Yes, he's just fine."

Cena pointed, "What did you do to him?"

"We told him we were taking him to the fair and the more we talked about it the happier his mood got until this happened. He cleaned up, got us up, and made us breakfast. He's been moving on pure excitement since," Ted stated slyly.

Cody butted in and poked Dave in the chest. "See, we can make him much happier than you can!" He and Ted then sat down beside one another around the table.

"I guess his mood swings are pretty strong, huh?" John shook slightly and inched over to Randy's side as the man served his fresh made food onto the plate in middle of the table. "Hey Rands. How's the little ones today?"

Randy excitedly patted his stomach. "They are as well as they can be! And how is my cute little stuffy fluffy wuffy Johnny bear?" Each word was accompanied by Randy pinching John's cheeks. You're just the cutest little thing!" Randy winked at John and walked around to the still shocked Dave. "How's my big old hunk of animal today?" Dave didn't move a muscle as Randy wrapped his arms around his waist. Randy only giggled and patted the big man's stomach. "Hope you're hungry honey buns because I am starved!" Randy kissed Dave sweetly and took his seat. He looked up as Dave and Cena glared curiously. He smiled brighter. "Oh stop fooling around and take a seat."

They complied and began to dig into the meal after the grace was said. Cody and Ted devoured everything like garbage disposals and had the pleasure of watching everyone else eat normally. "So," Cody began, "Did Randy tell you?"

"What?" Dave asked feeling the question was directed towards him.

Randy bounced in his chair. "They're taking me to the St. Louis fair! I haven't been since I was a little kid and I loved it! There's everything there; all the rides, the huge teddy bears, and oh my gosh…the food! Dave you're going to love,"

"I'm sorry I…I can't go." Dave chocked out.

Randy almost physically melted. "Wha…? Bu…But I wanted… Why not?"

Dave's heart sunk at the pathetically sad look that suddenly took over Randy. "I…I have stuff I gotta do today, babe."

"But can't it wait? Aren't I more important?" Tears were slowly forming in Randy's eyes.

Ted and Cody walked over and hugged Randy into their chests. "Yeah Dave! Isn't he more important?" Cody questioned. "You're just a terrible man, Davey!" He and Ted smiled so Randy couldn't see causing Dave to clench his fists.

"You little sneaky…" So that's what they were playing at…He reached across the table and took Randy's hand. "Listen sweety, nothing is more important to me than you. You'll have a lovely time without me and I guarantee it."

Randy grabbed Dave's hand too. "But Davey, I don't want you to miss this! I want you to come too!"

"Well I can't make any promises but after I'm done with my errands I'll try to make it up there and win you the biggest bear they got." Dave winked at Randy and laughed as the wide grin from earlier formed on the Orton's face.

"R-really? Oh Dave, you're the bestest!" Randy perked up even more than he had already been. Now it was Dave's turn to smirk as Ted and Cody turned up their noses and then stuck out their tongues.

Cena was just watching the whole display, still curious. He just dropped his head and finished his food.

After cleaning up the rest of the kitchen the men got into their cars and went on their way; Dave and Cena in John's car and Cody, Ted, and Randy in Randy's truck.

"So which place is the best, Mrs. Orton?" Just as they had promised, Cena and Dave picked up Randy's mother and were listening to her every word on where to go. Dave was driving with her in the passenger seat after John had graciously given up his seat to laze about on the back row.

Randy's mother waved around her hand, "Oh please, David. Call me Elaine."

"Or Momma," John added before lying back down.

"Or that," She laughed. She looked out the window at the line of stores before pointing. "That one."

Dave squinted forward towards the building and the sign on it. "The Kay jewelry store?"

"Every kiss begins with Kay," John sang happily causing Elaine to laugh.

Dave slapped his forehead. "I guess that would be obvious, right?" Elaine and John nodded. "Well let's go check it out." Dave turned in and paralleled park the car before all three got out. They entered the store; dazzled by all the glinting necklaces, entranced by the sparkling rings, and taken captive by the glow of the magnificent ear rings.

"I will be…right over there," Cena pointed to all the big chains and dashed away, soon becoming one with the glass case as he pressed his face against it.

Elaine only laughed. "He surely is a joy to have around, isn't he?" When Dave didn't answer she only laughed harder. "Alright, Davey. Let's take a look at those rings."

He nodded. They walked over to glass case with all the different types of rings. For a moment Dave was mesmerized by the jewelry but then he thought back to his main focus. Which was right for Randy? "Gold…or Silver?"

Elaine opened her mouth for a moment and then closed it as she thought. "Hmmm? He looks nice with silver but I think he likes gold more…I don't really know for sure."

Dave took the thought in. He always liked Silver on Randy. It matched his eyes well -not that he paid too much attention to it or anything. He averted his gaze to all the silver bands. They were all really nice but there wasn't one that he could picture on Randy's finger. Well he did picture them on Randy but none of them really looked like they suited the Viper. Either they were too flashy or too plain. He didn't want it to look like the wedding ring or just a casual dress up ring but something that let people know he was engaged.

Elaine soon got him from his thoughts and pointed into the case. "What about that one? I think it would be perfect."

Dave looked at it and shrugged. He wasn't having luck so he may as well go with the ring with a cute butterfly symbol on it. They moved over to the counter and John scampered over when he saw them. He looked at the ring of choice and smiled. "Aww it's so cute!...Randy won't want it." John said sternly. He grabbed the ring and went to put it back until Elaine grabbed it.

"Excuse me? Where are you going?"

"To put it back, Momma. Randy won't want it."

Elaine laughed. "I think I know my son, Johnny. He'll love it."

It was John's turn to laugh. "I'm sorry Momma but as his best friend I think I know what he likes and this isn't it."

"John…yes it is."

"Momma Rands…no it isn't."

"Yes! It! Is!"

"No! It! Isn't!"

Dave groaned as the two began to yell at one another and looked at the clerk. He shrugged and waved. "I might be back. I'm sorry if they break something." Dave then walked out the store and looked up the string of stores for one to wonder in. As he walked up the strip, something glinted from one of the windows and caught his eye. He turned to it and grinned. Now he knew what to get his Randy.

After he bought the item he walked back to the Kay and found his friend and mother in law in the car with their heads hung. Dave got in and turned to them. "Yeah, you two should be ashamed."

"We know," John sadly mumbled.

Dave laughed and drove off.

At the fair, Cody and Ted were running themselves rapid trying to keep up with the bouncy Orton. Maybe the mood swings did make him a little too excited. He was worse than Jeff when the man got some sugar in his system. "Let's go over here, guys! They got the ring toss! You gotta win me something!"

Cody panted and hunched over to regain his breath. "Okay, Randy. Just…just give me a second."

Ted panted too but couldn't help but laugh. "You sure are energized today, huh Randy?"

Randy laughed and went back over to his boys. "Look, we've already done every game but this one and been on every ride except the Ferris wheel. Do you guys wanna take a break? We could get something to eat and just relax. How does that sound?"

Cody raised his thumb and fainted into Ted's arms. Ted chuckled and sat on a nearby bench. "We'll be right here waiting."

"Okay!" Randy ran off into the excitement of the fair and only minutes later returned with a handful of food. "I can't believe it! They had everything!" Randy sat the food down on a table and motioned his boys over to have a sit.

They complied and marveled at all the snacks. Cody rubbed his eyes almost not believing them, "What all did you get?"

Randy laughed. "Well there were so many stands and all the food smelled soooo good! Let's see; there's candy apples, funnel cakes, hotdogs, corndogs, hamburgers, ribs, cotton candy, pretzels with salt, pretzels with icing, popcorn, kettle corn, corn on the cob, corn without the cob, and," Randy looked over all the food once more, "an apple pie!" He finished excitedly.

"We can't eat all that! Vince will have a fit!" Ted laughed sadly.

"…Well I can," Randy said smartly as he picked up a corn dog. "I am starving!" He opened his mouth and stuck the corn dog in only having Cody and Ted grab his wrist and make him yank it out of his mouth. He wrinkled his brow and tried to put the dog back in his mouth once more but Ted and Cody did it again. "Cut that out!" Cody and Ted giggled. "It's hard to eat this when it keeps going in and out and in and out!" Ted and Cody burst out then causing Randy to blush as he thought about it.

"We were only fooling around, Randy." Ted smiled innocently, showing his pearly whites.

Randy smiled back. "Oh it's alright!" He resumed to eating his treat on a stick. Ted and Cody then started on the popcorn together. Random conversation passed the time as the men ate. Cody and Ted asked about everything; Randy's idea for the shower, his wedding colors, what he wanted to name the kids. And Randy enjoyed the conversation, always getting a kick out of how each answer seemed sacred to the infatuated men. They had a glow in their eyes as they drank each word like a fine wine. That's what made him love his boys; the way they almost worshipped him.

Sometime later as the day wore down, the table full of food began to dwindle to a few treats here and there. It seemed they had talked and subconsciously eaten up the meal. Randy didn't mind though. He didn't want his money gone to waste, right? "You boys ready to hit the Ferris wheel? It's almost time for the stars to come out and I want to be on the top of that wheel to see it."

Cody and Ted looked up, sensing how the food had turned Randy's mood back to normal. He transitioned from the bright ray of sunshine to the dim glint of moonshine. He was calmed. They smiled. "Sure. Let me just finish up this funnel cake," Ted nearly asked.

"And I really just want one more Corndog." Cody hummed. He was about to quickly eat the food when he noticed a figure he knew all too well approaching. He sneered and tapped Ted, signaling towards the man coming. Ted rolled his eyes and held Cody's gaze, leading it to the funnel cake he was eating. He smiled and mouthed, 'watch this.'

Ted picked up some of his cake and, as he ate it, deliberately caused some of the powdered sugar to get just beside his mouth. Randy almost immediately noticed it and pulled Ted over by him. "What is it?" He asked innocently. Randy didn't say a word as he leaned forward and licked the sugar from Ted's face. Ted giggled at the feeling, causing Randy to smirk. "You could've just told me it was there."

"I get things done better when I do it." Randy closed his eyes and arrogantly stated.

Cody and Ted smirked as they felt the irritation beginning to radiate from the man in the background. Cody took the corndog and held it up to Randy's lips. "Randy, mines is hot. Can you blow it for me?"

"Of course," Randy blew on the tip of the corn dog until he heard Cody trying to bit back laughs. "What's so funny?"

"Your breath, it's tickling my wrist when you blow." Cody smiled.

"Tickling, huh? You _are_ ticklish aren't you, Codes?" Randy grinned deviously and pounced on the younger man, tickling him for all he was worth. Cody laughed loudly, obnoxiously even as the older man's hands where on his stomach. Ted laughed as well and then panicked as he looked over and saw the large man approaching. He quickly tapped Cody and motioned for him to look over as well.

Cody gasped and began to ease from under Randy. "Hey, Randy! Look at what time it is! How about we just hurry up onto the ride, huh? C'mon!" Cody and Ted stood and grabbed Randy's wrists, pulling him away from the scene.

Randy tried to hold back but the two boys together just dragged him along. "Boys, boys wait! You just ate all that food; slow down a bit or," Randy paused as he saw the boys stop dead in their tracks. They turned and looked towards Randy before gagging and hunching over, throwing up all over the place. Randy scrunched up his face and backed up. "I tried to tell you." The boys fainted but right before they hit the ground, they were caught and tossed over John's large shoulders. Randy raised his brow. "John? When'd you get here?"

"Normal Randy? When'd you get here?" Cena smiled. "Good to see you're back but don't worry about me or these boys. You got someone else to entertain you for a while." John pointed behind Randy.

Randy looked around and smiled as he saw Dave holding a large brown Teddy bear. He nodded and walked over to the man. "So you finally decided to show up, huh?"

Dave laughed. "I said I was going to get this right?" He handed Randy the bear and watched as a twinkle showed up in the tan man's eyes. "Now are we going to ride this thing and look up at the stars or do I just have to gaze at the ones in your eyes?"

Randy snorted out a laugh and punched Dave. "That was the stupidest line ever."

"I know."

"Now come and get on this big Wheel with me." Randy grabbed Dave's hand and gently pulled him along. Lucky them, they got the pod that went to the highest point of the attraction and got to look out on the city. The sight within itself was beautiful. It made Randy think back to the younger him, how he was so scared his first time on but he rode it with his father. The man comforted him and held his hand the whole ride through so this moment really took him back.

"Hey," Randy drew from his thoughts as Dave beckoned him. He looked at him curiously. "You know, you haven't let go of my hand since we got on." Randy blushed as it hit him and quickly snatched away his hand. Dave rubbed the back of his head. "I didn't say you had to…" He chuckled lowly as his hand was quickly sought out again.

"I didn't want to." Randy smiled a little and continued his observations. Gosh, it was beautiful up there; the lights, the stars, even the man next to him. Randy slowly turned and let his eyes scan Dave. He truly was a handsome man by all means of the word. Suddenly the two locked gazes. They shared a moment of silence, content with everything in their worlds but it all seemed to snap back as the wheel was in motion again. Just as the pod was going down, so was the euphoric state each was in.

They soon reached the bottom and strolled off the ride, walking hand in hand to Randy's truck. Even as they drove, they never let one another's hands go and when they reached the house Dave sighed. They sat out front for a while and Dave smiled. "I guess this was our first official date, huh?"

Randy was toying with the Teddy and grinned. "Oh?" He laughed and looked up. He took a long deep breath and lied back in the seat. "I guess it is then. Remember it well, Dave."

Batista kissed Randy's hand and waited for the man to finally let go before getting out and walking towards the door. He opened it and held it open for Randy as the man slowly made his way towards the house. They locked hands once more but the tan man nearly screamed as they saw the mess that once was the inside of Randy's house. Everything was strewn across the floor and there was water everywhere.

"Get back here!" John's voice was heard coming from upstairs and not too long after he came into sight, naked. Randy yelled and covered his eyes.

"John Cena! What is going on here?" Randy screamed. "What did you idiots do to my house!"

Cena froze and stuttered. "Oh…y-you guys are home earlier than I expected…" He gulped loudly. "Listen Randy! I swear it was Ted and Cody! I was trying to give them a bath so they could go to sleep and they just went crazy! They tied me up and streaked around the house like mad men! I'm just trying to catch them!" John yelped as he was soon run over by said naked boys.

"You'll never get us!" Cody yelled.

"We're invincible!" Ted came in.

"Boys!" Randy screamed as the exposed men came into view as well.

Ted and Cody looked at him and happily jumped on him, latching on for dear life. "Oh Randy we missed you!" Cody rubbed against Randy.

"What's wrong with you boys?"

Ted looked up at him with puppy eyes. "Well…" He bit his lips shyly, "John here was going to give us a bath and put us to sleep but we were worried about when you'd come home and we just couldn't go to sleep without knowing you're alright."

Randy paused. "Is that true?" Cody used the same look Ted and nodded. Randy shrugged. "Well I guess it's alright." He grabbed his boys' hands and led them upstairs getting angry and confused looks from Dave and Cena.

John stood up, "Wait a minute! These two destroy your place for some stupid reason and they get off Scott free?"

"The reason wasn't stupid, John." Ted huffed.

"Yeah, John," Cody added.

"Oh yeah it was! And who's gonna clean up this mess?" Cena shouted at the two.

"You and him," Randy flatly stated, pointing to Dave and John.

"WHAT?" They both said in unison.

Randy yawned. "I'm tired and I'm pretty sure it was just an accident what they did so I'm gonna go tuck them in and you two better clean this up. Good night." Randy waved and walked up the stairs. "Come along boys."

"Coming!" Cody and Ted chimed in and smirked. They stuck out their tongues at the unfortunate maids for the night and made their way upstairs.

Down stairs was completely silent until John screamed at the top of his lungs. He sighed seconds later and began to clean. Dave chuckled and helped. "You'd think that he'd treat me a little better after tonight but..no."

Cena lied on the floor and covered his face. "Yall are killing me."

Dave only laughed and continued to clean. Sure it was going to be a long night but as far as the day went, it was alright in his book.

* * *

><p>And here it is :D This was a fun one here but it was hard making Randy so Happy!...kinda creepy. XD Well now for Raw again. Proposal time! Wonder what Dave brought Randy. Hm…<p>

On another note, will hopefully be getting the next chapter of my Revan…Bourton… story up in about three days!

Thanks guys!


	18. Chapter 18

Well I have been away a while and its because of school...so sorry.

* * *

><p>"Dave, are you ready?" This was the Thirtieth freaking time someone had come and asked the same thing. When he woke up this morning, yes, he was as ready as he'd ever be- excited even. Then when he got to the arena he was asked 20 plus times if he was ready for this new life and he became nervous. So nervous. Not unsure but nervous but Dave knew he had to get it together now. After last night he had made the decision that he wanted to do this. He even planned it out. He hadn't seen Randy since last night and he made a point to avoid him. He was hoping Randy would look for him and then at the end of the night, when he couldn't find him he'd go out to the ring. The Dave's music would hit and he'd cut the proposal. Yes, hopefully it all would go smoothly.<p>

"Yes, John I'm ready. Now can you please make sure no one comes in here- especially not Rhodes and Dibiase. I don't need Randy finding me." Dave leaned back in his seat on the couch and John saluted to him.

"Whatever you need, Big Dave. Just figure I'm your personal bodyguard." With that he left.

Dave picked up the TV remote in his locker room and switched on the tube. "Let the show begin."

Randy groaned sadly. Where had the man been? He woke up with a note stuck to his forehead this morning. What did it say?

"Find me."

Written in the big man's handwriting. Simple as that. He immediately had gone to the next room but found it cleaned with the occupants missing. Maybe he was in the kitchen but no, all that was there was a plate of waffles and eggs. Moments later when that was all devoured, he got dressed by his boys and all three headed for the arena. He had constantly been in search of the man for nearly twelve hours! Where do you hide for twelve hours? He already didn't like playing these little games but yesterday made him have a change of heart. He figured that wouldn't last long considering that this was too frustrating. With a regretful sigh he sat on one of the crates near the interview area. The show had just started not too long ago and he really wanted to watch it. His boys had a match at the top of the show and he missed it looking for the big man. "Dave you idiot...you know I hate playing these games..." he grumbled lowly to himself. Just as he did, he was greeted fondly by the small interviewer. "Hi, Josh."

"Hi, Randy. I was wondering if you would mind being interviewed right now." Josh smiled as nicely as he could. His 11 years in the business ridding him of most of the fear others held when addressing the viper. When Randy shrugged, the smaller just continued. "So me and the WWE universe were wondering how things were going with you and Batista. Last night, there were photos taken at the fair ground down in St. Louis of you two having a good time. Can we conclude that you two are finally warming up to one another?" Josh held the mic out and eagerly waited for a reply and within seconds, Randy's expression transformed. At first He was calm and cool- a bit sad even- but then he furrowed his brow in anger and grabbed the speaking tool.

"Warming up? I don't think so Josh! Let me tell you something; we had a blast last night but this loser had the AUDACITY to avoid me all morning! Playing these little stupid games with me! Can you believe this idiot put a freaking note on my forehead that said 'Find me'? Who the heck is he? 'Find me'. Hmph! Like he's some kind of prize! Was it just some hit it and quit it thing like the first time? Ugh, he makes me sick! And I'll tell you something Matthews; Dave Batista better hope I DON'T find him!" Randy snorted in anger as he jumped off the crate and stormed off, leaving a frightened commentator behind.

Dave's jaw dropped as he watched the scene unfold in the screen. This was not going to turn out well...at all. "Okay, Rands just destroyed about two hundred dollars' worth of equipment and he's going around telling people he hates you soooo...I'm going to make sure he doesn't find you or you're gonna die." Cena spoke quickly before manning the door again.

"Just gotta be patient..." Dave turned his attention back towards the television and tried his hardest to focus. Just an hour or so longer and he'd be ready to stop this madness.

The time went by fast just as any event would when it's forgotten about long enough. The show was great but it was almost over and just like he had planned, Randy's music hit and the man stormed out to the ring. Showtime.

"No, No, No! Just turn my music off!" The music cut abruptly and Randy badgered Justin Roberts for a microphone. Once the tool was in his hand he climbed the ropes quickly, almost making you forget that he was with child. "I have been running myself to death all night and it's really ticking me off! I've been patient enough." He turned and faced the ramp. "Dave Batista! You better come down to this ring RIGHT NOW!" Randy stomped his foot and waited, his breathing hard due to his obvious irritation. "I think- no- I KNOW I deserve an explanation or else I will NOT hesitate to ignore the doctors' orders and hit you with an R...K...O-"

Suddenly Batista's music resounded in the place everyone on their feet in anticipation. They were just as in shock ad Randy when the tattooed man stormed down to the ring and got in Randy's face after grabbing a mic. There was some incomprehensible yelling that even the cameras couldn't pick up on until Dave backed up a little and held the device to his lips. "Are you kidding me? What are you doing all this yelling for?"

"And just where the heck have you been?" Randy retorted. "I know you know I was looking for you all day! You've got some nerve!" Randy jabbed the older man in the chest with his finger.

"Me? You've got nerve calling me an idiot! And so what if I leave early in the morning! I had to get other things done!"

"Other things like what?"

"Like picking up some stuff!"

"Oh, that's BS and you know it!"

"Really? BS! Are you kidding me?"

"No! You know what Batista, you're aggravating! I wish I had never even come here tonight!" Randy shoved Dave as hard as he could but the big man stood firm.

"Well I'm glad you did because now I can do what I want!"

"What the heck are you talking about now?" Randy jolted around.

"I'm TALKING ABOUT..."Dave spat the words out and began to lower his tone a bit but still held his angry shouting voice, "...How I want to propose to you!"

"Then do it!" He hadn't really registered what Dave said, still in his angry funk and babbling whatever response came to mind first. He folded his arms, closed his eyes, and turned up his nose in a stuck up fashion.

"Fine then! Randy Orton," Getting down on one knee and taking his colleague's hand, Dave reached into his back pocket and pulled out a box. "Will you marry me?"

For the first time the tanner man opened his eyes to what was going on. This wasn't an argument. This was a proposal...? Randy studied the man's face and his anger nearly melted off of him. "What?"

Dave shrugged his shoulders and smirked, "You wanna do this thing called life together or what?"

Randy froze and looked at the scene. He looked out into the crowd, over to the commentators and ring announcers, back to Dave, and finally at the box he was holding. Silently he watched in awe as Dave opened it to reveal beautiful silver Rolex. It had a black face with designs similar to Randy's tattoos around the band but the best part was the writing on it. "The Animal's Viper." Randy picked it up and gasped to himself. The small motion alone caused Dave to chuckle deeply.

"Me, John, your mom; we all went and checked out a jewelers for a ring yesterday but I didn't see one for you. So I visited this place and they custom made it for me. Well for you." He laughed as Randy continued to be mesmerized. "I had to go pick it up early this morning and I didn't want your two minions to wind up telling you so I've been around the place until the show started. Then I sat back in my locker room while Cena guarded the door and waited. Didn't think you'd be this angry about it though." The Missouri natives eyes finally rose from the watch and locked onto Dave's. "So what do you say, Orton? Will you marry me?"

Randy couldn't help as a smile crept on his face and his head nodded. "Yes...yes Dave Batista I will marry you." Dave happily embraced the man and kissed him on the forehead. The two watched as the Titantron changed to all the superstars in the back popping champagne and cheering riotously for the newly engaged couple. Hunter came to the front of the crew and waved them down.

"Easy, guys. Easy." He was smiling. "Now Randy, I just wanted you to know Vince is taking care of all this. Just go find your wedding gown and we'll have the wedding at Backlash."

Shawn jumped into view in his rightful place under Triple H's arm. "As for tonight, Drinks on DX!" The whole arena roared with excitement as confetti streamed from the ceiling and the show went off air.

Only an hour or so later everyone was enjoying themselves at the Friendly Tap. Many couples were out on the dance floor, doing what could only be described as drunk dancing and Dave and Randy were merely sitting in a booth with Cena, and Edge. They were discussing plans for the wedding as to who all would be there and what roles they would play. It was suggested they have the wedding during the pay-per-view in the ring but they knew better. As soon as the idea was mentioned Hunter laughed darkly from the booth behind them. Aside from where, they had come to the conclusion, John was going to be the best man. Edge wanted to be the ring bearer and that was taken care of. Ted and Cody- who were now taking over the dance floor to some upbeat techno mix- were going to be Randy's bride's maids. Chris and Christian- who were themselves sitting across the way, drunk off their rockers- were going to be Dave's groom's men. That much was final.

"So, decide on a flower girl? It'll probably be Kelly or something, right?" Cena asked sipping on his beer.

Dave shrugged and picked up his glass before looking around. His eyes caught in to the intoxicated minx that became Evan Bourne. The kid definitely couldn't handle a drink and right now he was pulling a very reluctant Josh out onto the dance floor. It was funny to see how quick Jack yelled slurred explicatives as he ran to grab Evan away from the other young man. Batista laughed. "What about Bourne?"

Randy smirked and looked down into his glass, stirring it around before downing the contents. "I can see that. He'd be cute in a dress." Everyone cackled at the thought and straightened up as Jack and Evan came by. Jack waved in congratulations before reprimanding the young high-flier and dragging him away. The group burst out with more chuckles then and continued to converse.

"So, what you sipping on there, Randy?" The tall man noticed the voice calling to him as none other than the second city saint himself. "Nonalcoholic, I presume considering you are with child."

Randy smirked and looked up at Punk. "Shirley Temple, Punky. I know better."

"Good. So what you all up to?" Punk shooed Dave over and took a seat. "Congrats on the wedding arrangements by the way but I honestly don't get it. Tied down to one person for life? Who'd ever want that?" He grabbed Batista's drink and poured it out while keeping his eyes locked to Randy.

"Hey! I was drinking that!"

"You don't need this poison. You're getting married. You're going to have responsibilities now." Punk punched Dave's arm and went back to talking to Randy. "So, if you need someone to marry you. Believe me, I'm here. I may not be a justice of the peace but I am you're straightedge savior. I'm pretty sure those are like the same things." Punk smiled and then nibbled on his lip ring for a moment. "Just a penny for your thought is all. See ya around, Ortista." He reached across and grabbed Randy's hand, kissing it lightly before leaving the group.

Randy giggles and Edge couldn't help the smirk on his own lips. Cena picked up his glass again and raised it to his lips. "Guess he doesn't like you so much but be was right. You don't need to be drinking." His voice kind of echoed in the glass but he never got to taste the velvety liquid again as the man beside him took it and swallowed it with vigor. "Dave! I was kidding, man!"

"Shut up." Batista growled.

Edge chose to ignore them for now and turned to Randy. "So I should be right in assuming you heard about the shower, right?"

Randy held up his empty glass and stared at it. "Yeah, Friday."

"You don't seem all that excited about it."

"Didn't really want one. All the ones I ever went to been boring." Randy plainly announced as he slumped in his seat.

Edge laughed and patted Randy's back. "Well you better believe that's not going to happen. You've got Jeff and Shawn running your thing. Need I say more?" He grinned wider when Randy smirked and the said men were spotted at the bar. They were passing mischievous looks between each other and the poor bartender as they whispered silently. Both could only imagine what they were planning. It wasn't unusual for the two to involve an innocent by-stander in their antics and escapades. They were definitely a handful.

Randy could only wonder if his little ones would be that rambunctious. Or maybe they would be more like him; calm and cool. It was always a possibility. That reminded him, "Oh, Dave I forgot..."

"What? What happened?" Batista turned. He had been picking on John but when he heard Randy call, that's where his focus was.

Randy looked blankly as he gathered his words. "This morning, Ted and Cody told me...that...all this week they were going to take me to visit daycare centers."

Dave blinked a bit. "For what? To try and..."

"Get me into the kids a little. It sounded weird to me too but they already set it up and so I'm officially a helper." Randy smartly added.

"That's great! A chance to hone your momma skills," Cena jumped in excitedly.

"I mean you got all sorts of kids there too so you'll be prepared for however yours end up." Edge began. He was soon pulled away from the conversation when his eyes caught Ezekiel Jackson near Christian. He rose from the table. "I'll...I'll call you later, Randy," He spoke with a distraction as he ran off to the other table.

Suddenly a loud crash came from the bar area and the poor bartender was being tossed over his side of said bar. Shawn and Jeff rose from his end and grabbed every bottle they could, popping the caps and corks and spraying the crowd with the drinks. Then from the other side of the room, a fight broke out between two of the superstars. The way the crowd was gathered around it was hard to make out whom. Cena could only sigh at all the chaos. "Can't we go anywhere without tearing stuff up," and with that John rose to try and break up the impending conflict.

Randy sneered at the mess, trying to locate his boys. When they weren't in plain sight he pulled out a whistle and blew into it. It didn't make any sound whatsoever. Dave quirked his brow and pointed, about to ask a question but was stopped by Randy raising his index finger. "Give it a second." Just like that, the boys came running over to Randy in a rush and cuddled up under him. Dave was about to ask but decided against it.

"You ready to roll, Momma?"

Randy rose to his feet. They nabbed John on the way out and the four of them took off for the house. They would be taking off for the next town in the morning so they turned in for the night as soon as they made it inside. For once, Randy actually made his boys sleep in the guest room and he snuggled up with his newly acquired fiancé. Cody and Ted didn't mind much seeing as how they had their way with unsuspecting Cena. What could they say, he was fun to mess with. All enjoyed their rest and was ready to take off when dawn set in.

The next morning, our crew was already on their plane heading for the next spot. Sadly the engaged couple had to part ways because Dave had some shoots and interviews to attend to. He couldn't even try to cancel; Vince demanded he go. They'd be meeting back on Friday for Smack down and the shower so the time apart would be short lived.

Randy looked out the window as Cody and Ted looked through a few bridal magazines. They had planned for Randy to go to the doctor's office first for the sonogram when they landed. Everything was taken care of and they made sure.

"Hey Randy."

Randy turned towards the blonde beside him; the plump pouty lips that Cody couldn't resist but coat in clear lip gloss slightly ajar. "What's up Teddy bear?"

Ted laughed at the nickname and rubbed his arm a little. "It's too bad Batista won't be here to see the sonogram, huh?"

Randy shrugged and looked back out the window. "I guess."

Ted turned to Cody worriedly and then back to Randy. His voice carried a nervous edge to it. "I mean, don't you feel a little..."

"Upset? Nah."

The boys hated when Randy got like this; so confined and cold. Ted swallowed hard and touched his leader's tattooed arm. Randy quickly cut his eyes, making Ted jerk back, removing his hand. It was quickly caught around the wrist by Randy's slender fingers. The larger man pulled Ted's hand back to his arm. "You can keep your hand there."

Ted shakily laughed and smoothed his hand over Randy's tattoos like he'd done many a times before while they all three had been cooped up in a hotel room. Cody took an invitation to break all the silence when he heard Randy let out a small pleased sigh from Ted's menial ministrations. "Randy, would you mind sitting in the middle? I mean I know you like the window seat and all but..." Cody didn't even finish as Randy rose and scooted Ted by the window. He hadn't even given a second thought to the request. When he was settled he immediately put his arm around his boys and pulled them into his chest. Cody could tell Randy was trying to be no less than accommodating for the two but he knew Randy had a lot on his mind. "Randy...what you thinking about?"

Ted doubted they'd get a straightforward answer from Randal. He never wanted anyone in his brain like that. It would be too tender a moment if Randy did. "Is it about the wedding because Randy we already have that taken care of." Ted ran a hand absently across Randy's chest.

Cody nodded and snugged up to Randy closer. "And the showers' taken care of too."

Randy chuckled absently and ruffled their hair. "No boys. Daddy is thinking about something else." It wasn't like he was lying. That was the truth. Right now he was focused on something else altogether. "Excuse me for a minute." Randy stated as he picked himself from the chair. He made his way back to the restroom and looked in the mirror ad he closed the door. He unbuckled his belt and let down his pants a little. What he was thinking about all that time was how much of a blessing it was Dave wasn't with him. He didn't want the man to see the obscene brand on his body. Even now as he looked at it, it disgusted him. "Mine," he lowly mouthed as a gross sneer couldn't help but grace his face. He softly touched the flesh to see if it was still as tender and sensitive as before. How would he explain this to Dave? To anyone? Well he had to come up with a way soon as his boys peaked their way into the bathroom.

"Hey Randy, is everything okay?" Cody asked innocently. His eyes traveled down lower to the engraved flesh and he gasped. Ted followed as well and reached out. "R-Randy...what happened? Who...?"

"Remember that day we left the gym? The burnt smell...Randy no... Who did this to you?" Ted tried not to raise his voice.

"GET OUT!"Randy pushed the boys out. He quickly slammed the door shut and cursed himself for not locking it. He quickly zipped up and buckled his belt before going back to his seat. He sat back down and looked between his boys. Neither dared to look up at him, choosing instead to find interest in their folded hands. Randy sighed heavily. "Boys look..."

They hesitantly looked at their mentor. Neither saying a single word for fear that nothing would come out. Cody finally found his voice. "Does Batista know?"

Randy embraced his boys and sighed again. "No...but I don't want him to." He looked in their eyes. "Promise me you won't tell him about this."

"But Randy-"

"Promise me!" Cody's plea was cut short and the demanding look in Randy's eyes made him agree and simply nod.

The incident in itself had changed the whole mood of the ride. The trio went to sleep for the rest of the flight. They arrived in Ohio not too long after and were settled in their hotel. Surprisingly everything went as if the plane situation never happened. Cody and Ted were as bouncy as ever. They prepared then for to head on out to the doctor's never knowing they were being followed.

* * *

><p>Sounds creepy right :D sorry ta leave ya hanging here.<p> 


	19. Chapter 19

I love this story so much.

* * *

><p>The hospital wasn't as crowded as the men thought it would be but it was pretty packed nonetheless. Randy occupied himself with some pregnancy magazines and Ted and Cody had the childrens' toys all to themselves. Other patients looked on curiously at the young men that were amazed by a simply colorful abacus but Randy saw nothing wrong with his boys and shot everyone else a death glare. They knew better than to say something to him. "Mr. Orton, the doctor will see you now," a gum-popping nurse called from behind the desk as she twirled her own hair. Randy was about to stand but Cody and Ted each grabbed a hand and pulled him up themselves, guiding their mentor to the back. "No, No, No. Can't you three read?" the nurse tapped her long fake nails on a sign repeatedly after stopping the trio. "One. At. A. Time. Only Mr. Orton can go back there."<p>

Cody ran up to the desk annoyed. "But we're supposed to be with him."

"Yeah, and you can't stop us!" Ted paraded over just as quick.

She chewed hard for a moment and stared blankly. "Oh yeah?" She picked up a clipboard. "You remember all these papers you just filled out?" The files were carelessly dropped in the trash. "Mr. Johnson, the doctor will see YOU now." She smirked at the disbelief on all three wrestlers' faces and waved them away. "Have a good day." She sat back in her chair and flipped through a magazine.

Randy finally stomped forward. "Now hold on lady, I was next!"

"Sorry, I don't seem to have your paperwork so Mr. Johnson is next."

Randy looked behind him and pushed a crotchety old man who could be assumed to be Mr. Johnson. "I said I'M next!"

"All three of you CAN'T go in!" She stood up and popped her gum in Randy's face and just as he was about to grab the tormenter, a voice called to him.

"That'll be all Cheryl." Randy turned and saw the doctors at the door and just in that instance Randy's jaw dropped as he recognized the familiar faces "Brett? Mike?"

Immediately Cody and Ted bounced over to the men. "Doctor Dibiases!" They attached themselves to the white trench-coated men and snuggled against their face.

"Mr. Orton, I'm ready for you. Come along," Brett motioned for the tattooed man to follow.

Randy bucked at the nurse one last time before going behind the doctor. He soon caught up. "So you got your brothers in on this too?"

Ted only cheesed back at Randy and fluttered his eyelashes. "Whatever do you mean?"

Randy rolled his eyes. "Is there any reason you decided to send me to them?"

They stopped at one of the doors and the oldest Dibiase quickly unlocked it before turning to Randy, "Not really. We are more than excited to be working with you through your parenting experience!" His true emotions showed through the way his eyes beamed and his hands reached out to caress Randy's.

Randy slowly looked from each of the four men and sighed.

Brett sat Randy on a hospital bed and looked deeply into his eyes. "And on top of all that, we REALLY wanted to meet you. An Adonis in the ring that exudes an unrivaled masculinity, displayed as a paragon of perfection with a delicious physique, and such a need to be worshipped. You're the idol of my adultery." Brett breathed as he finished the sharp sentence in possibly less than thirty seconds.

Randy twitched for a second before pulling his hand away very very slowly. Yup, two more Ted and Codys'.

Laughing at the uncomfortable look on Randy's face, he held a predatory gaze. "Now c'mon and get naked for me." Brett smiled innocently afterwards.

"What?" Randy used his hands and covered himself up,

"Randy, you've been in a hospital before. I'm sure you know it's procedure for the patient to wear this gown." Mike smirked viscously as he raised the attire.

Randy glanced again between the group and their amused gazes. "Oh boy," he slumped. This was going to be a long day.

Nearly two hours later Randy, Cody and the Dibiase brothers left the hospital with lazed struts and soft serve. They jumped in Randy's hummer and hit the long isolated back roads that were abundant in these country areas. Cody was the first to finish his dessert and he laughed excitedly.

"Can you believe the expression on the real doctor's face when he came in? Priceless!"

Ted clapped as he laughed. "He was so ticked! And that nurse got what she deserved too!"

Brett folded his arms behind his head and choked back his laugh. "She knew darn well We wasn't actual doctors. Not that we minded playing pretend with you for a while, Randy." He smiled brightly, cheeks getting just as rosy as the man who was his father.

Randy smirked and looked down to his cup of ice cream. "Shut up and feed me while I drive, will ya?" He smiled as he posed the question. All four men looked down at the cup with determination.

"You meant me, right?" Brett eagerly nodded.

"Bro, he meant me." Ted shoved his sibling.

"I'm the oldest here, he was talking to me," Mike smartly added.

"No, he wants me to feed him. Tell em, Randy!" Cody jumped in and grabbed the ice-cream.

Randy couldn't help his chuckles as the foursome fought vigorously for the opportunity to stuff his face. It made him feel loved. "I'm getting hungry, guys." he called in a singsong way. That really got the boys going then. They began to wrestle in their seats, Brett even standing up in the chair and reaching behind him like crazy. "Alright guys, easy, easy. Calm down!" Randy was starting to get irritated now and all the movement was making him lose focus, not to mention limbs were flying everywhere in his line of vision. "I said calm down!" He yelled but when the boys didn't stop he gave in. "That's it!" Unbuckling his seatbelt, he stood up and reached behind him to punch all four until they sat down and shut up. Just as they did and he turned back in his seat, he noticed they were steering all over the road!

Randy tried to take back control of the wheel but the monster of a truck was a little harder than other vehicles to handle. Every swerve caused his boys to scream in horror until he turned around and yelled another silence. "Would you shut up? I can't think!" Mike poked his side and turned him around. "What? What do you want now?"

Brett simply pointed to the even more beastly eighteen-wheeler coming their way while Randy gasped and then everyone screamed in unison. Randy hastily turned the wheel as far to the side as he could and they drove off into a small pond.

Each man unlocked their door and swam out the waterlogged truck to dry land. Soaked to the bone, Randy angrily turned to his passengers and crossed his arms. They opened their mouths to speak but Randy put up his middle finger and turned sadly to his sunken vehicle. He suddenly dropped to his knees and banged his fists against the ground. "My baby...you made me sink my baby! My poor precious hummer!" He jumped to his feet and stormed off to walk up the side of the road. "Nice going, you idiots!"

They ran after their leader and snuggled up to him. "Randy, please, we're sorry!"

Randy shoved them and walked faster. "Don't talk to me!"

"Randy please!" Cody grabbed at his ankle and made him come to a halt. "We'll get you back to the hotel, we promise!"

"Oh yeah, Cody? How? Huh, how?" Randy yelled as he scooped the younger up by his shirt.

Cody shyly pointed as Ted, Mike, and Brett flagged down a trucker. "Like that?"

Randy looked at the sad pout in Cody's face and he gave in with a sigh. "This isn't over. When we get back to the room, I'm going to kill all of you."

Cody smiled knowing Randy had forgiven them deep down and walked over to where the others were talking to the trucker. The actual trucker was looking in the other direction with a hoodie on but even still, Ted turned excitedly and pointed to the back of the truck. "Lucky us, this guy owns a mattress truck and he says we can ride in the back, Codster!"

They all squealed and ran to jump in. Randy closed the door up behind them after warning them not to damage anything- especially themselves- and went to the front. He clicked on his seatbelt and rolled his sore shoulders. "I really have to thank you man for helping us out. Kids man, you know they're always doing something." He looked down at his wet self and shook his head. "I'm real sorry I'm getting your seats wet like this." He kind of laughed hoping the man didn't mind.

"It's quite alright, I think that's a good look for you." Randy shuddered and his eyes almost popped out his head when he looked over and saw the trucker's true identity.

"Lord no..." Randy snatched loose his seatbelt and was about to jump out when Sheamus hit the gas, jerking him forward. He hit his face on the dashboard and held his nose in pain. "You son of a-"

"Aren't you glad ta see me?" Sheamus smiled as he drove and pulled his hood down. "I mean, I'm glad ta see you, Orton. Especially with your clothes clingin' to ya like that. Reminds me of what I did to ya about a week ago. Remember? Cuz I do; every time I take a bath." He smiled at the evident anger on Randy's face that he couldn't help but alter between looking at from his focus on the road.

"Let me out. NOW." Randy heavily breathed as he fumed. "RIGHT NOW!" he was actually surprised when Sheamus slowed down the truck and opened his door for him.

"Go on," He motioned for Randy to leave.

Randy looked on skeptically, "What are you playing at?"

Sheamus shrugged, "Nothin. You can leave." Just as Randy was about to step out he smiled. "Oh almost forgot. You can leave but your preschoolers back there are gonna stay with me and have fun." The playfully sick banter in his words made Randy shudder and he quickly jumped back in.

"You ain't gonna touch my boys!"

"I won't if you stay in here but if you leave..." Sheamus smirked sinisterly and crossed his arms. "So which is it fella?"

There was no choice. Randy buckled his seatbelt back and turned towards the window. Sheamus shrugged again and put the big truck in motion once again. "Thought so." He couldn't help but look over at Randy from time to time until he grinned. "I woulda thought you'd be better company than this Orton."

"I coulda said the same thing about you," Randy added lowly.

"What?"

"Nothing."

Sheamus laughed, "You know, I'm tryna be a little pleasant for ya and ya keep shooting me down but it's alright. I didn't exactly pick you up for pleasantries." His face got serious.

"Oh, really? Then why did you pick me up?" Randy looked from the window and his eyes bore into the man beside him.

Sheamus took a long breath. "Orton, I been thinkin. Thinkin about pretty heavy stuff here and I've finally come up with the best way for me to get what I want. I tried everything even going so far as to..." Sheamus smirked as he lazily drug his finger over Randy's lower back. "Even branding you didn't get me what I wanted as quickly as I woulda liked. You been hiding that pretty well by the way."

Randy disgustedly slapped Sheamus' hand away. "Don't touch me!"

"Shut up, princess." Sheamus continued. "You know, I think you kinda grew on me so I'm gonna do something for you."

Randy raised his brow skeptically and inched back in his seat. "Do something...for me?"

"Yeah, I know you gotta get tired of looking over your shoulder every day, wondering if I'm coming or not. So..." Sheamus rubbed his stubble in thought,"...I tell ya what; you won't have ta worry about me for a couple weeks. I'll let ya go on and enjoy your little relationship with Batista because I got some stuff I need to get ready."

"...Are you serious."

"Dead serious," Sheamus saw a twinkle of joy in Randy's eyes and smiled. "But Orton," The smile went away, "When I come back you're mine."

All conversation ceased. It was a silent ride back to the hotel and Sheamus tipped his hat as they approached. "Well Orton, it's been a heck of a ride but we're here." He unlocked Randy's door and opened it for him. "I'll see ya around, huh?" Sheamus shooed him out but not before tracing the small of his back again. He laughed when he got slapped on the hand.

Randy rolled his eyes and jumped out the car. He immediately saw the boys as they came tumbling out the back; clothes all tangled, hair messy, and little marks on them everywhere. He opened his mouth to say something but Cody stopped him.

"Look, you try staying on a mattress with three Dibiases and not doing something. I have dignity, I aint shamed!" Cody popped his collar huffily and strutted like a peacock to the hotel. The others followed in the same manner and Randy turned back to the driver once more. Sheamus nodded to him and pulled his whistle before rolling on down the road. A sigh escaped the man's lips. Even with the circumstances he felt a bit at ease knowing he wouldn't have a creeper down his back for a while. His gaze shifted to the daycare center beside the hotel and he rolled his shoulders. Guess it was kiddie time.

:::

John slapped Dave's back in joy as the two left from their last signing for the day. All that was left was one or two photo-shoots and Vince said they could take a break until the next morning. Dave was driving and he winced slightly as he was hit. "Jeez John! You keep those big monstrous paws of yours to yourself!"

Cena smiled his coined dimpled grin and let out a signature Flair "woooo". "You don't get it Batista. Don't you feel all the excitement when we get in front of those screaming fans?"

"Yeah...whatever." Dave shook his head.

"Eh, and of course you are more focused on something else." John thought for a minute and grinned harder. "Or someone." The words were sly and the way Dave's cheeks got red made him laugh loudly. "You are so crushed!"

"Why, whatever are you talking about, John?" Dave played dumb as he tried to mask the embarrassment on his face. It didn't seem to be dying down at all though, when he looked over at John's amused face. "You're a pain, you know that?" Dave turned away from the obnoxious laughs that followed and couldn't help but smile. Yeah he was thinking about someone special. They'd only been engaged for one day but he felt like he was closer, like there was a newfound love for the younger man and it made him overzealous to say the least. Randy had sent him a text earlier that morning saying how he set up the webcam on Dave's laptop so they could chat. For anyone else that wouldn't be a big deal but the fact that the awesome technologically challenged Orton went out of his way to actually learn how to set it up showed how much he cared. He smiled even wider. The viper also sent him another text with the sonogram attached. Guess Randy's dream wasn't just some random dream; they were having all boys and a girl. Weird.

"Earth to Dave! Are you there?". Dave snapped back when he heard John's call and saw him waving his hand in his face.

"Shut up." Dave simply retorted as he focused back on the road.

John gasped and pouted in his seat. "Well forget you," he turned his hand around and waved it, "You can't see me no way..."John folded his arms and huffed. "And you gonna stop tellin me to shut up..."

"Shut up," Dave smirked over at Cena and rolled his eyes. "Whoever you end up with is really gonna have fun with you. I hope they break you, you're like a little kid."

"Excuse me, I'm a top." Cena fluttered his lashes.

"Really?" the question was sarcastic and Cena could easily tell.

John pounded his chest. "No one will ever break me!"

"Oh but I could," Dave raised his eyebrows suggestively as he looked on to Cena.

John gasped and a deep blush came across his face. "Y-you wouldn't...you're not serious are you?"

"If only I wasn't engaged." Dave smirked and let out a pretend sigh. "But what can ya do?"

"You're a sicko Dave. A real weirdo." He and John rode in silence the rest of the way; Dave falling into silence due to his lack of conversation and Cena falling into silence due to his contemplative fear of Batista.

:::

"Welcome to Little Hearts daycare!"

Randy waved to the overexcited helper and his boys ushered him in.

"It's so good to have you here, Mr...?"

"Randy Orton." Randy shook her hand.

"Cody Rhodes" Cody extended his hand as well.

"Dibiase." She laughed uneasily as all the Dibiase boys reached out all at once.

"Mike, Ted, Brett." Randy pointed each out so the confusion melted and the woman finally reached out her hand as well.

"Well, no need to waste any more time ,huh?" She laughed hardily and waved the men to follow her. "We are so glad to have you here today and I know you're new to this but all you have to do is follow the time schedule up on the chart that's on the wall." They walked the brightly colored halls until they reached a door with light cut-out decorations all over it. The woman turned around to them as she held on to the door knob. "Now before we go in, I just want to let you know that these are our most...lively children. They're mostly kindergarteners so be a little patient with them, will you?"

Everyone looked to Randy and waited for a nod from him. "What? I heard ya, patience whatever..."

"Alrighty!" The woman slowly opened the door.

Innocent. The entire room was purely innocent by nature. It was like a wonderland. Arts and crafts hung from the ceiling, every wall was painted a different color of the rainbow, there was a transparent room joined on where all the toys were, there was a second story in one side of the room that lead to a small attic where one could go down the swirly slide and land on the carpet below, and then there was a back door that led to the playground outback. Solely innocent.

The children were sitting on the rug; the girls were singing the schoolhouse jingles one learns as a child while patting their hands together, and the boys were discussing the finer points of why they were the best. They all had to be no more than six or seven.

Randy took it all in slowly and let out a breath. Here we go.

"Alright, little ones! I have a surprise for you!" The helper stepped up and clapped her hands together in a one-two type of rhythm until all eyes were on her and the youngins quieted down. She smiled. "Today is a special day my lovelies. Today is a special day because today you get to meet new friends." She looked behind her and waved everyone to her side. "I want you all to give a big Little Hearts welcome to Randy, Cody, Ted, Brett, and Mike. Say 'Hi' everybody." Everyone's hearts melted a bit when the children waved in unison and welcomed all the men. "So today these men are going to be your daycare providers. Be nice and have fun, alright?"

All the small ones nodded and yelled their agreement, leaving the woman to be on her way.

Randy took a step forward and rubbed his hands together while he licked his lips. He took a long breath as he looked at all the adorable angels. "So how is everybody?" One little boy with a sideways turned cap raised his hand. "What is it?"

"How'd you get so fat?" Randy raised his eyebrows at the innocent question that had everybody cracking up except one girl in a long dress and two braided pigtails. She stood up and kicked the little boy.

"He's not fat you dummy-head, he's gonna have babies." She adjusted her glasses and crossed her short arms.

"No he's not!" The boy stood up and shoved her hard. "Daddy's ain't sposed'a have the babies! They come out of the mommy's tummy!"

"That's not true! Right Rammy?" they both turned and looked at the taller man.

"Well, it's Randy." He laughed a little. "But I am having babies soon." He rubbed his stomach lovingly in approval as all the kids gasped and gathered around to it. "But let's not worry about that. Tell me something about you guys. Like let me know your names'." All the kids jumped in excitement and began to yell words so Randy stood up. "Wait wait wait, Girls first. Then boys. And you gotta sit down."

Seconds later they were seated and one little girl stood up. She had a big poofy dress on with a lot of ribbons in her hair. "My name is Emily Berlin, three time beauty pageant winner and little Ms. Mississippi."

The next girl stood. She had short blonde hair and was the opposite of the girl before with her stained overalls and untied boots. "I'm Jen."

Next. "I'm Monique." She wore a simple sweater and jeans, nothing out of the ordinary except for the enormous confidence that could easily be felt off her.

"My name is Lizzie." the girl from before stood again and adjusted her glasses. "And that's Magdelina. We think she's broken cuz she doesn't say much." Randy looked at the smallest girl, her big bright eyes and flushed pink cheeks making him focus solely on her cuteness.

"Hey, were next!" Randy looked away from her to the identical twins in sesame street shirts. The boy and girl looked exactly alike all the way from their converse high-topped feet to their black soup-bowl haircuts. The only difference was the girl's pierced ears. "I'm Michelle," the girl bowed.

"And I'm Michael," The boy pointed to himself.

The palest boy stood next with a big t-shirt and spiky red hair. "I'm Kendrick." His green eyes were so beautiful and entrancing but his voice was so soft.

The next kid stood and he smiled big. Wearing his Sunday best including an unnecessarily big red bow tie, the black haired boy rocked back and forth on his heels and couldn't keep the grin off his cheeks. Randy was a bit disturbed. "That's Eddie," Lizzie spoke up. The boy nodded and with the smile still on his face he sat down.

"I'm Marcus," a small chocolate-skinned boy raised his hand rather absently and went back to leaning on it, supposedly out of boredom.

The chubbiest little boy stood next and put his arms behind his back. "I'm Bruce." He immediately sat down and looked to the last boy.

The smart mouthed one from earlier stood to his feet with a challenging scowl towards Randy. "Everyone calls me Aaron and I still think you're lying about having babies." He pouted and pointed to Randy's stomach.

"But I'm not lying."

"Yes you are! Everybody knows the stork brings the mommy the baby seeds and she eats it so it can get in her belly and grow and she can have a baby!"

Randy curiously and fearfully looked back at his boys and then to the children who face-palmed themselves for not knowing that little fact. "And who told you that?"

"My pop pop, duh." Aaron crossed his arms and shrugged.

"Weeelll," Cody ran over, "Randy's telling the truth. He just so happen to have eaten the baby seeds and now he's the mommy!"

"Yeah!" Brett added. "It's really scientifical!"

All the kids even Aaron nodded in understanding. "See, now it all makes sense!" Aaron smartly twisted his cap to the back and laughed.

Usually Randy would've socked the big mouth but that laugh, the sweet ringing of a child's laugh got to him and broke him down. He simply smiled to his boys then back to the kids. "I think we're going to have a good day."

:::

"What do you mean, you can't find Eddie?" Everything was in complete chaos now. The room was a mess and all the kids were just running about. Brett was tied as a sacrifice for the tribal Indian-esque children, Cody was having trouble with the twins, Ted was caught in the middle of a food fight, and Mike was reporting all this to the panicked Orton. After snack time things just got out of hand and he was freaking out!

He turned to the disheveled look on Cody's face and asked what the deal was. Cody shook a bit paranoid. "The one I just took to the bathroom...it wasn't Michael. It was...it was Michelle."

Randy and Mike listened intently. "Yeah...and?"

"It scared me! She was running around naked and I was overwhelmed! I mean it's been a VERY long time since I saw ANY of that!"

Mike couldn't stifle his laugh and Randy couldn't help but roll his eyes. "And where are they?"

"Oh," Cody jumped from his mentally traumatized state back to normal. "I put them to sleep. It's nap time now."

Randy grabbed Cody's shoulders and pulled him in close. "Oh thank goodness!"

He ran over to Ted next, the man holding his hands to his face to avoid getting animal cracker attacked. Lucky him, Cody was a very willing human shield. Randy and Mike grabbed up Lizzie, Monique, and Bruce. They turned on some calm nursery room music and laid the kids in their cots. Almost instantly, they fell asleep.

Next they ventured to save the poor youngest Dibiase. By now Brett was getting his face painted all types of weird shades of the rainbow and Ted quickly rushed in to save him. When the children looked like competition, Randy and Mike carried Aaron, Jen, and Marcus away. Soon they were knocked out in the slumber cots too. With all the men free they went to go get the final kids.

They reached the playground outside and found the pretty princess that was Emily with a look of distress all over her face as she called up a tree. "Eddie! Come down, Eddie!" Randy approached her swiftly and she pointed up while twisting her dress around. "I tried to get him but he won't come down. He just keeps laughing and shaking his head like some...UGH! I'm taking a beauty nap," she threw her hands in the air and stomped off.

Shaking from their brief confusion was easy as they now focused on the boy stuck up in the tree.

"Eddie, come down here sweety," Mike called up. The young boy just laughed harder and shook his head.

"But it's nap time! Don't you wanna rest?" Brett tried to usher him. Again, Eddie's laugh rung through the outside area.

"Please Eddie; come down." Ted and Cody pleaded in unison. Eddie shook his head and smiled widely.

"Look kid get down here right NOW!" Randy finally yelled, fed up with everything. In that moment Eddie stopped smiling and laughing. He slowly climbed down and walked inside to his cot with his head down. They all 'awwwed' and looked disbelievingly at Randy. He shrugged and eased from the tense glares. "WHAT? Aren't there more kids to find? Leave me alone!" He strutted away and tried to disguise his embarrassment.

They scaled the playground until everyone but Randy got distracted on the swings and swirly slide. The man looked over by the gates to see Kendrick standing there and then walking over to him. Those iris eyes bore into Randy before his hands lifted to offer a small package to their caretaker for a day.

"Until then," Randy read the scribbled cursive and opened it to find a silver ring with black designs all around the band. 'Beautiful', Randy thought as he slipped it on his finger. Mesmerized, he barely mumbled out the words, "Where did you get this?"

Kendrick pointed to the gates. "This really pale man came to the gate and asked me to give it to you." He walked back to the building and went to his cot.

Randy knew who he meant. There was no need to even think about it any further so he simply took off the toxic accessory and slipped it in his back pocket.

Cody ran over. "That everybody?" He waited eagerly for a sign that it was but Randy looked focused as he thought. "Randy?"

"Nope. One more kiddie left."

"Who?" Cody asked almost annoyed with the brats. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to work at the daycare centers like this. Who knew taking care of kids was this stressful and that's the last thing their Randy needed; stress.

Randy placed a hand on the younger's shoulder soothingly. "Easy, Codes. I got this one." He calmly strolled inside and out of instinct his boys followed.

They looked around but Randy climbed to the second story and, as he stayed on the stairs, let his eyes fall on the little girl who seemed to keep her distance from him at all times. While they played games she sat in the corner, while they ate she sat at her own table, and while they were all going on a rampage she probably just sat up there and watched it all. Now here she was, sleep and covered with a blanket on the rug up there. She looked so sound but after being in this company one learns how bad it is to sleep on the floor so he shook her a little. "Maggie? Wake up, sweetheart. Come get in your bed."

She stirred a little and sat up but when her eyes caught Randy they got a lot wider and she scooted away, clutching her blanket and something else -maybe a doll- in her hand.

Randy reached to her slowly with an open palm. "Come on. I won't mess with you. I just wanna get you in a comfy bed and not on these hard floors." He extended his hand a bit further and she just looked at it.

Randy sighed and then tried a different approach. "How about I take your stuff and when you go down the slide I'll be at the bottom to give it to you. That way I won't touch you, huh?" This time he slowly eased her blanket from her and as he tried to get the other object he really got a good feel of it. It was kind of hard. Yes, it was a toy but not a Barbie doll. "Can I see it? Here let me take it down for you." With a little resistance on the girl's part, he was able to ease it away and he smiled when he finally saw the clutched object.

A Randy Orton action figure. Irony or plain old coincidence? He laughed lowly and looked at the girl. She was blushing and rocking in her seat a minute. And here he was thinking she didn't like him. She was just a little star struck was all. He didn't even know what to say so he simply climbed all the way to the top of the area to sit beside her.

She stared up at him and without saying a word or making any sound; she took back her things and lied against Randy. He merely stroked the top of her hair until she fell asleep on his side. Once she did, he put her in her cot and all the men kissed the kids one last time before leaving out the room- Randy leaving more than a kiss for Maggie; giving her a picture and autograph in her cubby.

"I don't know if I can handle two more days of this..." Brett yawned. Everyone could agree. They signed out exhaustedly and headed over to the hotel, so glad it was nap-time.

:::

Dave sighed weakly but in triumph as he lied on the hotel bed. All the work for today and tomorrow was handled and so he'd have a free day to prepare for Randy's shower. He made sure to recount the events to take care of. Tomorrow was Wednesday: he'd get Thursday's work done then and Thursday would be his day to make sure everything was in place. He'd leave that evening, attend the shower in the early afternoon, and head over to Smackdown at eight. It sounded like a plan to him as long as nothing went wrong. It usually did but he was gonna focus more on getting to his newly adjusted laptop. He flipped it open and turned it on, immediately getting a message noting him that he had a webcam connection.

"Randy O has requested a chat with you. Do you accept?"

Of course. Why wouldn't he. He honestly could say he missed Randy- not that he'd admit that to anyone out loud. He clicked the accept button and smiled widely as the sleepy face of his fiancé overtook his screen. "Ten o'clock on the dot just like you asked."

"What? You want a dog biscuit for it or something?" Randy smirked sarcastically.

"Whatever," Dave shrugged. Even when he was being insulted he was still more than satisfied to see Randy. "How was today?"

Randy just looked at him and rolled his eyes. He looked behind him and pointed to the four men who had followed him around all day, amazed at how they all fit in his bed without stacking on top of one another. He raised his eyebrow expectantly and when Dave started to chuckle he turned back. "Weird as usual." he sighed and picked up a sandwich he had made himself prior to getting on to talk. "But that is to be expected," he spoke as he took a bite.

"Don't talk with your mouth full." Dave mumbled as Randy left a bit of spit mayonnaise on the screen from his end.

"Eh." He wiped away the dressing and eyed the turkey and cheese in his hand. "And how was your day?"

Dave shrugged and leaned back on his pillows. "Usual WWE stuff :

; rough. I'm so piled up. I really hope I finish everything so I can make it for the shower. I don't know if I can." Dave looked off sadly and after a moment looked at the screen out the corner of his eye. He smiled as he saw the panicked look on Randy's face.

The smile he got made Randy's expression change. He smirked and put his middle finger up at the screen. "Oh you're gonna be there." The two sat in silence for a while until Randy spoke up again. "I missed you today." Randy nervously let his index finger circle around the plate his snack was on and he kept his gaze low.

"What? Me?" Dave playfully asked. He folded his arms in his chest and leaned back.

He looked up almost annoyed. "Yes you. Every day, every hour, every minute, and every second; it's you." Randy lifted his wrist, showing the constant reminder that was his engagement watch.

Dave yawned and closed his eyes. "What? I thought you loved my gift."

"You know I do." Randy toyed with the accessory a bit.

"Then what you complaining for?" Dave grabbed a pillow into him and rested on it; his eyes still closed.

"I wasn't complaining Dave! I was saying how-" Randy stopped mid rant as he heard faint snoring. Did he just...did he fall asleep on him? Randy slammed his head on the desk and sighed. Just great. "Dave you better not be sleep...stop playing around, Batista!" He tapped his fingers on the desk he sat at. "...YOU COULD'VE AT LEAST SAID YOU MISSED ME TOO!" Nothing still.

Giving in he just kissed the monitor and shut off the laptop. Count on David Batista to fall asleep in the middle of chatting. And all that work Randy paid Cody to do on that laptop… he sighed one last time and looked towards the hotel bed. Was it really gonna be able to withstand the weight of thirteen on it? Probably not. He made sure the boys were tucked in, grabbed a blanket, and lied on the couch. Hopefully tomorrow would promise a much calmer day.

* * *

><p>School has been killin me. I couldnt do as much as i wanted and i never get to work on anything anymore. this year is really gonna be slow as far as updating goes so im sorry you guys. :(<p>

On a diffrent note, im planning something special for chapte 20. Its the baby shower after all!

Thanks for my readers and reviewers. HAPPY THANKSGIVING!


	20. Chapter 20

Alright, now im sure i said how slow this year was going to be and im very sorry. ^^; There are just so many things working against me!

Anyway im continuing with the fun fest and i hope you enjoy the next part, faithful readers :D

* * *

><p>It was Friday already and the day started off pretty cozy. To be honest it was surprisingly cool in the hot summer time of the south and Randy knew today was going to be his day. He just knew. The past week had been strange in comparison though with the daycare visiting and babysitting of his boys and their siblings. Mike left after the first day however, saying he'd be sending his gift through one of his brothers but he had other business to attend to. And he swore he was slowly starting to fall for the youngest Dibiase. Not in the relationship type of way but more like he belonged with his Legacy crew. The spaz was adorable. Goldust (Dustin) even arranged to meet with the crew at the shower.<p>

He cracked his neck and rolled his shoulders before climbing out of the bed and glancing at the clock. It was...six in the morning. Nothing wrong with starting the day off early, right? Coming to his feet and stretching, Randy shielded his eyes after a bright flash went off. "WHAT THE- AAAAAHHH MY EYES!"

"Darn I think he blinked. Do you want another one?"

"Nah, I think that ones nice enough."

"But he looks kinda cranky."

"So the picture's perfect?"

"Yup, That's Randy for you."

After massaging his overstimulated pupils Randy angrily turned to his assailants. "What is wrong with you people? What are you even doing here?" He opened his watered eyes wide and scanned the men in his room. He surveyed from whom made the comments first to last; Shawn, Cody, Brett, Ted, and Jeff.

So he lost one squirt and gained two more. Sigh.

Shawn fanned his photo appropriately and blew it a few times before smiling to it and handing it to Randy. "Today is a special day and we plan on documenting every minute of it!" Shawn jumped with excitement as he flashed another picture.

"Nice one! He looks so clueless here," Jeff took the photo and slipped it into his pocket. Taking in Randy's aggravated and less than amused features, the youngest Hardy cleared his throat. "We just want today to be special and we planned on prepping you for the shower before we escorted you." He strode across the room as he spoke. "Ted and Cody were our only source to really reach you so we called 'em up to get this address. We came in around five and- hold on..." Jeff stopped and turned to Brett. "To whom do you belong?"

Brett gaped with an innocent curiosity. "I'm Brett...you know Brett Dibiase? I'm Ted's."

Ted casually yet quickly jumped in. "Yeah this is my little brother, Jeff."

"Oh," Jeff pondered for a moment before a sly smile crossed his face, "Maybe we need to be better aquatinted, don't you think Bretty- boy?" He kissed the young man's hand and wiggled his eyebrows, making Brett blush a tad bit before Shawn shoved him aside.

"Jeffro, focus. Do that on your own time but as for now we are Randy's celebrity stalker." The blonde tossed back his hair in triumph from his smart remark- that was stolen from Miz- and watched as Randy finally rose from the bed.

The Viper yawned groggily and sagged into the bathroom. He made sure that with all the freaks on the other side, the door was locked and he gazed into the mirror. The pregnancy was doing some stimulation to all of his body that was for sure. His hair was growing a little faster, his skin was clearer, and he looked a slight more youthful with the chubby face he was getting but more than anything his cravings were so out of whack. Like at the moment, six in the morning, he wanted a big steak smothered in a nice thick gravy and a bowl of ice cream. Oh that would've made his morning. Maybe he could get one of his boys...

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard something break on the opposite side of the bathroom.

"Oooo Randy's gonna kill you!" Brett's voice was heard.

"He won't know! I know a guy who could fix that!" Shawn's panicky drawl rolled in.

"Even Codeman can't fix that laptop," Ted was chiming in.

Randy groaned loudly and picked up his toothbrush attempting to hurry out the seclusion. He knew better than to leave those kids alone. He just knew it.

"How big are you expecting these babies to be?" Dave turned to the man questioning him with a bewildered glare.

"You know...I never thought about it. " he observed Cena as John looked between different baby booties and clothing. "No matter what you buy, you'll have to buy it in eights anyway."

John sat the things down, "However true that may be, I still want the perfect gift for the reasonable price with the most sufficient quantity and quality. John Cena does NOT blow his money." The seriousness in his tone shocked Dave and all he could do was smile. It made him laugh some to see the man more excited for his pregnancy than he himself. Not that he wasn't excited but he was overtaken more with the need to see Randy more than anything right about now.

"Dave? DAVE," John nearly yelled as he snapped his fingers in the older man's face. Getting simply a grunt, Cena sighed. "You aren't good company when you get all in 'thinking of Randy' mode. It's like shouting at a brick wall!" John angrily kicked beside him.

"OW!" John turned to realize his sneaker had connected with flesh and he cringed seeing his colleague bounce around holding his leg. "It sure ain't like kicking a brick wall! Sesus John that freakin hurt!"

John rubbed the back of his head bashfully, "Sorry about that Tripps man. Didn't see you there."

Hunter soothed his shin, "Oh I'm sure!...jeez what are you so ticked about anyway?"

"Batista's not paying me any attention!" Cena whined.

Triple H rolled his eyes and chuckled. "Heaven forbid." He patted Dave on the shoulder and got his focus. "How you holding up there big guy?"

Dave shrugged and looked out, "I'm fine, Hunt. "

"Then what you doin to get Johnny here all riled up?" He popped his gum a bit and smirked. "Thinking about somebody?"

Cena suddenly became perky again at the idea of teasing Dave. "Yeah, who you got on your mind Batista?"

"Im going to be honest and all jokes aside," Dave didn't have a hint of embarrassment as he made his statement ; just pure sincerity, "I miss Randy." He even overlooked the cooing from his buds and he clicked open his phone. "I'm serious. I just can't wait to see him but for now I don't mind hearing him. He should be up; it's eight already." He dialed the number he memorized far too quickly in the last days and waited for someone to pickup. Wait. Ring. Wait. Ring.

"Hello, Jello, Yellow!"

Dave shifted his eyes to the phone and checked if he was calling who he thought he was. "Michaels? I was trying to call Randy but I guess-"

Shawn's chuckle was heard gruffly. "No, you're right. This is Randy's phone but I answered it!" The blond's triumphant smile could practically be felt through the device.

"Well can I talk to Randy?"

"Why?"

"I wanna talk to him...?"

"About what?"

"How he's doing."

"Well he's pregnant Dave, not sick. So there. You still wanna talk to him?"

Dave pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance. "...Yes now can I speak to Randy?"

"But I answered your question. What else do you want to talk to him about?"

"JUST GIVE HIM THE DANG PHONE!" Dave growled irritably.

"And just who are you yelling at?" Randy's scowl was heard from the other line.

Dave froze and shrunk a little. "No I mean- I didn't mean- I wasn't talking to you."

A smirk. "Better not have been. What's up?"

Dave went back to normal. Well, more so in a state of euphoria that his need to get some essence of Randy would be satisfied. "...Good Morning."

Randy's laugh bellowed through the phone that the big man was sure John and Hunter heard. "Was that all? You nearly bit Shawn's head off to tell me Good Morning?"

"Well," Dave sighed at just how silly that did sound as he rubbed the back of his head, "pretty much. I wanted to check on you."

"I'm fine." Randy's tone was full of humor. "Look, I'll see you later this afternoon. And stop being so needy." The man laughed again and hung up.

Dave rubbed the back of his head and just smiled to the phone. He really couldn't wait to get to that baby shower.

A loud whistle came from behind him and pulled him from his dream-like trance. Hunter just laughed afterwards and patted his shoulder. "You are a sap, man. Its only been a week and he's got you whipped. You need to lighten up. Randy ain't going no where." When Dave didn't seem to budge from his mood the game continued. " Look it's like Shawn always tells me: Get off his back!"

Cena thought and snapped as he got a lightbulb. "if you're attached at the waist and attached at the face, you never get anything done. If you're attached at the heart and are further apart, you go out with friends and have fun!" The dimples really came out now.

"Right." Triple H nodded but then turned to John, "Did you just make that up?"

"Yes actually."

"That was pretty good."

"I know right."

"Good job."

"Thanks."

"No thank you."

"Guys! Focus!" Dave interrupted. The two men apologized and each wrapped an arm around their anxiety filled cohort's shoulders.

"Relax Kid, Let's hang out and find these gifts and time will fly like that," The big blonde assured as they ushered him away.

"And here is Randy, eating much more food than daddy McMahon would like."

"Would you get that camera out my face, Hardy?" Randy rolled his eyes and looked down at his numerous plates of food. Okay, maybe Jeff was right. Vince would not approve. Then again, Vince wasn't pregnant so forget his approval. Randy licked his fingers and drank the last bit of coffee he had, before leaving a tip on the breakfast table and addressing the others. "How exactly are we making it to this shower now?"

Cody immediately attached himself to his friend and smiled up at him. "You are gonna love us so much." With that said, he grabbed Randy's hand and led him out to the parking lot with the others in tow. He covered Orton's eyes and walked him until they reached their destination. Slowly he lifted his hands, "Surprise!"

Randy gasped.

Not of happiness but a bit more in fear. Laid out before his eyes was a white hummer very much like the one that had sunk earlier that week but it had spray paint all over it! There was the DX symbol here and the hardy symbol there. "FCW" one way and "Priceless" the other. However, the worst had to be the orange paint across the back that said "Hitting the shower". Oh high heavens, it was just gaudy, an absolute eyesore!

"What the heck? I ain't riding in that!" He folded his arms and began to walk to find the rental he bought when Shawn stopped him. "Get away Michaels. There is nothing you can say to make me get in that!" Randy disgustingly pointed to the truck...if you could call it that.

"Randy," Shawn lowered his voice, "look at your boys." he motioned over to Ted, Cody, and Brett's' sad faces before continuing. "They really tried hard on this."

"But look at that thing! It looks ridiculous!"

"I thought you didn't care what people think. "

"I care what I think!"

"It's only one day," Shawn reasoned, shutting Randy's arguing down. "Come on now, Randy..." He waited and smirked when a sigh fell from the younger's lips.

"...I'm not driving. " Randy tossed Jeff the keys and- while his boys thanked him graciously- trudged over to the tacky vehicle.

Many pictures were taken, and footage was captured along the way but, hours flew quickly and before they knew it, it was time for the shower. They headed over to the arena and were greeted by our beloved and infamous Vincent Kennedy McMahon.

Shawn hopped over rather childishly, his blonde locks bouncing along with him. "Vinnie! Didn't know you would be here tonight! Thought you'd sent your stuff through Hunter." He reached out for a hug but was dejected immediately. "What? No hug for Shawny?"

"No Michaels, the cameras are on as you can see. I'm all business when the cameras are on," he more whispered to Shawn as he walked over to greet the others. "Our man of the hour- or two hours to be more precise if I may." he smiled that almost sinister Vince smile as he reached out to shake Randy's hand. "How are you?"

Randy glared down on the hand and folded his arms. Vince knew good and well that he wouldn't shake his hand when the cameras were on. Oh he was all business as well. He would however be pleasant. "It's coming along _sir_." he stressed the word sarcastically before motioning to the door. "Can we go in now or is the party out here?"

Vince sneered and cursed under his breath about hating his stars before leading everyone inside. For once in a lifetime there was absolutely no one backstage; not stage crew, no techies, not superstar nor diva. It was deserted.

"Oooo spooky," Brett whispered.

"Shut up Dibiase. Wait," Vince stopped dead in his tracks and took a good look at the youngest on the group, "Why haven't you signed your soul to me yet?" There was a moment of brief silence- besides the thousands laughing in the rafters- before they continued their stride. "Nevermind."

Finally they arrived at a door with light pink, blue, and purple paper adorning it.

"This is really lovely," Cody insisted as he touched the door.

"This is really wet." Randy gazed at the wet bottom of the paper and glanced questioningly at the hosts.

Jeff rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Well that's cuz me and Shawn thought you were supposed to have a baby shower...in...you know...an actual shower. But as we was settin' up Matt stopped us and helped us fix it!"

Face palm. "I will pretend you guys are smart and act like I didn't hear that," Randy couldn't stop a small chuckle at his clueless colleagues. He then turned his attention back to the door. "I will do the honors." Slowly he twisted the knob and all but expected the huge cheers that came after it.

What he was amazed at was all the people that were there. And even more, by how beautiful it was. WWE went big on everything, no doubt. It was like a miniature ballroom decked in the pink, purple, blue color scheme and other baby-esque assortments adorned the walls: big stuffed animals, mobiles, duckies, building blocks and such.

"Wow." Randy mouthed as he looked on. He was actually lost for words and his hosts read that well so they took some mics and got in front of the crowd.

They opened up their mouths to speak when a familiar face came and swiped the mics. Just as they were going to protest, they recognized the man and so graciously stepped down. There was a long pause of expectancy.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, boys and girls, children of all ages," A smirk crept up on the guest of honors face. "D-Generation X proudly brings to you, the best WWE baby shower in the woooooooorrrrlldd!" Slowly the microphone was handed back down to the hosts and the announcer was dapped up by many friends. Randy especially went for a handshake.

"My man, Road D-O- double G Jesse James in the building, everybody." Shawn smiled. He and Jeff welcomed the guests and pulled up Randy's throne- which was ultimately Triple H's wrestle mania throne with the color scheme on it. The pregnant one did then take a seat. As he scanned the crowd he looked for one face in particular that was no where in sight. Dave's. Where was his fiancé on this over joyous occasion?

"Would you please HURRY?" Dave yelled for the fiftieth time. He was already ten minutes late and they were no sooner to the arena then they should've been. Since Hunter had the Tv in the back of his car, Dave flipped it over to Smackdown to make sure he watched whatever he missed and so far he was missing too much. It made his heart ache.

"Dude, chill." Hunter rolled his eyes. "Randy's not gonna die if you're a little late and besides; he seems to be having a lot of fun. He's fine." He could feel the distress on Dave but with all the traffic, he couldn't move too much quicker unless his car was like inspector gadget's- which it wasn't. So the big man would have to live with it.

Cena on the other hand was trying his best not to burst as well. He really wanted to be on Smackdown right about now. They were virtually ten minutes away but with the way traffic was back up...he really just prayed Randy would be too distracted to worry about them.

Having started the shower at eight thirty, there was a lot accomplished and Edge was right; the party was far from boring. Randy won baby bingo, Brett won a game where you had to taste and identify baby food (probably because he was so young- the kid probably just kicked the stuff recently), Zack Ryder even won the contest where you had to sing the famous nursery rhymes. To top off the night, Randy got a nice surprise visit and dance from WWE's finest BDJ- the only man that shined with as much oil as Randy himself. It was truly an adventure. However, It had been nearly an hour already since the party started and the show itself only had forty more minutes before it went off. He was getting pretty frustrated with Dave still not showing but before he could snap, Jeff shoved a present in his lap. He examined the box and looked up at the younger Hardy. "You gonna open it?"

Randy smirked. Okay, yeah he was mad but he loved gifts! Sensing the sudden happiness, Jeff insisted that they move to the gift-giving portion of the program. One by one everyone lined up to present their...present (that sounds redundant) Orton slowly unwrapped the box and smiled at the treat inside. There were 8 pairs of little bitty studs, all purple and silver except one pair of green and gold. They were absolutely gorgeous and he had to thank Hardy for knowing his love of jewelry.

Jeff could feel the love and he patted Randy's head. "Me and Matt pitched in and got the tikes all a nice pair of earrings because they need to be stylish like their uncle, Jeffy."

"They're beautiful. Thanks Jeff," Randy smiled sincerely.

Shawn butted to the front of the line next and gave Randy his gift. Randy didn't mind though so he again, methodically opened his present and "aww"ed at the plushie angel doll he saw. Finding the wind up key, he cranked it and listened to the little prayer it spoke.

_"You wake me when the sun may rise and lay me down to sleep. Guide me Lord and when I die, my soul, I pray you keep. Bless my mommy and my daddy, and my family, and everyone. Keep them in your will and word until it has been done. Amen."_

Randy cuddled the doll and kissed it before thanking Shawn once more. The blonde took a bow and bounced along.

Goldust breathed on to the scene next. He handed Randy a bag and smiled when the man picked up the contents. "You like?"

"Gold baby booties?"

"Yes. That way you can always remember their first shoes"

"But...Aren't they supposed to be bronzed? And don't they need to wear them first?" Randy scratched his head.

Goldust paused and shrugged. "They can still wear them." He turned up his nose and walked away.

Randy mirrored the shrug and welcomed up the next givers. Edge, Chris, and Christian. Each had a separate bag too so he loved the thought of three times the gifts. He opened Edge's and smiled. Rated RKO t-shirts. He didn't even know they still made those. Cheap. Next was Christian's. Randy laughed at the eight onesies with the words "World's Cutest Peep" across the front. Getting better. So this meant Chris had the best gift. He reached out and Chris handed him what he was definitely not expecting. "One of your books and a dictionary?"

"Not trying to insult you or Dave, Randy but my niece and nephews need to be well versed in paronomasia like me if the want to be big in this world. They need to start early and this is definitely for the best." He kissed Randy's hand graciously, while Edge his stomach, and christian his cheek; and the three blondes strutted away proudly.

"Are they for real? Really?"

"That's exactly what I was thinking." Randy turned to the voice and grinned at the approaching Hollywood stars. Miz tapped Morrison and motioned for him to give Randy the present. Morrison presented his gift with a classy smile.

Randy reached in the bag and paused as he read the label on a retrieved bottle. "You give me...shampoo?"

"Randy, in the palace of wisdom there are many products to keep ones appearance just this good looking and this is top brand. If you want your precious babies to look like the pulchritude of perfection we have done you a big favor." Morrison tossed back his silky brown locks and Miz spiked his sleek Mohawk before walking away. Randy had to reason with them; they did have good hair. Maybe he'd use this stuff on his own time...

"Randy! Randy! Randy! We're next!" The peppy little highflier piped up.  
>Evan and Jack handed over their gifts following.<p>

Randy nodded to the airplane themed mobile and the American flag baby blankets. Typical of these two but still cute and greatly appreciated.

"Hey! That was my gift, maggot!" Sgt Slaughter came rushing from the middle of the line and shoved his American flag blanket into Jack's chest.

"You're not the only one who loves their country, old man!" Jack yelled as he handed Evan the blanket.

Bret Hart then came by and gave Randy the baby blanket of the Canadian flag. "Now let's calm down guys. See this reminds me of a sto- dang it Shawn! Get that blanket out your nose!"

"Sorry. Reflex," the blonde smiled.

"Bret what are you even here for? Are you a legal citizen here?" Jack ranted. "And Slaughter, I'm sick of you sticking your chin in everyone's business so why don't you ju-"

"I made Hulkamania! Iran? Number 1! Russia? Number 1! USA? Hacktui!" Iron Sheik ran up and gave Randy another blanket for his country before running over to the big Russian, Koslov.

Everyone just stared. "You know what, I'm through with this." Jack sadly walked away and Evan giggled as he followed.

Kurt stared incredulously. "Would you check those losers, huh?" He smirked up at Randy and handed him a bag. "All for the little ones. They need to be strong and healthy just like Uncy Kurt."

Randy picked up the heavy jugs of ,"Milk?"

"The healthiest of babies are breast-fed and since you can't, I rounded up about twelve gallons to start the kids off with." Angle finished proudly.

Orton stared down a bit disgusted. "Isn't that a little sick?"

"Nah. Nothing's too good for my angels."

"No what I mean is-"

"What he means is you're an idiot and you done messed up again, Kurt." The voice was behind Randy's throne but the popping and fizzing of a can was all he needed to hear. He smirked.

"Beat it ,Austin!" Kurt growled. "Wait, let me guess. I bet you bought the kids a whole case of beer, right. How smart are you? "

"Actually," Stone Cold swallowed a bit of his drink, " I invested half'a million dollars in the kids college fund and paid off that big white hummer on the parking lot that I bought Randy here." He patted the chair and smiled at the surprised looks from both men. "And Randy can make his own milk, men can lactate too you idiot. How smart are you?" Steve finished smoothly.

Kurt huffed and stormed off. Feeling accomplished, Stone Cold was about to open another beer when both were slapped from his hand. "What are you doin?"

"What?"

"I was about to drink that."

"What?"

"You got a problem son?"

"...WHAT?"

Punk smiled as Austin gave in and walked away. "I always win."

Randy clasped his hands together sweetly, "Now what did the punk fairy bring for me?"

"Everything you need." He handed Randy three books on baby raising and home making as well as at least a dozen stress release balls. "God speed, my friend."

After Punk left, Stephanie came up and cautiously stood before the viper. It was storyline yes, but she knew how mood swings worked and if Randy snapped she didn't want another incident like with Legacy. "Randy."

"Stephanie," Each held a polite tone; anticipated tension between the two main prinesses of the WWE.

"This is from me and the other divas," she handed Randy his present and he looked at them curiously. "Well you're typically one of us now and these are just coupons so we can set up girls night, or spa days, or workouts- because after those babies...Ha- but we're really happy for you Randy." Steph gently pecked his cheek and stepped down.

That didn't sound...too bad. Well Randy didn't like 'girls' night but the rest would be okay. Time flew and there were many more gifts given by older superstars and newer alike. There's were guest appearances by his former mentor, Ric and even the ever-loved never-present, Rock. With ten more minutes left, all was truly done and the crew was closing out.

"I wanna take this time to thank everyone for coming out tonight." Jeff smiled as he rubbed Randy's shoulders. "It was really great and propose a toast. A toast to Dave and Randy's previous engagement and their guaranteed beautiful offspring." He held up a glass of pink lemonade- since Punk would not allow anything remotely alcoholic- and motioned for everyone to. Once they were raised, he continued. "To Dave, who couldn't make it for tonight but I can honestly say I am proud to have as a friend." Everyone took a sip and raised their glass again. "To Randy who-"

"Who, even though I know he's mad with me, I love with all my heart. Who I am blessed with and I pray for every morning and every night. To Randy, the beloved angel, I get to spend the rest of my life with in less than a month. Who I can only stay away from for a moment before my soul aches for him. Who is trying his hardest to put up with me because he's such a great person and he wants our kids to have wonderful lives. Who's inner beauty can not be defined in mortal words by any man's standards. To Randy, the most beautiful person I have ever known. Cheers." Tears threatened to breech Orton's face as Dave finished his heartfelt toast from the door, having just came in moments before.

Randy stood from his throne and turned to Batista. "D-do you really...do you really mean all th- What the heck happened to you?"

The whole mood was broken as he saw the condition of the three late men. They looked dirty and grimy with their tattered clothes making them look more like jungle stranded survivors.

Batista was carrying John and Hunter and he smiled at Randy. "Well you see, it's kind of a funny story."

"Oh? How so?" Randy questioned, half worried, half angry.

"It all started when we were stuck in traffic..."

Despite all that transpired that evening, Randy enjoyed his day and it made him so much more sure about the whole pregnancy. As he lied in the less than accommodating hotel bed, he turned over and dropped a sweet kiss on his future husband's bicep- the one that was instinctively curled around his head. Dave was such a sweetheart and he was sure the more time he spent with Batista, the more he'd learn. And someone said it was important to learn something new everyday, right?

* * *

><p>Like I said, thank you all who can deal with my untimely updates! Until next time... please review!<p> 


	21. Chapter 21

Day broke just like always and shined on the couple. For the first night, they woke up in the same position that they fell asleep in. Usually they'd move to get more comfortable but last night they didn't seem to. They were comfortable enough as is. Dave was the first to stir as he groaned and rubbed his sensitive eyes. He brushed a kiss over Randy's forehead before slipping out of the bed. Hotcakes would be on the menu this morning. He threw on some sweatpants and a tank top and he crept from the room closing the door behind him.

But before he could tiptoe anywhere, he was greeted with the breath of Cena on his face. "AAAAAAHHHH!"

"You're gonna wake up Randy like that." John whispered calmly.

"You're gonna kill me like that!" Batista whispered panicky. He held his chest and tried to ease his heart. "How do you keep finding me this early in the morning?"

"I'm John Cena?" He shrugged his shoulders figuring that was answer enough.

"What?" Dave asked still in shock.

Cena smiled and pointed to a magazine. "There's a little premarital preparation we gotta handle today. Just you and me."

"But I wanna spend the day with Randy. I mean I already missed the baby shower!" He really felt bad about that. Sure he made a grand entrance but still he wish he could've been there the whole time.

John pouted and turned up his nose. "A little birdy told me Randy was spending the day with the Divas."

Batista twitched then. "What? Since when? Doing what?"

"Girls day out." John puffed smartly. "Heard he might even spend the night in their hotel room."

"Where are you hearing this from?"

"My sources!" Cena yelled as softly as he could to keep Randy sleep but show his authority. "The same sources that tell me that Randy's attacker is one of the younger guys!"

Dave quirked his eyebrow at the mention of the antagonist. He had honestly forgot about that. "So you still doing your undercover work?"

"You know it." Cena smiled and at that moment - if only to make the situation that much stranger- a pillow came flying from a nearby room and socked him in the face. Out of shock, Dave slowly looked down the hall and saw Zack parading towards them. Finally Ryder stopped and- while looking at Batista- picked up his pillow.

"That's MY catchphrase. Dont let that be you, bro. Woo woo…woo."

And slyly he eased away back into his room.

Dave could do nothing but hang his head and look down at John before the soldier rose to his feet. "You okay?"

"Sure sure. It was only a pillow this time." He dusted himself off. "Guys around here are really serious about the copyright infringement thing."

"You know," But then Batista saw Zack standing at his door with a blender in his hand and he decided against finishing. "Anyway what do we have to handle today?"

John smirked and once again raised his magazine up. "Tuxedos, Dave. Tuxedos." He smiled brightly and opened to a section for specially tailored tuxs'. "Shawn and Hunter and the guys are handling everything else but we have to get on the look."

Dave assessed what that entailed and he slumped. They'd be gone all day and he knew it. "Well," he turned back to the hotel room door. "Can I at least kiss Randy good morning?"

"Oh of course!" Cena waved and Batista smiled unlocking the door to step in.

"Thank y-"

"We both can." John was about to walk in the room with Dave until the larger man looked at him incredulously and shoved him into the wall. "Hey, what are you doing?" John asked but never received an answer as the door slammed in his face.

Batista rolled his eyes and turned around towards the bed. For a moment he simply basked in the glow of Randy's sated state. He was sleep in his boxers- peaceful, and most of all calm. So beautiful.

The bedridden man rolled over onto his stomach and jolted out of the bed as he did, startling Batista and the atmosphere. "What is it?" Dave rushed to Randy's side and wrapped a comforting arm around his waist.

Randy just whined and grunted all the while burying his face in Dave's neck. "I must've upset the babies laying on them. They started kicking like crazy." Pouting slightly, He snuggled as close as he could to the big man and wrapped his arms around his waist. It was unusual but instinctive and it felt pretty good. Randy let out a deep sigh and kissed Dave's cheek before pulling away and heading to the bathroom.

He basked in the moment momentarily and committed the feel to memory. Morning Randy was very tender, sweet if you will. Dave snapped from his trance sooner than later as he heard the younger man drawing himself some bathwater. He eased over to the door and stood in it's frame to admire Orton. The man was siting tub-side and testing the water with his long nimble fingers. It was an act uncharacteristic of the snake. However bemusing the idea, Dave played out stating his observation and called to his fiancé. "You hitting the spa with the girls today?"

The Viper smirked and went back to his water. "Yeah. My boys are coming along too and some other folk. You know how the superstars tag along to everything. Wanna be my tag along?" the soft smile Randy had hurt Dave's core almost as bad as when he couldn't take Randy to the fair.

"Well I wish I could but there's some premarital things I have to take care of."

Randy simply stood calmly and stretched. "Hey I understand. Fate doesn't let us spend time together not even as an engaged couple."

Dave truly felt bad about that being the case. It was- as they say- sad but true. He watched Randy move slickly like the snake he was to ease into the tub but that's when he snatched Randy's arm.

"What are you doing?" Randy yelled with no true malice in his voice.

"The doctor told you to take a shower. She said don't take baths." Batista calmly stated while keeping a tight grasp on Randy's biceps.

Randy just looked at him incredulously. "...Are you serious?"

"Yes!" Batista answered.

Orton couldn't help the smirk that played out on his face so instead of a smug answer he simply pulled away and sunk down in the water.

"What are you doing? You're not-"

Randy removed his trunks and wrung them out before turning to Dave. "She said that because women usually have troubling getting up from sitting this low. I ain't no woman, I can get up." Randy snickered up at him.

Dave frowned, the uneasy feelings creeping up his spine. "But what if there's another reason she didn't want you in there?"

"What other reason could there be?"

"…"

"Exactly. A nice warm bubble bath won't affect me in the least. It's too relaxing." The younger man laid his head back against the tub in triumph. "Now go and enjoy your day," he sighed out loving the suds way too much.

Dave shook his head. Nothing would stop Randy when he wanted to do something and seeing as he was enjoying himself he didn't want to. He leaned down and pecked Randy's cheek receiving a playful swat followed by a "Hurry up and go." So Batista exited with a big smile on his face.

When he went out the door he nodded to John and they were off.

Cena had scoped out the city as soon as they arrived so he knew exactly where the closest Men's Warehouse was. He made a point to also show that some of the other superstars were going to be there looking for attire. Almost on cue after their mentioning, Jack paraded over in a dark suit. "Lookin' sharp Swagger!" Cena patted his back as the tall blonde smiled rather largely. It was nice to see the man looking so debonair, so suave; his lean 6'6" frame filled out the suit exquisitely.

"So how do I look?"

Dave held his thumb up and smiled, "All American American."

"Why does everyone keep saying that? Can't I get an actual answer?" Jack huffed and stormed off.

"Why would you say that?" Cena shoved Batista and ran after Swagger. "Wait, come back! You look fine Jacky!"

And just like that, The Animal was alone. In that moment he remembered why he didn't like Cena and sighed. It was going to be a long day and now he had no one to spend it with. Cena left him. Randy was probably already at the spa. He was once again alone.

"You look like you need a friend."

Dave looked up at the newcomer curiously. "Yeah...?"

"Saw John leave you here and all. Cmon," the man waved his hand towards the store, "Let's talk."

Cody, Ted, and Brett had no clue what to do about this one. Usually they were prepared for whatever this situation threw at them but what it presented this time was...unsettling to say the least. "Umm Randy? Are you sure you're okay?"

The tall brunette looked up from the massage table and rolled his eyes. "Of course I'm like totally okay! Geez what are you guys the like okay police? Gosh!" The response made the lot of the divas burst into laughter while some high-fived the sassy man.

They had been having this problem every since Randy came from the bathroom that morning and for the life of them they couldn't figure out what exactly happened. While the doctor warned about extreme mood swings this was just plain silly. They expected their leader to oppose getting a mani and pedi. They expected some type of opposition to the mud bath. They expected him to DIE at the idea of getting his eyebrows done but there came none. He was following along gladly with what the other divas were doing and it made them- though arguably feminine themselves- feel uncomfortable.

"But Randy..."

"Oh hush all that whining, Rhodes." Beth waved her manicured nails at the fellow wrestler and went back to her massage. "Besides, you guys need to relax. How about you lay down and let me give you a massage?" She blew a kiss and all the girls let out a "Oooo".

Though Beth was like the female version of Randy, Cody had to decline. "Cmon Teddy, let's  
>go find something a little more manly...like getting our nails done." Just as the three were about to prance off, Steph stood and wrapped her arms around the trio. "Now boys don't be like that." Flipping her hair back she motioned to the table with a smile on her face. "Come. Have a massage."<p>

The two eldest didn't make a move but young Brett thought over the idea. "Sure… I'll have one."

Kelly jumped, overjoyed at the acceptance. "That's the spirit!"

"Brett!" Ted gasped in surprise.

"Oh chill it Dork-Biase," Randy rolled his eyes again.

"Yeah Dork-Biase!" Maryse yelled as she was caught up in the commotion but later she apologized after seeing the annoyed glare.

"Oh c'mon guys we aren't that bad." Brie Bella pouted.

Nikki pouted as well and crossed her arms. "I mean we love you guys and you don't even trust us?"

"That's low."

"Real low."

"Super low."

"Mega low."

"Quit that." Ted plainly spoke.

Cody huffed and folded his arms. "Of course we can't trust you. You are trying to steal our Randy away for a night!"

"Hey, you're invited too," Eve laughed defensively.

"But we're guys! Four guys and like...ten girls? Cmon!"

"Actually sounds pretty good to me."

The duo turned to the outspoken man at the door and noticed Miz and Morrison standing there with Dolph. Everyone remained silent however as they took in the look. Miz had on the spa robe and shower cap with the green facial cream. Dolph wore a robe as well but he had a hot pink scarf on his hair and hot pink nail polish on his fingers and toes. Morrison took the cake with his look as he strutted in with his very own Jericho-bedazzled robe, rollers in his hair, smoky black mascara and a bright glossy lip moisturizer.

Breaking the silence, Cody had to let out his squeal and he ran over to the guys. "Oh my gosh! This is so funny! You guys look like them!" He pointed back towards the divas and picked up Dolph's hand.

"Hey!" the girls all yelled in unison.

Cody simply waved at them and went back to the hand. "This pink is a really good color for you."

"We got some blue over here Coodles that I think would like really bring out those beautiful eyes of yours." Randy cooed suddenly appearing behind his boys.

Ted gasped at Randy's proposal, knowing that nail polish was Cody's weakness. "How could you, Randy! You know-"

Randy reached forward and cupped Ted's face, "And I saw some barrettes that I know my Teddy bear would just totally adore." It didn't take much to make the blonde lose it along with Cody. While the brunette had a thing for nail polish, Ted had a thing for hair accessories ever since he caught Brett and Cody messing around with them in their adolescent days. He found them insanely irresistible. Randy waved around a small white ribbon and smiled. "So what's it gonna be, huh? Wanna be our little doll babies?"

Ted had to bite his lip to stop himself from bursting and Cody just couldn't help it as he smiled brightly and ran over to the girls. Randy saw that Ted needed a little push so he blew in the young man's red ears and snapped a little white barrette on a single strand of hair. "There, now you're all pretty."

"Make me a Barbie!" Ted finally snapped and sat in Maryse's lap.

"I thought Edge was the Barbie," Brett whispered to Randy as the older man twisted a loose piece of his hair.

"Yeah?" Randy grinned mischievously, "Well I can make you way cuter than Edge."

Just at that moment Morrison shoved Dolph at the viper and caused a small collision. When Randy turned to him curiously, Morrison said, "He's got something to say to you."

Randy then turned his gaze to the bleach blonde who looked a whole heck of a lot cuter up close. Dolph stumbled over words. "Heya...there Uh...Dolph Ziggler, in case you didn't remember."

"The guy who called me a whale or whatever like two Smackdowns ago," Randy nodded.

"Yeah- and um I Uh just want to apologize about that and I really am sorry…" Dolph held his breath and squeezed his eyes shut after he uneasily finished his statement. More than anything he didn't want to get hit. He had just got his nails done after all. He raised his hands just in case but to his surprise a slip of paper was shoved in the palms. "Hm?" he slowly opened his eyes and looked it over. "What is this?"

"It's my number. I mean the whole freak whale thing is pushing up daisies which means we can totally be BFF's now. You're like uber cute and I love having like uber cute friends. Look at Ted and Cody. So like totally call me." Randy brushed an innocent kiss on Dolph's forehead and turned him around- slapping his bottom and shoving him to Miz and Morrison. "Alright you three, go get pretty. TTML Mizzy, Jo. KK?" He blew them kisses and turned back to the other divas. "Now...where were we boys?"

***  
>For hours Dave had been talking to his new friend, far from being bored anymore. They had actually had a lot more in common than they would have thought. Now with their suits bought, the men were entering his friend's car and on their way to the hotel.<p>

"Hey, you're a pretty good guy. How have I not seen you around?" Dave asked.

"Well I haven't been around much. Besides, you know the WWE; I won't get my push for a while."

"Understandable. But did you get an invitation? You know to the wedding?"

"Nah. You know HBK and Triple H are handling it so I don't think they'd welcome me."

"Pft! So what? It's my wedding and if I'm going to invite you I will. So will you come?" Dave asked hopefully.

"Oh I don't know…" The younger man shrugged as he drove. "I mean Randy wouldn't want a guy like me there. I'm basically a rookie."

"Look Randy won't care believe me. I mean he's go those brats tailing him twenty-four seven," Batista whispered the last part lowly. "Cmon even if you don't stay, just show up."

As they were slowing down to reach their destination, the young man smiled and nodded. "Fine I'll be there front and center."

"Yes!" Dave laughed and dapper the man up before getting out the car. He was about to walk off when he heard his friend calling.

"You going to get Randy?"

"Yeah," he hollered back. "He's with the Diva's."

"Ah. Well send him my love."

"Sure thing."

"Alright, Good evening Dave."

Batista nodded to the young driver and waved back to his new friend. The guy was great. He seemed like he really cared for Dave and he even cared about Randy. Honestly he wanted the man as his best man but that would kill super Cena. However if he just showed up that would be fine enough though. Whatever the deal was he couldn't wait to tell Randy about him meeting the superstar.

"See you at the wedding, Sheamus."

* * *

><p>OOOO! Cliff hanger :) well i finally got more up and i have finished this school year! woot! Hopefully i can write a WHOLE LOT more often XD<p> 


	22. Chapter 22

Neither man was scheduled to appear on friday's Smackdown so Randy and Dave sat around watching movies like an old married couple- having already drove to the next city and found a hotel. Days went by quick and with the pay per view next Sunday they wanted to spend as much time with one another as possible and really settle down; get comfortable with the marriage idea to the fullest.

So here they were on a Saturday. Laid up in their hotel room and ranting about movies like the week or so before. "Why do they decide to hide the dead midget in the coffin? Don't they think someone would feel the extra weight? Stupid!" Randy rubbed his temple and shook his head. "Just stupid." He shoved some popcorn in his mouth.

Dave laughed and rose to go to the bathroom. "It was pretty funny though. Chris Rock equals comedy gold." After a moment or so he returned and squatted to put on a new movie. "This one's a horror flick so I hope you're ready." He turned around but halted and twitched when he noticed his spot next to Randy taken.

It was instead filled by the too close cuddling boy wonder, Cena. John had his arm draped across Randy's stomach and he laid on his chest pretending to be sleep with an overjoyed grin on his face. Randy didn't falter though, expecting the quiet intruder and choosing to continue to eat his popcorn. "And just when...?"

"No clue," Randy answered, "Might've been hiding in the floorboards." He patted John's head and smirked down at the innocent dimples. "We should keep him."

"I don't like strays," Dave rolled his eyes and went to his side of the bed. He nudged Cena a few times before full on dragging him off the bed and on the floor. "There. Now I don't mind keeping him." He slapped his hands together and climbed back in his spot, laughing at John who was frowning like a little kid. "Sorry, did you want something?"

Cena held his arms up and continued to pout. "Up?"

Batista looked at Randy and then back down. "Up, as in pick you up?" He quirked his brow and the younger man just nodded and held his hands up more insistingly. Dave simply shook his head.

Cena huffed and turned to Randy pleadingly. "Up?"

Randy seemed taken aback but he chuckled and crooked a finger to the man. "Get on up here then, boy."

John squealed and climbed on the bed with Randy giving Dave the stink eye. He stretched out on the foot of the bed like a cat and began to smirk. "You know," all the childishness gone from his voice, "you have a lot of issues to work out when it comes to parenting. Not picking a baby up? That's pretty low."

Dave kicked the man, "I don't mind picking a baby up but I don't do boy scouts."

"Punk says it once and everyone believes it! I'm not a boy scout!" Cena ranted before becoming calm once again. "Now let's enjoy the show."

A couple more hours later and Randy was knocked out on his pillow, Dave on his way to sleepy land too but Cena kept him awake.

"Yo Davey now that Randy done hit the hay, I can talk to you for real." He rolled over and faced the bigger man.

Dave folded his arms. "Okay. Talk about what?"

Cena pulled out a list of name's. "Remember I'm investigating. So I told you a little while ago that I narrowed the field. It's gotta be a newbie. I'm just trying to figure out who..."

Dave sighed sleepily and shrugged. "Honestly John I kind of stopped caring a long time ago." He leaned back and closed his eyes. "If it doesn't bother Randy, why keep bringing it up. He knows who did it and if he won't tell it must not be a problem."

Shocked, John crawled off the bed and stood at the foot. "Well Dave he's been traumatized! Of course he won't tell." Sensing Dave's resolve wasn't wavering he folded his arms across his chest. "And maybe it does bother him. It's not like you actually talk to him to find out," John whispered lowly.

Dave cut his eyes at the man. "And what's that supposed to mean?"

"I'm just saying, you guys aren't exactly the 'sharing' type. Maybe Randy can't confide in you- which isn't a good thing for a married couple."

"Oh yeah, like he can open up with you." Sarcasm shot from the man's mouth.

Cena raised his hands and waved them around defensively. "Don't put words in my mouth. I didn't say that. I'm just saying neither of you are very approachable-"

"Oh well I'm sorry that I'm not some cuddly kid-friendly Teddy bear like you are."

"I'm not asking you to be! I'm just saying-"

Dave stood up and stepped to John. "It doesn't matter what you're saying. I'm saying maybe you should mind your own business."

They had a stare down like their first argument over Dave's marriage and the kids. Only this  
>time there was no laughter to break the tension. There was no friendly banter to assure that the two weren't that serious- because they were.<p>

He knew the subject was always touchy. Cena finally spoke up, "I'm only trying go help. That's all I've ever tried to do; help you and Randy's relationship."

"How?" Dave sneered, "Flirting with him every chance you get doesn't seem helpful to me."

"That's only because he's my friend!" Cena all but shouted. "He already knows how that goes."

"Lame excuse. I already know about your affections for him but I got a news flash for you John: he doesn't even like you!"

John had to withhold a gasp and he nervously looked at Randy. "Ye- yes he does! What do you know?"

Dave could tell he hit a nerve and that only made him more stern. "No, he hates you and so do I." Noticing Cena wouldn't keep his gaze anymore, he advanced on the shorter man until they were fingers-length apart. "He just puts up with you like I do but there's only so much a person can put up with and John I think I've reached my point."

"Wha...?" John hesitantly looked up with confusion. "What are you talking about?"

He folded his arms. "I've been thinking about this since Monday when you left me alone at the store... I don't think I want you as my best man anymore." He literally felt Cena's face fall but he was unfazed by the drop in the atmosphere. "In fact I don't even think I want you at my wedding. I never want to see your annoying face again…and that goes double for Randy."

Cena frowned sadly and dropped his head. He took off his hat and twisted it in his hands before swiping at his eyes and heading for the door. "A-alright," he gargled out. "I ain't stupid, I know what 'no' means..."

Just as he was about to reach for the door, he heard a groan and a groggy "You leaving already?"

Smiling softly, Cena lifted his head but stayed focused on the door. "Yeah Uh...I have to get ready for Backlash. Press, radio shows; the works."

"Oh right, you have a match." Randy rubbed his eyes and sat up. "Super Cena always at work." He chuckled lowly before saluting to the man. "Alright well I'll see ya at the wedding."

John had to stop himself from sobbing, "Yup. Dave needs a best man, right?" He gripped the handle hard and twisted it down. "I'll see you around Rands. Love you." He evaded the room with an uncharacteristic slowness and he was gone.

"Love you? I'm almost a married man, Johnny," he laughed out before Cena left completely. Only exacerbated by the lack of witty response, Randy could feel how John was…off but he didn't bother with it as he was too sleepy. Instead he smirked and got comfortable again under the covers, dozing off some more; making up for the lack of sleep most wrestlers received. "Even when I'm about to be given away to someone else all he talks about is love. That guy is..."

"Annoying sometimes," Dave finished a tad regretfully.

"Cute too," Sleepy Randy was a lot nicer than his usual. He fell asleep once more with a lazy smile on his lips.

Dave hadn't expected that but then he thought about it. Maybe he had exaggerated saying Randy hated John. He didn't know the actual feelings of his fiancé; he was more or less speaking out his bum. Maybe he bad been a little mean to Cena but from the look in his eyes, he knew there was no way to reason with him for now. Maybe later. Then he got a call on his phone. Recognizing the number he smiled and stepped out into the hallway to answer it.

"Sheamo man, what's up?"

"Hey Dave. I was just wondering about if I should bring anything for the reception. We Irish eat a little different but I could always buy KFC or something," a small laugh followed that let Batista know the man had to be smiling.

Dave waved in the air dismissively. "Vince says he's got everything so don't worry about it."

A sigh of relief. "Good. Well hey I'm still bringing a wedding present for you two- one I know Randy will especially love."

Dave smiled and after a long silence he spoke again. "I know we've only hung out for like five days but…wanna be my best man?"

If only he could've seen the devilish smirk as it graced the Irishman's face. "A-are you for real? I mean Dave, that's a pretty big thing." He falsely stuttered out.

"Psh, you're the best man that I can say I know right now; a real friend." He finished low, "One that won't try to steal my fiancé."

"Oh no. I don't even know Randy like that- never talked to him." He lied.

"So is that a yes?"

There was a long pause, "Oh why not?" Dave excitedly thanked the man's confirmation and hung up. He fist pumped in triumph before waltzing in satisfaction back into his room; preparing to get cozy up under Randy.

He just knew the wedding was going to be perfect.

* * *

><p>So this chapter is shorter than the usual but thats only because the next will be climatic! (or so i hope) Poor Johnny...<p> 


	23. Chapter 23

So it's time for...The wedding!

* * *

><p>Randy looked at his watch ruefully. Here he was all dressed up in his wedding gown- complete in his heels and veil- and his ride was late. Cena was supposed to be escorting him but John was no where to be found. Which was odd; he hadn't seen John in quite some time. He would've thought his friend would've been more meddling seeing as he was so excited for the wedding but he couldn't see him (pun intended).<p>

Finally fed up with waiting, the bride/groom pulled out his phone. He waited... No answer. Straight to voicemail.

So John was avoiding him.

Randy tried again. Waiting...voicemail.

Yup avoiding him.

Angrily Randy stormed to the front desk of the hotel and ordered to use their phone. He punched in the numbers. Again, wait. Finally a click.

"Hello?"

"Where are you?!" he yelled into the phone; John cursing lowly and his breath hitching. "So you WERE avoiding me!"

"Rands, I'm sorry I gotta go and Uh," he spoke quick but Randy stopped him.

"Don't you dare hang up on me!" he growled. "Now, WHERE. ARE. YOU?"

He heard a sigh. "I'm sorry Randy. I- I Uh overslept."

Randy cut his eyes, "Don't you lie to me, boy. As excited as you were about all this it ain't no way you overslept."

It was quiet for a while and John answered. "Will you come see me? I'm in my room."

Randy could tell by the way the man asked he knew something was up. Possibly the same thing that was bothering the man the week before, he thought as he strutted to the elevator. He didn't press the issue then but maybe he should've. Randy laughed at the whistle he got from many passerby's but finally made his way to John's room. Rapping on the door, he was not surprised to hear a strangled 'come in'. What he was surprised to see was Cena not dressed- in his underwear- sitting on his bed, eating ice cream from the tub, and watching TV with boxes of tissues surrounding him. Many tissues were already used and scattered around the bed. "What the heck is all this?" Randy finally questioned.

John looked up with the saddest pools of blue Randy had ever seen and a small smile fell to his lips. "You look handsome, Randy, just like I knew you would." John looked down to his hands and chuckled slightly. "Or beautiful…whatever works."

"While I do appreciate the compliment," He rolled his eyes, "You act like you're on your deathbed. And on my wedding day, don't you act like this. This day is about me!" He knew to anyone else that sounded bratty but Cena would see it as a calm surreal explanation.

"I know it's about you, and that's why I'm _here_ instead of..._there_." John whined.

"What are you talking about?"

John sighed and closed his eyes. "Dave Uh...Dave told me you didn't want me at the wedding and I can understand- I mean I'm so annoying and I talk alot and I mean we're so different you couldn't possibly want to be my friend and I'm not cute and cuddly like Rhodes or Dibiase so you probably reject me for that and I'm always flirting with you when I KNOW you're getting married and-"

"John, shut up!" Randy yelled with his hands over his ears, having grown mad hearing John's apologetic rambling. He rubbed his temple slowly before looking back to Cena. "Now…what?!"

Cena slowed down, "Dave told me how much you hated me and how much you didn't want me at the wedding so for your sake I'm here, in my room, drowning in this ice cream and old broken friendship flicks." He moped.

Taking everything in, Randy sat on the bed next to John; looking very masculine as he made himself comfortable in the dress. He looked over at the paler man sternly. "Now John," he started and crossed his arms over his chest, "Since OVW we've been close, right?" he received a curt nod in return. "And you know my tolerance level; I mean I've kicked a lot of people…spit in their eye…hit 'em with chairs…RKO…all that, right?" another nod. "John, if I didn't like you, don't you think I would've done any of that to you and made it CLEAR I didn't want to be bothered with you?"

"But Dave said-" he tried to interject but Randy held up his hand to silence the man.

"Please, don't even go there. Since when has Dave ever known anything about how anyone feels but himself? That guy is… something else." He shook his head in dismay but raised up, fixing his ruffles and opening up his palm to John. "Now are you coming or what?"

Cena pouted and played with his thumbs, "Geez, you could've tried harder on the 'ra-ra' speech."

"Didn't I say this wasn't about you? Why should I have tried harder?" He smirked.

"You would've tried harder for Ted and Cody!"

"Cuz they're cute," Orton teased playfully.

"RANDY!" Cena whined making the younger man chuckle. "Don't be mean to me!"

"Don't be a punk," he retorted as he hauled John to his feet.

Suddenly the door flew open and the mountain of a man in a tuxedo that was Luke Gallows peered in until his eyes locked on Randy. He squinted for a moment then nodded, turning out the door and hollering, "He's in here sir!"

Within seconds, the scruffy bearded second-city saint entered in his tailored black suit and in place of a tie, the clerical collar encrusted with his name. He looked pretty angry as he yelled back out into the hall as well, "No one likes you and I hope your parents die!" Then he slammed the door and calmed down. Luke patted his back and fixed his clothes that got ruffled in his argument, only for Punk to smile at Randy and wave after. He pointed towards the door.

"Got the wrong room and ran in on this six year old Rey Mysterio fan with his mom and dad. People are just rude!" He shook it off and opened his arms out, "So what is all this? I see you're obviously ready but why are you still here with John-boy?"

Before Randy could answer, Luke crept over to Punk and whispered to him; Punk only nodding as if he had an epiphany. He waved away any explanation Randy would've given and placed a firm hand on his shoulder. "I understand… but Randy if you want to elope with John please allow me to marry you two."

"WHAT?! That's not why I'm here! John's supposed to be escorting me to the place! I'm not gonna leave Dave at the alter!" Randy corrected, almost blushing.

"Oh...well then I'm sorry for assuming." He shrugged nonchalantly. "But Dave sent me to come and get you; I didn't know John was taking you. He didn't even mention it."

"But John's the best man," Randy complained.

Cena stood and pointed, "Actually Dave said he didn't want me as the best man which was another reason I wasn't going."

Randy quirked his brow, "Then who's the best man?!"

"Don't know," Punk tugged in his lip ring, "but Dave texted me that everyone was at the church already. Didn't mention getting you, John."

Cena almost balled into tears but a glare from Randy made Punk stutter over fixing his statement. "Uh but he's probably waiting on you so he can apologize and other things so hurry and get dressed so we can have this wedding!" Seeing John perk up let him know he was off the hook so Punk let out a relief sigh and made his way to the limo- patiently awaiting Randy and John.

:::

"Well where is he?!" Vince was heard yelling and fusing through the chapel. "I've got a show to be at in an hour!" The boss continued his shouting as he ran back inside.

Sitting on the huge Colorado chapel stairs, Dave ran shaky hands over his head. Where was his Randy? The man was nearly thirty minutes late and he knew they had to tape the marriage before the ppv or else they would have a very angry crowd in that arena. He growled to try and ease his anxiety but it was like the jitters wouldn't go away- until a hand latched onto his shoulder. His head snapped up but he eased when he recognized the cowboy hat. "Hey, Bob."

The senior Orton patted Dave before grumbly having a seat next to him. "You look a bit stressed- I take it you're getting married?" Dave smiled at the playful tone and Bob continued. "Now I don't know too much about you Batista but I can tell; you're right for my Randy. Stop over thinking and just go with it. I know you won't let anyone hurt my boy. I trust you." The Orton father returned the smile.

"And WHO is having a party out here -WOOOO- without the nature boy?!"

"Go back inside, Ric," Bob rolled his eyes and stood up- Dave following suit. "There ain't no party out here."

"And it aint a wedding going on in there." Flair crowed his signature 'woo' and strutted salaciously.

And just like that, Dave was in his funk again.

"Now look what you done did! You done gone and upset him again!" Bob and Ric continued arguing while stepping back inside.

Batista watched the show for as long as it lasted and sighed for the hundredth time. He just wished…

"Hey Dave, where do we park this thing?" The groom perked up as he heard the group he sent returning. Punk was yelling from the sun roof on the all white limo and chauffeur Luke was concentrating on finding a good spot out front the place.

"Just park here." He pointed to the front of he stairway, "We're heading over to the arena after this so right here is fine." Dave could not express how excited he was or how nervous. His stomach was in knots when the car parked. Punk stepped out and greeted him on the stairs while Luke jumped out to receive the passengers' door. Finally the door opened and he held his breath in anticipation.

One black suede dress shoe followed by another…but his eagerness turned to shock when he saw Cena's figure.

"J-John?" Cena turned to him expectantly without a word. Soon regret filled Dave as he paid attention to the situation. "Look, Cena… I wanted to apologize about-" John didn't even look his way as he spoke. Instead he fixed his tie and turned to Punk.

"You two better get inside and send Mr. Orton out. The bride is ready", he smiled sweetly to Punk but then he locked eyes with Dave when he quickly turned around, moving in slow motion when a glint of anger flashed through the ocean blues. Dave did not like that look.

Punk smiled at Dave and willed the man inside.

Well decorated and fully packed, the men made their way to the front of the chapel where Dave joined his best man, Sheamus. The man had on an all white suit- one lighter than his skin- and his hair was no longer spiked but instead brushed down, traces of it in his face. "You clean up well," He whispered while leaning to his best man.

"You're pretty spiffy yourself," Sheamus retorts with a fake laugh to Batista. He notices Bob jump from his seat and he perks up. "Randy, here?"

"Yeah", Dave smiled not even paying attention to Sheamus' grin of his own.

Shawn and Jeff received Punks signal and began to usher the masses. After everyone was seated and ready, the groomsmen- Edge, Christian, and Chris made their way to the front followed closely by the brides maids- Cody, Ted, and newly appointed Brett. All had matching tuxedos and dresses fitting into the black and white theme. Then the beloved flower boy, Evan came down; Jack making a scene by cheering the young man on. It was pretty cute honestly but quickly interrupted as Rey strolled down carrying the ring. He smiled to Dave proudly and bumped fists.

"Estoy feliz por ti, vato. I'm so happy for you," He smiled.

"Thanks man." Batista smiled and jumped when he felt a poke in his back. He turned to his side. "What's up?"

Sheamus shook his head in disdain and pointed to the back. "I really gotta use the bathroom. Don't stop for me though. Keep going." Dave gave him the nod and he exited swiftly.

Then Cena paraded the isle and waited up by Punk, finally facing Dave. He smirked uncharacteristically at the groom. "Randy made me his maid of honor. Surprised?"

Dave was, honestly, but he'd never just say that1. Or show it. He simply nodded and turned to the doors.

John knew he was the winner here so when he signaled Kane on the organ he did it in triumph. Immediately the man started playing some low key rendition and the doors flew open, everyone getting the picture and standing to their feet in the pews.

No one was more excited than Batista when he saw the father of his handsome groom followed by the most lovely man he'd ever see.

Everything seemed to move in slow motion.

Randy's veil bounced slower as he strutted almost pro-like in his heels. Every flutter of his eyelashes seemed to turn into an awe inspiring moment for anyone to witness. And that smile, that usual smirk pulled down to a more friendly aspect, less devious in every way.

Gorgeous.

And as Bob took his place on the sides, giving Randy's hand to him, Dave knew he wanted this more than anything in the world. He wanted to be happy right here with Randy.

Punk smiled at the scene and waved off the music. Immediately following, he cleared his throat. "Friends, we have been invited here today to share with Randy Orton and Dave Batista a very important moment in their lives. In the weeks they have been together, their love and understanding of each other has grown and matured, and now they have decided to live their lives together as husband and wife... Or husband. Whatever, you get the point."

Everyone laughed in their seats and punk quieted them down again. "Now the couple has written their vows for one another and Randy we'll start with you."

Clearing his throat, Randy began, nervousness slightly evident on his face as he read over some note cards he had. "Dave Batista, I-" but he was frozen, eyes wide open as they feel on the pale man coming up behind Batista. No. His new best man was...Dave you idiot!

And on cue, the lights went out followed by the sound of chaos and some tussling around. By the time the lights came back on, everyone was on their feet and looking towards the door that had bursted open somehow.

Batista was even focused on the door until he heard John gasp loudly.

"WHERE'S RANDY?! "

Randy awoke in a daze, his head throbbing and wind slapping him in the face. Judging by his level of discomfort, he was still in his wedding gown and had been sitting upright for sometime. He was in a car- a sweet one at that with how nice the engine purred but that was beside the point. Groggily he rearranged his veil and looked over to the smiling ginger in the seat driving.

"You're awake? Good, i' da thought you'd never wake up fella." Randy sighed in aggravation but little surprise. "Aww, don't be like that, Randy." He reached over to caress his still prominent thighs- even in his dress- and got his hand slapped away.

"Don't touch me," Randy nastily spat and folded his arms. "Where are you taking me?"

Sheamus avoided the question and smirked, "You always say that same thing: 'Don't touch me! Don't touch me!' It's annoying."

"WHERE. ARE. YOU. TAKING. ME?" Randy was stern and he bore into Sheamus with his eyes.

Locking eyes with the viper, the Irish man shrugged. "Nevada. Las Vegas."

"Why?" Orton's eyebrows furrowed in curiosity.

Sheamus smiled and picked up Randy's hand letting him see exactly his reason. Within seconds, Randy gasped and retracted his hand cursing loudly. The same ring. The same ring from the daycare was right here on his finger. And Sheamus had a matching one on his hand. Oh boy.

"Ready for our honeymoon, Mrs. O' Shaunessey?"

* * *

><p>Le Gasp! I'm sure that was expected but poor Randy!<p> 


	24. Chapter 24

Well it has been some time, hasn't it? :)

I really gotta thank everyone who reviewed lately because they made me want to add more to this. Kudos to you guys! So next installment! Things will heat up!

* * *

><p>If Randy could die right now, lord knows he wanted to. He was dreading the information; trying hard not to come to terms with it. It was the unwanted impossibility.<p>

Sheamus's wife? Was this just a bad dream. "Alright Randy, wake up. Wake up," he slammed his head against the dashboard, causing the driver to laugh. That just made the surreal nightmare turn his stomach more.

"And just what are you doin, fella?" There was Sheamus' voice making him sick.

Randy slammed his head harder and grunted. "I'm trying to wake up. This is just some hallucination." He'd just keep telling himself that.

"Or a fast ticket to a concussion." Sheamus laughed at the slight resistance. "You should just quit." The red haired man focused his eyes in on the passing sign and grinned lightly. He eased down in his seat. "Relax a bit. We're only a few minutes away now. How are we going to enjoy our honeymoon with you all wound up like this?"

Randy's eyes shifted from the dashboard to the adjacent occupant. "I don't understand this..." His low voice wasn't sure whether to side more with his anger or desperation to be out of this confusing scene.

Sheamus flashed his pearly whites and pointed to an approaching sign. "What's there to understand? We're married. You're mine now. We're going to Vegas."

"WHY are we married?! You tried to drown me! You branded me! You sabotaged my wedding!" Angrily he tossed the veil he wore away. "Do you expect me to believe you did all of that just so you could live happily ever after with me? Do I look like an idiot to you?"

"No," the ginger calmly answered. "You look like my bride." He could tell his plain answer wasn't suppressing the Viper's anxiety so he elaborated on it. "Look, you're right, Orton. I could care less about you or marriage or any of this- but you sure make for a good ransom. I figure one of two things will happen tonight: Either this incident will get televised at the pay per view and get me the major heat to push me into a title scene or Vince will cover this up and do some behind the scene investigation, ending with some negotiation that leaves me with your safety hanging over everyone's head. One way or another, I get my title shot."

Randy stared disbelievingly at the young man. "Wha..why would you..." He was too lost for words to put up an argument.

"Aw, don't worry. We'll find something for you in Vegas. Find us a nice clean hotel for our litter." Smirking, Sheamus could almost feel the anger radiating from Orton.

"It's not 'our' litter. These are me and Dave's kids." He grumbled threateningly before shaking his head some more in self pity. "I just can't believe this."

:::

"I just can't believe this," Batista muttered with his head in his hands. He sat on the stairs of the alter, holding the bouquet his bride was supposed to be holding. It brought on a huge sigh fest all together. Three hours already and not hide nor hair of the runaway bride. Worry was a mask for the groom sitting with his tie undone. "Where could he have gone off to?"

It wasn't long before Cena slapped Dave in the back of the head. "He didn't go off anywhere! He was bride napped! I'm telling you, Sheamus has something to do with this!"

"You know John, just because he took your spot and you don't like him, you can't go blaming my best man. We don't know that it was Sheamus."

Suddenly, Shawn ran in with a panicked Jeff in tow. "Hey, one of the guys said they spotted a ginger haired man stealing a car outside of the chapel around the same time Randy went missing."

Dave looked to Cena expecting his doubts to be questioned and still he defended. "There are a lot of red heads in Colorado."

Then Cody and Ted ran in, almost throwing their proof onto the scene. "Look, one of the highway cameras took a picture of this car that was stolen from the chapel and it clearly has the face of randy in his dress and the guy that kidnapped him!"

"Wow, is that Sheamus? it totally looks just like him."

Dave tried to avoid hearing Shawn and the others ID the perp but Cena clearing his throat made it that much harder. "Okay, okay, It was Sheamus. I get it."

"Right..." Cena sighed. "That's why he was getting so close to you. I can't believe I didn't see the signs!" The muscular man threw his fist into what he thought was a wall but realistically was Triple H's stomach. "Oh, sorry about that, Hunter."

"Are you really?" He coughed out while holding his stomach.

Gaining some wind and balance back, Hunter motioned Batista outside the chapel and closed the door behind him. There was a brief moment of silence before the veteran threw his hands in the air. "Vince is upset."

"I know," Dave answered melancholily.

"And he's not the only one. Randy's dad is just..."

As if he heard his title being addressed, Mr. Orton bombarded the chapel door to get in Dave's face. He pointed a harshly accusing finger with a glassy look in his eyes. "I trusted you with my boy Dave Batista. My oldest boy, I trusted you to take care of." The older man shook violently before yelling. "And you better get him back! I swear by all that is mighty, you will bring him and my grand kids back!" He turned away quickly and huffed off to go comfort his crying wife.

Feeling even worse now, the groom leaned against the door and closed his eyes. This was definitely supposed to end better than this. There was supposed to be a huge celebration and a Pickett fence and all that jazz. What kind of twisted happily ever after was this? Was he destined for this type of mishap always?

The blonde turned to him curiously. "So these past weeks... The guy messing with Randy...?"

"Yeah...probably Sheamus."

After scratching his head, Hunter loosened his tie to think. "Okay. Dandy. Great. But what is he trying to accomplish here? It's gotta be more than just stealing your guy."

Dave shrugged in defeated confusion. "Beats me too...beats me too..."

Just as the men were going to critically ponder on the thought, Evan ran from the television truck with Swagger in tow. "Dave! Dave!" He cried as he approached, only stopping for a second when he reached the the two to grab Batista's hand and drag him away.

"E, what's going on?" Batista asked afraid of the sudden exclamatory nature of the scene. Have mercy, if it was bad news about Randy he'd never forgive himself.

Evan immediately shook his head and pulled the man harder. "Sheamus! We got Sheamus on the phone! He's gonna tell us where Randy is!"

Sweet music at a time like this.

He didn't need Evan to guide him anymore. Dave was already dashing for the truck before the little highflier could finish. All he could think about was retrieving his bride.

:::

He had to admit, Sheamus wasn't always a liar. The man was surely courteous enough to get them an excellent suite. Not that he had a choice in whether or not he went but even still...

"Can I at least change my clothes?" The sated Viper asked to his all ignoring captor. What a way to end a wedding: pregnant, hungry, exhausted, and handcuffed to the foot of the bed. Under different circumstances that would've been fine and dandy but this wasn't one of those times. There was also the question of where the Irishman got the cuffs but it was ignored due to the discomfort of the floor.

Randy sat on the floor simply replaying the weeks past events sadly, grumbling how he'd kill stupid Dave Batista when he got out of this mess. It was, after all, completely his fault. Glumly he picked at the carpet and then his ruffled dress. The dumb thing. He'd just wear a tuxedo next time.

The side tracked thoughts drift more until Sheamus eases down to the floor some arms-length away holding a cell phone in his hands. The redhead coyly dialed a number and sat the phone, now ringing on speaker, in front of him while he toyed with his newlywed ring and whistled nonchalantly. Randy eyed him for a minute until the phone was answered.

"Who is this and what do you want?" The frustrated voice of the chairman of the board rang from the device.

Sheamus smiled to the surprised look on Randy's face but continued his call. "Vince, It's me Sheamus. You know, the Irishman?"

"Oh?" There was a quiet pause before Mr. McMahon- almost in amusement- answered through the phone. "And what exactly do you think you're pulling with this stunt, Sheamus?"

The Celtic warrior laughed and shrugged his shoulders. "Isn't it obvious? I'm getting ahead in this business!" He chuckled hardily for a minute or so followed by more dead air.

Following that, Mr. McMahon spoke again. "Where's Orton?" All the seriousness a boss usually kept pent up reflected in his voice this time around, making it merely a gravelly grumble.

"You mean Mrs. O' Shaunessey? He's right here." The death glare randy dished out only made the man smirk harder. " Not too happy with me but safe and sound."

"Sheamus you didn't...ugggghhh." The vocal disappointment was expected among other things. "Not this old plan again. Okay...what do you want? Let me guess, poaching for contendership? Look, I'm just not going to get involved. I'll let you and Batista handle this. Look, he just ran in the truck. Talk to him and whatever. I've got a company to run." And with that, Vince was gone and an overly exhausted groom came to the phone.

"Sheamus?"

"Dave, hey! What a wedding fella." Sheamus chuckled.

The laugh, however, wasn't returned and Dave gritted his teeth. "What kind of game are you playing, Sheamus?"

The pasty skinned ginger defensively held up his hands. "I'm just trying to make it. Isn't that what every star does? Find a way to make it? Mine just includes stealing a well dressed bride."

Batista lowly grumbled. "Where are you?" He gripped the device harder. "Tell me where Randy is!"

"Right here. I've already mentioned that to Mr. McMahon. Can't you guys relay a message? My wife is-"

"Your wife?!"

"Couldn't let me finish, could you?" The man laughed.

Growing agitated, Batista yelled into the phone. "Where are you?!"

"Vegas! A hotel in Vegas!" Randy final rang in from his place on the floor. "Dave, if you love me like you say you do, you better get here, find me, and save me from this creep!"

"Randy? Randy I'm gonna get you out of this mess!" Batista smiled hearing the threat from Orton but became angry once more when a reverberating slap and "shut up" rang through the line.

Suddenly Sheamus came back through the phone and sighed. "Wives...you know how they cant mind their business. Well, I'll have to call you back in a few hours when you get close. Until then I've Got some after marital affairs to take care of. You know, maybe consummate my marriage." The sickly sweet suggestion oozed out but before any objection from anyone was voiced, Sheamus hung up.

The pale man slid the cell in his white dress pants and plopped down into a nearby chair. Abnormally calm, he grinned widely. "We'll that went pretty well. Now for us to just wait, sweetheart." For a moment he scanned the other man before clapping his hands and giving in to the atmosphere. "Alright, I'll be back in a while."

"Wait, where are you going?" Randy asked, still extremely angry from the slap administered earlier.

"We're in Vegas! Where do you think I'm going? I'm takin my chances in the casino. After all, I have Lady Luck locked away in my room, handcuffed to my bed." The overly jolly foreigner cruelly laughed and grabbed his jacket to carry out his own plans, leaving the helpless man to his lonesome.

:::

After Sheamus had called, it didn't take long for the detectives Vince hired to give the exact location of the man. It wouldn't have been a problem to get the police involved but Dave insisted he handle things. Quicker than a hiccup, he was packing himself up to hop in a truck and head to Nevada. While Cena attempted to stow away, Batista went alone and hot the road to reclaim what was rightfully his.


End file.
